Wings of Burned Affection
by MacLee
Summary: Yaoi. Dark and Krad, gang leaders, rivals, Dark falls for Krad, messes everything up but has to put his problems on hold because a new threat and it just happens to be someone they both know and hate. I replaced chapter 27
1. Golden meets Dark

Wings of Burned Affection

**_The Riku in this story is not the same as Riku Harada. She is not in this one and neither is her sister. I do not own D N Angel, the characters that have nothing to do with the manga, are mine. There will be too many to name so if they have absolutely nothing to do with D N Angel don't count them, if that made any sense at all. Whatever, I'll just I don't own it without it getting confusing._**

**Chapter one: Golden mets Dark**

A young man, about seventeen, was walking along side the road, staring at the ground as he went. His name was Krad Hikari, he had long blonde hair which he kept up instead of down, and darker shade of golden eyes. He wore a white long sleeve button down shirt and a black uniform jacket over that, along with a pair of black pants and black shoes.

He muffled a yawn as he stretched his arms out. The blonde briefly stopped to wait for the traffic to momentarily come to a halt so he could cross the street and get to school.

_-Why bother even going to school? I see no real point in it. I've already been kicked out several times and because the teachers feel so sorry for me, they make sure I'm put into another school. And to make it worse they decide to split up Satoshi and Riku as well. Damn fucking bastards! Oh well, at least today the Yi Kun don't have anything real important to do.-_

The blonde sighed as the light changed and he was able to cross. Since he was too busy muttering under his breath, he didn't see a red sports car come speeding by. The blonde had one foot in front of the car, so if it hadn't of been for a guy with short dark hair and violet eyes, who happened to be wearing the same uniform, pushing Krad out of the way just in time, then Krad would have nothing to complain about.

The red car speeded to a halt, a man in a blue denim jacket and brown pants came running out of his car and towards the fallen boys.

"Ow. Damn that hurt!" the dark haired boy cried, he was holding his head and sitting on top of Krad at the same time, without even knowing it. "Man where did he learn to drive?"

"Maybe you should get off _me_ and go ask _him_." Krad muttered.

The dark haired boy looked down at the blonde and could only stare in surprise, "…wow…" was the only thing he could say.

Krad gave him a weird freaked out look. "Could you get off me? Now you're going to make me late for school!" Krad yelled politely as he tried not to sound completely rude.

The other boy's face seemed to brighten, "you go to the high school just down the road? Kyotao High?" he asked getting off Krad.

"Um…sort of, I actually go to the school across the street from that place. The school I go to is Mugnai High" the blonde replied.

"Great! I was going there anyways, and you can call me Dark." He held out his hand towards Krad.

The blonde shook it, "…and you can call me Krad." He said with a little smile.

_Wow. He has a beautiful smile. I wonder if he's seeing anybody. What grade is he in? Why haven't I seen him around here before? Maybe he moved into that newly built one, should I ask? Maybe not, he'll think I'm completely weird. Wait! What if he's my new neighbor! What am I going to do? Man life is so unfair but at the same time wonderful._ Dark sighed, he was arguing with himself about some guy he just met, and knew nothing about, only that he was the best looking guy he had ever seen in his life.

Except for one person, an old childhood friend who moved away years ago and Dark didn't keep in contact. But the name Krad sounded so familiar for a reason he just couldn't place.

_**After that event the days seemed to pass like any normal school life. Dark and Krad saw each other now and then but usually hung out with their own group of friends. But now is the time for the old things to come to an end and make way for the new…**_

"Hey, Dark, come over here for a sec!" Dark's violet eyes turned to face, Daisuke, his younger brother.

It was lunch time and Dark, along with his friends, were sitting at an outdoors table. All of them just lying in the sun, acting as lazy as they have always been, but today Dark just felt something interesting was going to happen and he couldn't wait to find out what.

"Dark, have you heard about the Yi Kun Gang?" his friend, Hotaka Akimoto, asked.

"Nope, not at all Aki, but would you like to fill me in on what I've missed?" The dark haired boy replied.

"Of course, Dark, the Yi Kun Gang is the strongest, or I should say second strongest, in the neighborhood. But soon they'll come looking for us to fight and I've heard they have had a new leader for several years since the last time we saw them and that was when we were little kids." Akimoto told Dark all he knew.

"But I heard different…" a guy with white silver hair that reached his shoulders and pale blue eyes, sat next to the black haired Akimoto. This guy was wearing a baggy black shirt and black cargo pants with matching shoes. He wasn't one to wear a uniform at school.

Dark looked at his other friend, who was sitting to the right of him, Shinju Hikari, "and what have you heard Shinju?"

"Well, Dark, I know for a fact that the new leader of the Yi Kun Gang is a guy named Krad Hikari…"

"Wait a minute! Shinju I thought you said you didn't have a brother!" Dark yelled.

Shinju just stared at the ground whenever he didn't feel like talking to someone or looking them straight in the eyes. "I don't, Krad Hikari isn't my brother."

"Oh…ok then….then um…just continue Shinju…" Dark calmly said.

"Right, Dark, Krad Hikari is a skilled fighter, I've seen him practice with others of the Yi Kun Gang at the empty fields by the middle school, and he even trains children on how to defend themselves, not to attack others. When it comes to family he is always gentle and kind, but once facing an opponent he turns heartless and emotionless. At least that's what I've heard Dark." Shinju finished and walked away, "I'm going to take a walk." He said over his shoulder.

"Jeez, what's got him so upset?" Dark asked dumbfounded. "Oh well, back to the conversation at hand, what does this Krad look like?"

Hotaka looked at Dark for a moment, letting the question sink in. "Um…well…I think he looks like…um…hold on, I'm sure Li was able to get a picture of Krad and his right hand man." Hotaka searched through his pockets and backpack, trying to find that photo of the Yi Kun leader.

_I really hope that it's not the same Krad who I helped from being run over. Please don't let it be him! Please don't let it be him! Please don't let it be him! Pleas-_

Dark's train of thought was cut off when Hotaka pulled out a picture of a tall man, couldn't be more than seventeen or eighteen. He had long golden blonde hair which was in a pony-tail and had the most beautiful deep golden inhuman eyes he had ever seen.

Sure enough, that was the same Krad he had run into earlier that month. Dark let out a yell of panic and frustration.

"Um, Dark? Are you alright?" a boy with auburn hair asked.

Dark scratched his head, "no! I'm not alright! Remember that guy I told you about? The one I pushed out of the way of the speeding car?"

The guys sitting around him nodded.

"Well…that Krad Hikari guy is the same one…" Dark's eyes became downcast. He didn't want to see the look on the other's faces when they realized that the only guy he had ever had a crush on was a supposed enemy.

"But, Dark, didn't you say that this was the guy you had a crush on? The one you couldn't stop thinking about? You're saying that he's the one who's the leader of the Yi Kun Gang!" Li Sharon exclaimed. All the other guys were just staring at the now embarrassed Dark.

"Way to go Dark!" one of the guys yelled from the back. "Honestly I don't think any of us would have ever thought that you would have a crush on someone. No need to worry we'll make sure he notices you…"

"No! don't do that! Krad is a leader of one of the most feared gangs around, I don't want to fight him or give him any reason to think that I'm stupid, idiotic, dumb, or a lazy, kid. No. I want to show him that I don't want to argue or anything like that. I just want to know him a lot better…" realizing what he had just said Dark began to blush a little, making the other's cheer for him.

It was nearing the end of the day and he still forgot that Daisuke needed to talk to him but couldn't find him after school, so he just began to walk home by himself. Muttering something about Krad and this stupid so-to-be-gang-war, Dark didn't want to fight Krad, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. If he _had_ to fight then he would, but not against Krad.

As Dark opened the door to his house, the one he shared with Daisuke, since their parents died years ago. He realized that something was cold about the house, as though it had an empty coldness inside of it.

"Daisuke, I'm home!" Dark yelled throughout the empty house. "Hm…guess he's not here…" he walked over to the kitchen table and sat down, resting his head in his hands.

He just wanted to like a normal guy who wouldn't mind having a lover who was a gang leader and who could possibly get killed. But no he had to fall for a total stranger that he basically knew nothing about and to make matters worse, this guy was the rival leader he had to face against. Hopefully, when the time came for the Yi Kun and the Kwon Ryu gangs to meet then Dark might just get a chance to talk to Krad in person and maybe avoid all this unless necessary, at the next Hi Kum meeting.

Dark had been thinking about the recent events and didn't hear Daisuke entering the house until his younger brother woke him up from his little nap.

"Dark, wake up, I have some news about that Krad guy, Dark wake up!" Dark fell off his chair as Daisuke screamed the last part in his ear. Making sure that his older brother was awake for the great news he had gathered.

Grabbing Daisuke's white collar and after shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you Daisuke! I was sleeping! You didn't have to do all that yelling for nothing you could have just tapped my shoulder instead! I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots, including me! First, I make a complete fool out of myself right in front of the best looking guy I know or have ever met. Two, I then find out that this Krad Hikari is the leader of the Yi Kun gang and that we'll end up fighting. Three, I end up telling all the guys that I really like Krad and start blushing when they are happy for me. And four, you just made my day even worse!"

Dark was breathing very heavily now after venting all his anger at Daisuke who honestly had nothing to do with any of it. He stared at the smaller figure and began to feel guilt after what he just did.

Setting Daisuke down, Dark apologized. "I'm sorry Daisuke, I'm just a little worried that Krad well end up hating me after the Hi Kun meetings." Dark confessed as he flopped down on the couch.

"Wow, this upcoming meeting really is getting you all startled, isn't?" Daisuke asked in a quiet voice, trying to calm his brother down a bit. "Oh, Dark, I have some news about Krad Hikari. From what I found out he's a normal guy, he has likes and dislikes, hobbies, interests, and he has a right hand guy for all the dirty work to be done. Like you. I did manage to get a picture of him and the second in command…"

Daisuke started searching while Dark looked through whatever his little brother got for him on Krad. _Hm…He prefers guys to girls! Never thought he would be the type._

"Here Dark, the one on the right is Riku Hikari, I think that's his brother. They look a lot alike but are some-what different, and they seem to be really close." As soon as Dark heard this he snatched the photo and was struck with an idea.

"Daisuke, go tell Li, Aki, Hikari, and Takashi, we're going to pay dear Riku a visit tomorrow." Dark grinned at the thought; he would meet Riku, Krad's right hand man and maybe get to talk about Krad.

"Riku, don't forget the school dance on Friday! You promised to help out with the decorations!" a voice came from across the empty field.

Riku turned around to see Kimiko Nishidake trying to get her attention. Kimiko was wearing a red and black uniform, the school colors, in the form of a black skirt and a red shirt.

"Don't worry Kimiko, I'll remember, I promise, but I can't today, Krad wants me to meet him after school." Riku yelled back from across the field.

"Ok, but be here tomorrow then, bye Riku!" Kimiko Nishidake waved good-bye and headed back to the school.

Riku had long blonde hair and kept it up instead of down, like Krad did. Riku also wore a red and black uniform, a pair of black pants with black shoes, and a plain red short sleeve shirt underneath a black jacket with red edges. As Daisuke had said, Krad and Riku looked a lot alike; they had the same hair color and eyes. The only acceptation was that Riku had a hint of dark red, which was the only thing that could tell them a part. Well, beside the fact that Riku was a girl.

Riku had taken the path through the forest to get home faster. Not knowing the whole time she was being watched by the Kwon Ryu gang members.

The way home was a quiet one, not even the birds were flying through the trees. Riku stopped mid-step and stared at the ground below her feet.

"I thought members of the Kwon Ryu gang were anything but cowards, I guess I was wrong if they have to hide among trees to surprise those who can't be surprised. So…are you willing to show yourself or not?" Her voice calm and collected, showing no sign of worry.

"Well, well, well, it seems that someone thinks that they know everything. Boys, how about we give her a Kwon Ryu greeting." A voice came from above her, it belonged to Takashi Taro. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore his school uniform, having just come from there.

"Maybe we should, what do you think Dark?" this time it was Li Sharon who spoke he was sitting in a tree right above Riku.

"No."

"Huh? But Dark, he's the enemy…" Aki started complaining.

"I said no. We are not going to start a fight when we don't need to. I want to talk to him for now." Dark said putting his foot down and jumping off the tree branch. Landing in front Riku, who was a little shocked at being called a boy.

"I know I've been told that I look a lot like my brother but I didn't think that even you _idiots_ could end up mistaking me for a boy. My name is Riku Hikari, I'm Krad's sister, also his right hand." She said with a smirk on her face.

Dark just stared at her and circled around, looking at her from every angle. Trusting that she was in fact a girl, he stopped and stared at her straight in the eye.

"Ok, I will agree that she is a she and that we have no need to attack her and embarrass her so we just need to talk and then we'll be on our way. Ok?" Dark said, more of an order other than a suggestion. He lifted her chin up slightly so he could take a better look at her dark golden eyes. They looked so much let cat eyes, but that's what made him fall for Krad.

Riku just laughed and pulled away, "that's a good one. Do you honestly think that the Yi Kun would travel alone? I mean my brother is the leader and naturally he would have several guys follow me just so I don't talk to someone I'm not supposed to. And the fact that I'm the second in command doesn't really help me either." She let a tiny smirk get out of her control and spread across her pale face.

After she had spoken what was on her mind, those sharp eyes glanced over towards Shinju's direction. "Well, well, well, Shinju. I must say that it is good to see you again, after you ran out on us." She said, while taking a few steps closer.

Shinju flipped his silver hair out of his eyes and glared at Riku. "Riku, though I can't say the same for you. I told Krad that when I left, it would be for the better and it was."

"That hurt Shinju. But maybe you should tell all your friends here on how you know me and why you left the Yi Kun gang three years ago."

He just stared at Riku._ Damn you, Riku! You walked me right into a trap. Riku, I bet you had this planned._ As he cursed to the girl across from him he looked around at his fellow gang members.

"Shinju, what does she mean by that?" Dark asked walking towards the Hikari.

Shinju was surprised to see that his friends had begun to turn on him already. Then he spotted Riku, out of the corner of his eye, slowly walking away, with amusement spread across her fair lips.

Ignoring what his leader just said, he rushed at Riku and tackled her to the ground; they rolled over a small cliff and finally came to a halt after sliding down the hill with the sharp rocks and patches of hard, solid, dirt. Once they stopped rolling, Riku's back was scratched up pretty bad. she was bleeding with several deep cuts and being slammed into the ground didn't help her at all.

When the rest of the Kwon Ryu gang caught up with them, they saw Shinju had pinned Riku to the ground. And to make matters worse he had landed on top of the blonde, so his chest was pressing against hers.

"You go Shinju!" called Takashi.

Shinju got up enough so he was now kneeling on her but still able to keep her pinned. He started saying something in her ear, but the others were too far away to even have a chance at hearing it. But they knew it was something good when Riku's golden eyes widened.

"Wh-What! But that's not possible, we're family, how can you have feelings like that? How can you even _think_ of something like that? It's not right with you being in Kwon Ryu, maybe in Yi Kun but that would be up to Krad and up to me, and I hate you for leaving." Riku snapped at him. She was confused which never showed on her dialect face. She just kept rambling about different things.

"I'm sorry Riku, but it's how I feel…"


	2. Unveiled Secrets

**I Do not own D N Angel**

* * *

Chapter two: Unveiled Secrets

_"I'm sorry Riku, but it's how I feel…"_

And with that Shinju leaned closer towards Riku's face and pressed his lips against hers. She was too shocked to try and refuse but didn't enjoy it either.

They stayed that way for what seemed like hours until Shinju broke it. He looked down at Riku, whom eyes held a now deeper emotion than anyone could recognize. He was getting to his feet when someone shoved him off her.

"You traitor! Shinju, you're lucky that Krad isn't here to deal with you himself!" the voice belonged to the person who pushed Shinju to the ground, was now helping Riku up. His name was Tai Kamiya.

Tai had jet-black hair and dark amber eyes. He was wearing the same uniform Riku was minus the jacket. His amber eyes flamed with anger while he stared at Shinju.

"Riku, are you alright?" Tai and Riku both looked behind them as a guy with long blonde hair and sunglasses came walking towards them. He too was wearing the same uniform without the shirt underneath the jacket; instead of red it was white.

"I'm fine Krad. It's not like Kwon Ryu's could do anything to me anyways." She said with a death glare to the all of the Kwon Ryus.

"Tai lead my sister out of here; I want to talk to these gentlemen in private. And have the rest of the gang go too, only Hiro needs to stay." Krad ordered.

"Right Krad, come on Riku." Tai nodded as he started leading her away. Followed by ten more guys from the Yi Kun gang, all glaring at Shinju and the Kwon Ryu's.

Krad waited until they were out of sight. Then he walked up to Shinju. "Shinju, answer me this question why did you leave the Yi Kun's?" he asked in a polite manner.

Shinju's eyes were covered up by his silver hair so no one could see how clouded they looked. Krad was about to ask again when Dark stepped forward.

"Watch it. That bitch just broke Shinju's heart…" before he could continue, Krad socked him right in his upper jaw.

"He had no right to do that."

Dark staggered as he got up and while he was trying to keep his balance. "Shinju just told someone how he felt…at least I think he did." He turned his gaze towards Shinju, who was staring at the ground.

"He still had no right to do what he did!" Hiro yelled at Dark.

The dark haired boy opened his mouth to say something when Shinju stopped him with his hand, "no Dark, Krad is right. Now Riku hates me even more." He sighed.

"She always did Shinju; you just couldn't accept that maybe she would be happier with Tai, who knows where his loyalties lie." This time it came from Hiro Kamiya, Taichi's twin brother, or Tai for short.

"Hold on Hiro, I think Dark and his 'groupies' would like to hear what our dear Shinju has to say." Krad smirked at the silver haired figure across from him. Hiro nodded in agreement.

Shinju took a deep breath before starting. "It's true; I was upset that Tai seemed to have Riku's attention more than me and in a different way too. She smiled, looked and talked a different way towards Taichi than with me. But I didn't realize until now that I loved her."

"See just jealousy, that's all." Dark said trying to reassure them.

Shinju shook his head, "You're wrong Dark, you see, it wasn't ok, but I didn't know that then, but I did now, and yet I still loved her. You see…Riku and Krad Hikari…are my…cousins…" he finished, not wanting to look at the shocked faces of the Kwon Ryu, the people who have been like family to Shinju.

Dark was speechless, "you feel in love with your cousin?"

"Well, in a way I did, you see they are my adopted family so I'm not related to them other than family members bring me into their family." Shinju replied with his head down. "Just never mind, Riku is lost to me anyways. And I should tell you that my eyes are also the same golden, inhuman eyes the Krad and Riku have." He added while taking out his contacts.

Dark hid his face under his long bangs. _Damn! Know I have to look at the same golden eyes that I like whenever I see Shinju or talk to him. _He thought as he waited for the faint blush on his face to go away.

Krad walked over to Dark and lifted his chin up so he could see those same violet eyes that belonged to the person who had saved him.

"Nice to see you again Dark, I never would have thought that you were part of the Kwon Ryu gang. So, I guess this is the only time when we will be talking to each other while I'm not trying to throw a punch at you." The blonde said quietly so no one else could hear him. "Oh, and I wanted to thank you for helping me out the other day." His voice was smooth and calm as he spoke.

Dark remained silent. Not knowing, for once, what to say in response. He just watched Krad's figure disappear in the mist that quickly came into the empty forest path.

* * *

"Krad, do you think it was such a good idea to let them off so easily?" Hiro asked, breaking the unpleasant silence that haunted them on their walk home. 

"Honestly Hiro? No I don't, but right now I'm more worried on what Shinju could have said to my sister. I don't want him to ever go near her again. Remember that Hiro." Krad said with a calm and determined voice.

"Of course, Krad, I'll get several people on it right away." Hiro responded. He watched as his leader disappeared into the shadows.

Shinju was going to pay for whatever he had done to Riku.

* * *

R and R if you want. 


	3. Rival Challenges

Chapter 3: Rival Challenges

**

* * *

I do not own D N Angel and if I did, it's probably a mistake. But as I put before the Riku in this story isn't Riku Harada**** their first names just happen to be the same. Riku Hikari is Krad's twin, Li Sharon isn't going to look like the one from CCS, just the same name. Did I leave anything out? I don't think so, if I did tell me. I own every character expect Krad, Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi, who will appear later.**Riku Harada

* * *

Before the two gangs parted ways, Shinju looked back at the Yi Kun and sighed as an image of Riku come to mind. Knowing that he couldn't have her was something that he wasn't willing to live with. And secretly, he was planning to do whatever it took to persuade her.

After an hour of walking back home in silence Dark spoke up, "everybody go on ahead, I want to speak with Shinju alone."

The rest of the Kwon Ryu left their leader alone with the traitor as Tai called him.

"Dark?" Shinju asked, whenever Dark wanted to talk with someone 'alone' that usually wasn't good.

"Shut up Shinju!" Dark turned to face the silver haired teen. "Why did you do a stupid thing like that! _How_ could you do a stupid thing like that! What were you thinking? The Yi Kun and Kwon Ryu gangs have been on bad terms for years. Like seven leaders ago years. That's a god damn long time Shinju! Now that little stunt you pulled back there just freaked out Riku who's Krad's sister, who would now refuse any truce we try to make!"

Dark was venting his anger out on Shinju which felt really good to yell at him for once. And some part of him thought it funny, but he didn't know why. He then turned towards Shinju, "so?"

He shrugged, "so what? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Not out of loving someone of course not, but you could have picked a better time to do that ya know!" Dark was fuming and that was never a good sign for the next person to get him mad. "Leave for now Shinju, take a break from the Kwon Ryus, at least until the Hi Kum meeting is over, if not then you deal with me." With those words still in his head Dark left.

* * *

Krad walked into his house to find Riku asleep on the couch with Tai sitting on the floor besides her. Hiro was sitting in a chair reading, he had gotten home first because Krad decided to talk a walk. The twins Kiyoshi and Kiyoko were playing a game of chess and also talking about who got to braid Riku's hair next. Yoko and Yoshi Lee were sitting by Xiang and Kane discussing about school and if they should burn it down or not. 

Hiro's glanced up and Krad, their eyes locked for a moment, then Krad pointed to the kitchen with his head and turned away. The black haired teen got up from his chair, set his book down and headed after the blonde. While those two were away Riku stirred in her sleep and muttering something about evil vampire pet mice who were trying steal crackers and pepperoni then shove them down people's throats.

Tai nudged Riku awake. She opened her golden red eyes only slightly to see who in their right minds would even try to wake her up. "What?"

Her face met Tai's, "just waking you up Riku."

"Why? It's like eight at night. Let me sleep." She pulled the covers over her head and closed her eyes.

"Riku, you should wake up, you've been sleeping ever since we got home, it's time to wake up." He said pulling off the blanket Riku had over her.

Now Riku's temper was over the edge, "Taichi Yoon, I demand you let me sleep! If you don't I swear on my brother's reputation that you'll wish you were never born!" Riku threatened as she pulled the covers back over her for the last time.

Tai couldn't help but laugh. As the black haired teen did so, a guy with short raven black hair stood up and walked over to Riku and Taichi. He had dark silvery grey eyes with a hint of green mixed in. He was wearing a red long sleeve button down shirt and black cargo jeans. He smiled at Riku. His name was Kane Yamamoto, he and Riku had been friends since they were four.

"Riku wake up!" he yelled in her making the sleeping blonde jump up in surprise and then fall off the couch landing on both Taichi and Kane.

"Kane you dumbass! Why the hell did you do that?" Riku was smacking Kane over the head with her shoe that she somehow forgot to take off.

"Riku, wait! Stop!" Kane protested but his blonde friend didn't lighten up in the least.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop! I dare you! And it better be a pretty damn good reason!" Riku yelled. Let's just say she wasn't a morning person and didn't like to be disturbed. I pity the people who will end waking Riku and have to suffer her wrath, which in this case is Kane. Poor, poor Kane.

"Because you should?" Kane yelled in defense.

Riku paused for a moment and stared at childhood friend. Then she sat down and went back to sleep. Kane and Tai just looked at each other and shrugged. Since they were afraid to try and wake her up again they decided to sit around and talk about blowing up the school. Or just burning it down, which ever comes first.

* * *

Dark sat quietly on his couch with the rest of the Kwon Ryu gang around him, his brother, Daisuke was in the kitchen getting something for his black eye that was given to him by Krad Hikari. The gang tried to avoid getting Dark into an even worse mood after what happened with Shinju and Krad. It was better to leave him alone until he cooled off. 

The blur of messy red hair came running out of the kitchen and hurried over to Dark, who was in the middle of pitying himself. He had just got punched by Krad the only person he ever had a crush on and it was seen by both the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun gangs. He had embarrassed himself in front of the blonde as well.

"Dark, where's Shinju?" Taro asked as he looked around but couldn't find the silver haired teen anywhere.

Dark ignored him for a moment then shrugged, "I let him leave for a while."

Taro grew wide eyed, "you kicked him out?" see, Taro here has a problem with over reacting too much and this was one of them, he knew very well that once you're a Kwon Ryu and fifty years have passed and during those years you quit the Kwon Ryu gang, you were still part of it no matter what.

The dark haired leader groaned at his friend's stupidity, "no you dimwit! I didn't kick him out, I let him have some time off, to get his actions in check." Dark snapped at Taro who was taken aback by his sudden harsh words.

Dark stood up and left the room, walking out the front door and headed to the park to take a walk. Not knowing that he would run into someone from the Yi Kun.

* * *

I know this chapter was really short but my ideas suddenly just stopped, I was thinking if they should burn down the school or not or blow it up, which one? Or should they even do it at all? I don't know would anyone of you guys mind giving suggestions? I was going to add that Dark runs into Riku at the park to relax since she couldn't get sleep at her house… 

…and I still need a beta reader, anyone interested? Or my stories will just go unchecked and I would rather it not.

I won't say please R and R because I know some people don't but if you feel like it thank you.


	4. Raining Waves

**I do not own D N Angel.**

**

* * *

Chapter four: Raining Waves**

The street lights were on and Dark was alone in the night blackout. He just needed time to clear his head and walking all the way to the beach would help, even if it was a long way away, he still didn't mind. The midnight air cleared him of all thoughts.

As he neared the beach, he felt small rain drops falling from the sky. Dark looked up and sure enough it began to rain. Though it didn't stop him from enjoying, should we say, his walk.

In less than two hours he was standing on the sand and listening to the ocean waves in the distance. He walked towards the shore line and stood there, watching the rain and ocean waves join together and crash upon the shore.

The beach was the one place Dark could feel relaxed, even if he wasn't. And a huge pile of flat rocks, close enough to the ocean but far enough so you wouldn't get wet and sometimes right under the shade. It happened to be his favorite place all. But this time he wasn't alone.

As his destination came into view he saw a figure with wet golden blonde hair. His heart started pounding at the site, but then settled when he saw it was Riku. She was sitting in the pouring rain without a better jacket then her school uniform one.

"She has got to be soaked by now, I mean, what kind of idiot would be sitting out here in the rain without a proper jacket?" Dark muttered under his breath just soft enough so Riku wouldn't hear him.

Before he could move any closer Riku tilted her head towards him, "you're right, I am soaked, but that doesn't mean I'm an idiot for not bringing a better cover to wear." She looked at his surprised expression. She lifted her fingers up into a rectangle shape and smirked, "Kodak moment!" she let a soft chuckle escape her.

"You heard me?" his jaw hung open.

Riku nodded, "I did. I have surprisingly good hearing. I heard you loud and clear from even where you were standing."

Violet eyes met golden and an acquired silence filled the air. Taking a deep breath and hoping that he wouldn't get killed for talking to Riku he decided to strike up a conversation.

"Why are you down here anyways? Shouldn't you be with your brother?" Dark asked and Riku gave him a what-are-you-stupid-or-something-why-would-I-want-to-be-around-my-brother-ALL-day kind of look.

"Because I can." Riku turned back to the ocean waves and took off her soaking wet jacket, she noticed a confused look Dark gave her at her actions, "my jacket if already wet so there really isn't a point to get colder."

She sighed and closed her soft golden eyes. They snapped back open when she felt something heavy being placed on her shoulders. It was Dark's jacket even though he was probably out in the rain just as much as she was it felt warm on the inside.

Dark didn't turn to meet her gaze, his violet eyes just showed an emotion that was almost close to happiness and relaxation. Something Riku wished to see in her brother's eyes once again.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku turned her gaze at Dark as he spoke, "you'll probably find this weird by me asking but, what's Krad really like? I mean the Krad you know."

"My brother is…he has a kind heart when it comes to matters of family even if it's not his. He just has a soft spot for little kids. But don't let that get out; it would put my brother in an even worse position." Her voice softened as she paused. She glanced at Dark, "what else do you want to know? You can ask me about almost anything."

The dark haired teen pondered for a moment, _should I ask if he's gay? Maybe not. I'll just ask a lot of questions really fast so maybe she'll get confused. But then again the way she heard me before, what if she doesn't get confused and she finds out why I was asking in the first place! Oh well, here it goes…_

"Um…these are stupid questions and pointless ones too…" Dark took a deep breath, getting ready to ask al these pointless questions really fast. "What's his favorite color? What does he do in his spare time? What kind of music does he like? Is the only thing he cares about the Yi Kun gang? What does Yi Kun mean? Is Krad older than you? How much older? Why do you wear a boy's uniform? Why do you go to Mugnai High? What's it like there? Is he gay? What's up with you and Shinju? If he's not you're real cousin then why are his eyes the same golden cat like eyes that you and Krad have? Why are your eyes so different? Do you like being in a gang? Doesn't Krad think you might get hurt? Wha-"

Riku stopped Dark by shoving him off the rock, "Hey, what was that for!"

"If you ask too many questions at once I might not be able to give you all the correct answers in the right order." She thought back to the questions and was prepared to give him the information he wanted.

"Hel-"

"I think his favorite color is black or white. Comes here sometimes with me. None, he just likes sitting here listening to the breeze. No does care about other things. I don't know what Yi Kun means you should ask Krad. Yes, by ten minutes. Because I hate wearing dresses and skirts, against my dress code. I go there because all the Yi Kun members have gone there expect for Shinju. Fine. Yes he is. Nothing is going on between us. I don't know. Again, I don't know. Yes I do. Yes he does." She paused then looked at Dark, "I think that answers all your questions.

Dark thought for a moment. "Wha? So your brother is gay!" Dark almost fell of his spot a second time.

"Yes, he is. And I'm guessing that you're the one who has a crush on him then…?"

Dark's mouth was wide open in shock.

How the hell did she know? The people he told were his little brother Daisuke and his fellow gang members…wait! What if they told, now he was in deep shit.

"Don't worry about it. There isn't anything that deals with my brother that I don't know about. After all we are twins. But I don't see how much that helps. I heard it from Kimiko, she is known in our school as the girl who always gets the latest gossip. But if it involves Krad, she'll know to only tell me. Never mind that right now." She stood up and handed Dark back his jacket. He shook his head.

"Keep it. Tell your brother, even though I am the leader of the Kwon Ryu, doesn't mean I'm heartless."

"Trust me, Krad will find a way to thank you for helping me out. Some times I think he's too protective of me."

"Of course he's over-protective of you! Just the way you look is stunning." His voice became serious, "I mean, I can understand why a brother would be so protective of his younger sister. Even if you can take care of yourself, he would still worry about you. He's just trying to be a responsible brother that's all."

Riku's face softened at his words, "you have a younger brother don't you? I can tell by the way your words have personal meaning. Even though Krad is older than me I understand, we both have a younger brother. Satoshi, though he has learned to fight and stuff. He is still only fourteen." With those words a sudden flash of lightning shot through the dark sky, even though the rain had stopped it was still storming out.

He turned to where Riku was sitting but found that she wasn't there anymore. He just shrugged it off but didn't know that someone else from the Yi Kun gang was waiting.

* * *

The sky seemed to double in its darkness as thunder and lightning filled the empty skies. Her dark golden eyes stared at the sky for a brief moment before heading back home.

"Riku! Wait up!" she turned around to see Kane running towards her.

"Kane? What's wrong?"

She waited for Kane to catch his breath.

"Have you seen Taichi? He left shortly after you did. We haven't been able to find him."

"Again, what's the problem? He could have just gone out for a walk."

Kane stood up straighter, "no way. He had that look on his face, the one he always has before he's about to do something to an enemy, like the Kwon Ryu. And he had a knife with him."

Riku's eyes widened in realization, "I think I know where he is, come on!" she started running the way she came. With Kane close behind.

"Where are we going?" the raven haired member asked.

"The beach, that's where I just came from. I was talking to Dark."

"What! Dark the leader of the Kwon Ryu! Are you crazy!" Before he could go any farther Riku cut him off.

"Kane don't worry. Nothing happened, I'm fine. We just talked that's all! But right now we have to get there before Taichi does."

"How do you know he's there?"

Riku didn't respond directly at Kane she just said, "I don't…" under her breath.

**

* * *

That was chapter four hope it was ok. I'm trying to keep the chapters longer but not too long. R and R if you want. If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to tell me, and this wasn't beta read either.:D**


	5. Problems of Fire

**I do not own D N Angel**

* * *

Chapter five: Problems of Fire

He heard footsteps from behind him, surprised to see that they belonged to a tall blonde with dark golden eyes. He thought it was Riku again but when he noticed that this person didn't have his jacket his heart started pounding at the site of Krad. He tried really hard to not feel and look so nervous but he had to turned his head away from Krad before the blonde saw the blush on his face.

"Dark, have you seen my sister, Riku?" the silence was broken by Krad.

He was relieved that he had spoken first but felt somewhat sad that Krad was looking for her sister.

"Yeah actually, she was just here. Why?" Dark shut his mouth immediately.

_What the hell is my problem! Why! What kind of guy asks that, I mean it's none of my business if he wants to find his sister!_ While kept on rambling to himself he didn't know Krad had sat down right next to him and was staring at the bright distanced stars.

The blonde sighed, getting the attention of the Kwon Ryu leader who was, sadly, making a fool out of himself.

"Something wrong Krad?" this time Dark wasn't trying to seem like a jerk in those golden eyes that he cared for so much.

And those very same golden eyes turned to face him. "Nothing really, I actually hoped my sister was still here. I'm an idiot."

_WHAT? YOU ARE NOT AN IDIOT KRAD! I MEAN WHO WOULD EVER THINK OF YOU AS AN IDIOT! ESPECIALLY WITH YOUR LONG SILKY BLONDE HAIR AND DARK GOLDEN EYES!_

While Dark was arguing what the blonde had just said he tried to reply in a normal voice. "Why would you say that?"

"Because. It's true."

_NO IT'S NOT! IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT. IT'S NOT!_

"Why would you say that?"

But his response was Krad unable to control his laughter.

_God he has a nice laugh. He should laugh more often._

"What are you laughing at?"

"You. I'm laughing at you."

Dark could feel a slight blush spread across his face at the comment. "W-why are you laughing at me?"

"I just thought it was funny when you repeated yourself twice, it almost sounded like you didn't notice." Krad's laughter rang through the cold night air.

"What did I say?"

"Why would you say that."

Dark gave him a confused look. _Because I wanted to know?_

He spoke his thought out loud. Only making Krad laugh more.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?" Dark was almost ready to smack the blonde for laughing, even if he did look better when he was amused.

"Why would you say that, was what you had asked me twice, it sounded like no big deal to you. I just found it funny." Krad sighed, "I bet my sister would love to have been here when I laughed."

"Why?"

"My sister has tried almost everything to make me laugh but it's all failed, I haven't laugh since…I can't even remember anymore…all I know is, Riku wants to see me smile."

Dark stared at the Yi Kun leader for a few moments. Thinking about how important to Riku it must have been.

"Why is it so important to her?" he mused his own thoughts. Dark wanted answers and he was going to get them one way or another. And it didn't matter how either.

"Er…it's important to her because it means something special. When we were younger, I smiled all the time, but one day when we came home from school we found our house burned. It was engulfed in flames, they were dancing throughout our house and it let Riku in shock. I don't think she has ever gotten over it…"

Krad paused. His golden eyes now held a sad emotion almost like sorrow and anger mixed together.

"But the thing that scared both of us was our older brother, his name was Hikaru, he was found burned a lot to ashes by the police in the front yard. Strange thing was, his body wasn't too bad that you could still see the marks. The scars, stab wounds from his attackers. He was surrounded by blood and fire and smoke filled the warm spring's air. After seeing what happened to Hikaru, I promised myself that I'd never let that kind of danger or harm touch my sister."

"Is that why you became part of the Yi Kun gang?"

The blonde nodded, "that's the reason I joined and fought to become leader, to help Riku."

"I don't mean to bud in or anything but when I talked to her it seemed like the one thing that could ever make her day was just being able to see you smile once more, and I'm sure hearing your laughter wouldn't hurt either." Dark put on a goofy grin for Krad bringing another smile to his face.

"Maybe you're right. It's just…ever since the fire we haven't been as close as before, I've changed, and so has she. I just don't think me being the leader of Yi Kun will help anything."

A disturbing silence once again filled the night breeze. Making Dark realize just how cold he was. He took a chance at glancing over at Krad, his blonde hair fell over his shoulders, in a wave of shining gold. The way he was positioned was relaxed and still on guard for whatever might happen. But his features told a different story.

The way his eyes didn't blink or even move in the slightest would have made anyone worried. They were filled with confused emotions, hate, anger, revenge, sorrow, and so many more.

"Let me ask you something…"

The blonde didn't turn towards Dark as he spoke but just nodded. "Go ahead."

"But first…"

Dark leaned in closer towards Krad, and while the blonde was briefly stunned at the sudden movement. The Kwon Ryu leader pulled him closer so their lips met, gently brushing his over the Yi Kun's. Wanting to deepen the kiss, Dark moved forward, pressing his against Krad's.

At first glanced it appeared that Krad had no problem with it, while inside, his voice was screaming to push him away and leave as fast as he could. But something in his heart told him to stay, that running was the last option. But somehow it still felt wrong.

Pushing Dark away and standing up, glaring at the dark haired leader with anger and regret.

"Krad what's wrong? What did I do?"

"_You_ did do anything. The Kwon Ryu gang are to blame." Starting to leave he gave a few last words for Dark. "The people who caused the fire, the one that killed most of my family, the Kwon Ryus are the ones who started it. They were there, watching the flames trap my parents and to make it worse they had stabbed my brother so he could see the bonfire, as they called it, destroy what home I had left. I have nothing against you Dark, nothing personal, but if you get in my way ever again or harm Satoshi or Riku in any way. I'll make you pay. Like the gang members before you did."

The blonde left, leaving a very unhappy and depressed Dark, to feel sorry for him. And to decide what to do. Should he quit the only family, besides Daisuke, that he has ever known? Or fight against someone he cares about?

"Damn it Dark, now what have you gotten yourself into?" He kicked himself mentally.

* * *

"Riku! Watch out!" the right hand of the Yi Kun wasn't quick enough to a car speeding at her. A blue and black sports car, one that a Yi Kun member drove.

Before she got ran over a hand pulled her to the side, holding her tight, never wanting to let go. Both were sitting on the cement gasping for air at the sudden appearance.

"I hope you'll learn to watch where you're going next time Riku."

"Thank you, Kane. But next time I hope you'll let me get run over and give me a lesson to learn. Never stand in the middle of the road." The blonde stood up and helped her friend up.

"Riku, its common sense not to stand in the road!"

"Not for me. So there." Riku brushed herself off and faced Kane. "So what now?"

"How about we go home." A voice came from behind them. The same blonde hair tied up and the same golden eyes that were at the beach not even a minute ago.

"Sounds good Krad, come on Riku, and let's hope, this time you won't try to get run over." He laughed as he received a playful punch from Riku.

_Too bad, Dark. I was almost hoping it would work out. But maybe some other time, and some other place. It just can't be here and now. Until the Hi Kum meetings_.

He took one last look at the beach where he left Dark to think about what he said, and headed back towards the Yi Kin household.

**

* * *

It wasn't long I know, but I tired to add the Dark and Krad part without making it seemed like I rushed it. I'm not good at writing those kind of things. R and R if you want.**


	6. Morning Nightmares

**This chapter mainly focuses on the Yi Kun and their school lives. But because I was bored I added the Kwon Ryu. I do not own D N Angel.**

* * *

Chapter six: Morning Nightmares 

"Dark? Where have you been?" Daisuke's voice barely reached his brother's ears. The leader had been thinking about the previous night, and what happened with Krad.

_The Kwon Ryus are the ones who started it. They were there, watching the flames trap my parents and to make it worse they had stabbed my brother so he could see the bonfire..._The words Krad had spoken with hate and anger echoed inside his head. During the entire night he had hoped to find something that would help but nothing came to mind.

"Yeah Daisuke? Did you say something?" His voice was filled with sadness and confusion. But the Yi Kun leader was the least of his problems, someone was still tailing him. They wanted Dark dead, they had been there when he was talking to Riku, thinking it was something else.

* * *

The morning sunlight shined through the blinds in the living room of the Yi Kun household. Waking up those who fell asleep downstairs. Kiyoshi and Kyoko had left a few hours before to buy some food. The smell of breakfast woke Kane, Yoko, Yoshi, and Xiang from their slumber. 

Rubbing their sleepy eyes Kiyoshi came through the door with a smile on her face, "wake up sleepy heads! Come on, Kyoko and I have been cooking breakfast since 4' o clock and it's…" she paused to take a glance at the kitchen wall, "…6:19. come into the kitchen and help yourselves but leave some for Hiro, Krad and Riku."

A girl with waist length fire red hair poked her head out from behind the kitchen door. She had dark amber eyes and was wearing an apron over her black and red uniform. "Kiyoshi, could you wake up Krad and Riku?"

"What about Hiro?"

"He left already going ahead to school without us. He also needed to stop several times on the way, he said to meet him there."

"Alright." Kiyoshi headed upstairs towards Krad's room, which was the last door on the right. She knocked a couple times before hearing a voice from inside telling her to come in.

As she opened the door she saw Krad sitting on his bed reading. His blonde hair wasn't tied up for once, a rare moment for those who have never seen him without a pony-tail. He was already in his uniform, expect his jacket was folded in a neat pile next to his shoes. He peered over his book at Kiyoshi.

He had a warm smile on his face this morning, _wonder why_.

"Ohayou Kiyoshi."

"Ohayou Krad, um…breakfast is on the table downstairs."

"Arigato tell them I'll be down soon." Kiyoshi nodded at his response.

She closed the door then walked across the hall towards Riku's room. Kiyoshi again knocked before entering but there was nothing. Careful not to wake Riku up if she was still sleeping, the purple haired teenager opened the door to find the blonde sleeping silently. From what Kiyoshi could tell she had fallen asleep while listening to her music and practicing a little playing on her guitar, which was right next to her.

"Riku? Riku are you awake?" she stepped closer to the quiet blonde. Kiyoshi reached to tap her lightly when sharp golden eyes shot open. Shocked from the sight she screamed a little as Riku sat up in bed.

"Kiyoshi?"

"So you are up Riku."

"What?" Riku asked. She still had her headphones on. "Hold on Kiyoshi, let me take off the headphones." She set them on top of her CD case.

"Breakfast is on the table Riku, Kane, Yoko, Yoshi, and Xiang already down there. Hiro left early and your brother is already awake."

Riku stretched and nodded at Kiyoshi before she left the room. The blonde sighed and stood up to open her window. The view was of the beach and her window was the perfect spot to see those piles of flat rocks you can sit on, the same place she was at last night, talking to Dark. She leaned on her elbow and just sighed.

"Another day, another fucked up day. God there has to be something better to do than go to school."

"But you're still going even if I have to drag you there myself got it?" she shifted her head to see Krad standing behind her with a soft smile on his face. Smiles he only showed Riku and Satoshi.

"Of course mother. I would never think about ditching school." She rolled her eyes as she spoke. Her brother came up behind her and draped an arm around his sister.

"If you ever call me mother again you'll regret it." He said with the same gentle smile.

Riku straightened herself up and pretended to salute, "yes sir!" followed by a quiet chuckle from Krad.

"Come on solider let's go downstairs to eat something."

The siblings began talking on the way down to the kitchen when they heard Kiyoshi and Kyoko both yelling, "XIANG! YOU IDIOT!" even after hearing that Krad and Riku still took their time making their way towards the kitchen. Riku was the brave one and slowly opened it. Xiang and Kane were throwing food at Kiyoshi and Kyoko who were mad as hell.

"XIANG, KANE YOU BOTH ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" both the twins shouted and threw uncooked eggs at the two teens, but unfortunately dodged it. While it missed those two it hit both blondes, standing by the doorway.

The room fell silent as Riku made an attempt to get the egg out of her hair, which failed big time. After that, one thing lead to another and the next thing anybody knew, all of them were on the ground exhausted. The kitchen was a mess and they still needed to get to school, which took only a half hour walk but all eight of them needed to get cleaned up before leaving.

* * *

Mugnai High was the perfect school, well if you count out all the violence, weekly fights, gang members, and what-not, then you would have no school. It mainly focused on sports. Being in that school meant being on a team doesn't matter which one, you were on or the whole school would end up turning against you. 

Most of the Yi Kun were sitting in a classroom, today was one of those days were you could do sports all day but would have to learn the next. A well worked out program.

Krad and Hiro discussed the Kwon Ryu, Xiang was talking with the twins, Kyoko and Kiyoshi, while Yoko, Yoshi, Kane and Riku were outside practicing on their teams.

The Lee brothers on track and Kane on soccer with Riku. Those four were more the athletic types.

A practice soccer match was being held right outside the window Krad and Hiro were sitting at the open glass. "Satoshi, will you do me a favor?"

A boy with blue hair and icy blue eyes to match stood up and walked over towards the blonde, "depends what it is."

"I just want you to ask Riku if she'll come here real quickly. I just want to have a little chat with her."

"Sure. I can do that." Satoshi just left without waiting for a thank you from Krad, and headed down the stairs to get Riku.

* * *

"Dark, where are we going?" the little red head asked. 

"They told us to go to the school across the street remember, our other school was burned down. So they are sending us to…" he paused for a moment to stare at the red and white school building. "Mugnai High School." he finished with a smirk.

"Too bad the wimps here aren't ready for the Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki. What are they here?" Li asked from behind Dark.

"I heard it was the Wun Xin." Taro spoke with a hint of amusement.

"You're wrong Takashi, that whole school, is Yi Kun. So watch what you do, I bet Krad could have that whole school against us by the end of the day." Their leader laughed and continued to walk forward. Into Yi Kun territory.

Satoshi looked around for his older sister but saw her in the middle of a game. Not wanting to pull her out of it he waited by the bleachers. But something caught his eye, something red was coming through the forest path, along with a bunch of other different haired people. A whole school.

_What the hell is going on!_ Satoshi's mind was racing, there was no one at Mugnai that had red hair. But he did know someone with messy red hair and the eyes to match. _Niwa! _As the rest came out Satoshi knew this would be trouble. _All of the Kwon Ryu members! Here! At the same school that's full of Yi Kun! What the hell are the dumbass teachers thinking!_

Satoshi sighed, he pitied the teachers who chose to let both Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun under the same roof, it was the stupidest idea ever.

"Satoshi! Over here!" his blue eyes landed on Niwa, waving his hands through the air, drawing attention towards the two. He started running to talk to him.

"No Niwa wait there!"

But someone bigger than both of them blocked the little red head's way. "You Kwon Ryu better not think we're going to let any of you go near Satoshi."

Dark walked up behind Daisuke and put a hand on his shoulders in a protective manner. "Is something thing wrong?"

"Yea-" he was cut off by someone else.

"Easy Kaloc, Daisuke can go talk to Satoshi." All the Kwon Ryu, that hadn't met Riku before were stunned by her.

"Are you sure?" Riku just nodded and Kaloc stepped aside letting Daisuke see his friend.

The blonde turned back towards Dark, "what brings you here to our humble school?"

The leader smirked, "well our school was burned down yesterday so they sent us over here, looks like we're going to be classmates." His smiled was greeted by members of the Yi Kun stand behind Riku in case anything went wrong.

**

* * *

I know that was short, well, it seemed short to me but I didn't want to give away too much of the next chapter. R and R if you want and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. And I already have the next chapter planned out in my head. Just need to get it on paper. And Riku knows Krad is gay because he told her and they are siblings. **


	7. Burned Faults

**I do not D N Angel, this chapter is of argument and fighting. The Yi Kun turn against Kwon Ryu while some choose not too, wonder what will happen to those few. And I introduce the Hyun Ki another gang that is on friendlier terms than the Yi Kun. I'm sorry if this chapter is boring. None of these chapters have been beta read so if there any mistakes ignore them.**

* * *

Chapter seven: Burned Faults

Riku stood there staring straight at Dark who held a smirk on his face. All of the Yi Kun that were outside playing sports stopped to checkout the Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki. There were about 100-500 students at Mugnai High and the same for Kyotao. It would be some gang fight if all the Yi Kuns joined in, but then again I would actually like to see it.

"Hi there Riku, where's Krad?"

Riku shifted the soccer ball she had been carrying to her other arm, "why should I tell you?"

Dark's eyes widen a bit at the sudden harsh tone. "Why the cold shoulder?"

Riku was about to reply when Kane cut in. "Look, she doesn't have to answer you. This is our school and everyone in it is Yi Kun."

"Which means?"

"Which means Dark, I can have this whole school against you by lunch." Riku stepped forward and asked Kane to give her the red duffle bag. She reached in and was pulling something out when from behind her, Li wrapped his arm tight around her neck.

"Li! Enough!"

"But she was pulling something out, trying to hurt you."

Riku laughed at this remark, "yeah right. You just wish." She leaned back against Li, catching him off guard and slipped from his grasp. Jumping behind him she twisted his arm and slammed the Kwon Ryu against the building wall. "I was returning his jacket, Kane would you?"

He held out the black jacket and threw it at Dark, who missed it and his favorite jacket landed on the ground. "Watch what you do Dark, every Yi Kun is loyal to Krad and Riku if they so, everyone will be against." With that Kane walked away, back towards the building with Riku in the lead.

Slowly all the other Yi Kun members walked away as well, some went back inside others continued their sports. Riku took her time to climb the stairs and headed for the abandoned classroom at the end of the hall.

She found Krad sitting by the window and Hiro standing next to him. Yoko and Yoshi joined a few minutes before Riku walked in.

"Krad, what are the Kwon Ryus doing in our school?" Yoko asked with an irritated voice. "They don't belong here, I highly doubt that anyone of them could stand up against someone on anyone of the sports teams. Like Riku."

The brown haired twin looked at Riku and smiled.

"They're here because their school burned down." Riku shrugged and sat down by Krad. Sighing and leaned against his shoulder. "This is going to be trouble Krad. Everyone in this school is of Yi Kun blood. What _brilliant _teacher came up with this idea?"

On cue a teacher with light brown hair and black eyes came into the room. She was the most cheerful teacher Mugnai had to offer. "Hello kids, hope you don't mind that the Kyotao students are staying here. And be nice to them, these are a few of the boys from Kyotao, Dark Niwa, Taro and Hachiro Takashi, Li Sharon, Hotaka Akimoto, Tamiko and Tomo Akira." She said pointing to the group of Kwon Ryu behind her, "and these are some of the best students we have here at Mugnai."

Saying that only got a loud laughter from Dark, "I can't imagine anyone of them as honor students!"

"Oh no, Mr. Niwa, you have it backwards, these nine are some of the best athletes we have ever had. With expectation of Kiyoshi and Kyoko. Krad and Riku, along with Kane are great soccer players. While Xiang, Yoko, and Yoshi are wonderful at softball. Riku, Kane, and Xiang are also in martial arts, they have won thre-"

"Ms. Alkali, please, we're not that good." Riku cut in. "And we have to get back to our sports teams."

"Oh right! Of course, how silly of me. Well I'll leave you kids to play nice now."

"Of course Ms. Alkali." Kiyoshi and Kyoko said in union. Once the teacher left Dark burst out laughing.

"Wow Riku that was some performance! I really wish I could-" he was cut short when the blonde slammed him against the wall. Making the old wall crack a bit.

Riku then backed away and walked out of the room.

"Kiyoshi, Kyoko, go with her please." Krad order before anything else could happen. "Dark you should show my second in command some respect, I knew before you said that, my sister showed you some. Watch your back, I'm sure she'll have the school against you soon." With those words said, the older blonde walked out of the room and went to the opposite end of the hallway, followed by the rest of the Yi Kun.

* * *

The Kwon Ryu stayed outside after that incident. All the Kwon Ryu members stayed away from the Yi Kun. "Damn it! This could have gone better!"

Li was furious, "Dark! How could you say that! Riku could have tried to kill you!"

"Yeah, she could have, but she didn't. Now sit down Li! And don't forget the Hi Kum is only a few weeks away. And the last thing we need is for a fight to break out between the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun."

Everyone nodded in agreement even though one of them hated the idea. But no one would do anything against Dark's orders. Unless the wanted an early funeral.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Dark yelled above all of them. A little too loud, causing most of the Yi Kun members outside to stop and stare at them in annoyance. "Look until we can get out of this school we have to deal with it."

"Why do we have to behave?"

"Because Taro, this whole school is full of Yi Kun, who could kick our asses whenever Riku or Krad say so. AND only HALF of our school is Kwon Ryu. I really don't want to get into a fight like that." the Kwon Ryu gang sighed in defeat. Nothing they could do would help out if a fight were to break out.

A shadow fell over Dark as he kept pondering what to do. "Get out of the way, you're blocking the sun!"

"Maybe you should worry more about the Yi Kun than the sun Dark."

His violet eyes glanced up at the figure besides him. he was a tall man with broad shoulders and shoulder length black hair. He was the leader of the Hyun Ki gang. Senko Lee. He held a know-it-all smirk across his face. Making Dark scowl at him in disgust.

"Now, now Dark, don't be that way. The Hyun Ki and Kwon Ryu can help each other out."

"Go to hell Senko, the Kwon Ryu don't need your help, not now not ever!" Dark closed his eyes again, in hopes that Senko would go away, which he didn't.

"Now, now Dark, don't be so harsh. I'm only trying to help out an old friend." He lifted Dark's chin to his face. "isn't that right, koi?" he whispered into Dark's ear making him shiver.

Slapping his hand away Dark became enraged by just the touch of Senko. "Go. To. Hell. Senko." He was fed up with the bullshit the Hyun Ki leader was trying to pull just to join sides. "Never would I resort to having the Kwon Ryu join you."

The Kwon Ryu leader jumped off the table he had been sitting on and walked away, followed by the other Kwon Ryus.

"So, Senko, why are you so determined to make Dark yours again?" the Hyun Ki second in command, Ryuki, turned to face his leader.

"Because Ryuki, he is the new prey that I _need_ to hunt, and besides, I can tell that Dark has a thing for the Yi Kun leader, Krad Hikari." Senko laughed to himself and headed back towards the school.

A noise came from behind the bushes that lined the school boarder. Right where the Hyun Ki had been not a minute ago. Two figures kept close watch on each of the gang leaders, planning something that involved all three of them.

**

* * *

This was a short chapter I know and I'm sorry but my ideas have been shot, any ideas how to start the next chapter? Feel free to tell me.**


	8. Confusion Hopes

**I do not own D N Angel and I'm tired of typing that EVERY single time I write a chapter. This one is about the past problems the leaders have had. More like, the ones Dark has had. Oh…and two people get killed. Sorry to say, hope you won't miss them! Lol. I also wanted to put in a soccer game, I tried but it didn't work out, so I skipped it. I'm also trying to make this the first day chapter but it's not going so well…I think I'm trying to do too many things at once.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Troubled Pasts

Dark looked up at the blue sky above him, mocking him, because he was stuck on the ground with a school full of Yi Kun. It was suicide for him to even be there. But unfortunately he didn't have a choice.

"Oi, Dark!" he shifted his head slightly to see Hotaka running towards him, waving something in his hands. "I have some news for you!"

With his eyes lids half open Dark turned his attention back at the clouds floating above him. "What is it Aki?"

"It's something really important!" Aki bent down so he could whisper something into Dark's ear, making his eye snap open. The Kwon Ryu leader could help the grin that crept upon his face.

"Are you serious Aki?" his friend nodded. "No kidding." He jumped up from his spot and headed towards the school gate, and thankfully none of the teachers noticed he was gone.

"Aki, what exactly did you tell him?" Li walked up next to Hotaka.

"I told him that Krad wasn't at school, but at the beach and none of the Yi Kun are there either." A smirk spread across Aki's face. "And besides, Dark needs some time off."

"Whatever Aki, I really don't think you should take matters into your own hands. Even I wouldn't trust you with that gleam in your eyes, it looks creepy. And we've known each other for years now! I really hope you haven't gone and sent our leader to his death." Li shook his head then dragged Aki back to the school. "Come on, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Li didn't know you cared so much!" Aki snickered. "But it does mean a lot."

"Whatever."

Li just sighed and walked away, followed by a very happy Hotaka.

* * *

Dark wandered the street aimlessly, trying to decide if he should really go to the beach and talk to Krad or just go back to school.

"Man, I wish he didn't hate me so much!"

"Who hates you?" Dark jumped at the sudden voice what it also sounded familiar. He turned around to see Krad standing behind him. His heart began to pound in his chest, _God please; don't let me make a fool out of myself again! Please!_

"Um…you?" Dark rubbed the back of his head and blushed uncontrollably. He turned around and hid his face in his hands.

"I never said I hated you Dark, actually it's quite the opposite of that." the blonde kept walking at his steady pace and passed Dark who was unsure on how to answer that.

"Huh? You…don't hate me then?"

The blonde shook his head, "no. I have nothing against you Dark Niwa. But you should watch what you say to my sister."

"But when she first saw us, she acted like she didn't know me!"

"Because she was surrounded by Yi Kun and besides, its instinct for her to act that way. When she's at school that's the way she was taught. To always be a Yi Kun when faced with another gang member. Our brother taught us that…" his voice trailed off at the memory of his brother's death.

"I'm sorry Krad; I didn't mean to bring it up."

"Don't worry about it." The blonde kept waking in silence.

_God now what am I suppose to say without making an idiot out of myself? Think Dark think! What to say what to say? Maybe I should ask him about himself no that seems just too weird! What if I- no that wouldn't work. GOD WHY CAN'T I THINK OF ANYTHING? Damn it! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! The one time I get to talk with Krad is the one time I have nothing to say!_

"My sister told me you have a brother…"

Dark's head snapped up in surprise at the sudden words. "Hai, I do have a brother. Name's Daisuke."

"So that's who Satoshi likes." He thought out loud to himself.

"Satoshi? He's your brother then?"

Krad nodded, "yeah. He talks about Daisuke a lot. He has a crush on him. Just don't tell Daisuke, Satoshi would never forgive me if he found out."

"Does it honestly matter if your brother hates you or not, or doesn't trust you?"

"For you, probably not. But for me, yes. I'm the leader of the Yi Kun; my leadership is built out of trust. Everyone of the Yi Kun has to know that they can trust me or you're not a real leader. At least that's what I think." Krad sighed.

"Hm. Maybe that way of thinking isn't so bad. I just lead with an iron fist!" Dark let out a nervous laugh and walked along side the blonde. The blonde he cared about.

"Um, Krad?"

The blonde only turned to him without a word.

"Why are ditching school?"

"I don't like to think of it as ditching, I'd like to of it more as taking a brief break that just doesn't involve going to school and lasting the whole school time."

"Hm."

**

* * *

I know this chapter was really short but I needed to add something else. Someone asked me if I could list the gangs and which members went where. So I decided to add that in this chapter. Sorry for ending the Dark and Krad scene early. And since my brain has momentarily stopped. Names in bold will be introduced later. And this time I added Daisuke and Satoshi.**

**Yi Kun**

**Leader:** Krad Hikari

**Second in command:** Riku Hikari and Hiro Yoon (_they both are it because I thought of putting Riku as it but then Hiro also filled the spot_.)

Satoshi Hikari-knows how to fight but would rather not.

Taichi Yoon-Hiro's younger brother.

Yoko and Yoshi Lee

Kiyoshi and Kyoko Takimoto

Xiang Lee-not Yoko and Yoshi's brother!

Kane Yamamoto-Kiro's brother (who will be introduced later)

**Kiro Yamamoto**-Kane's brother.

Leiko Chang

And Hikaru has long since been dead, he isn't an active character anymore, well he never was.

**Kwon Ryu**

**Leader:** Dark Niwa

**Second in command:** Hotaka Akimoto-Aki for short.

Daisuke Niwa-doesn't even know how to fight. Helps when needed.

Shinju Hikari-traitor

Taro and Hachiro Takashi

**Katsu and Riald Chang**

Tamiko and Tomo Akira

Li Sharon

**Jiro Chung**

**Shiro and Haruko Nishimoto**

**Hyun Ki**

**Leader: **Senko Lee

**Second in command: **Ryuki Chung

**Ryota Chung- Ryuki's brother**

**Takeru Lee- Senko's brother**

**Reiji and Shin Kim**

**Katsuo- last name unknown**

**Koryu Kawashima-Kuno's brother**

**Kuno Kawashima-Koryu's brother**

_**If there's something else any of you would like me to put then just ask. And if you want characters descriptions then also just tell me.** _


	9. Glass Angels

**I do not own D N Angel; I don't know why I wrote that again. This chapter is about Dark and Krad, and their pasts all the way! YAY! ok so I forgot to Write about their pasts, I'm really sorry about that!**

* * *

Chapter nine: Glass Angels 

Dark and Krad continued to walk towards the beach. They talked about random things. And to anybody they seemed to be good friends, to the gangs it would have been an act. Yet it was neither. They were just having a good time talking to someone other than a fellow gang member for once.

As they neared the beach they had talked about almost everything. Expect their pasts. And Dark didn't really want to get Krad upset if saying something would bring up his depressing memories back.

They sat down on the sand, by the shore. Dark took a deep breath and sighed; from beside him he could hear Krad doing the same thing. He chanced it and peered over at the blonde sitting next to him.

"Um…Krad? Can I ask you something?" Dark muttered under his breath, but at least the blonde heard him so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Go ahead Dark. Ask away." He added a simple smile that almost made Dark faint.

"Well, when you told me that Kwon Ryu killed your brother, do you know who they were?"

Krad gave him a questioning look. "Well, I can't quite remember but I think it was someone named Anjay, who was the leader at the time. Actually I can't remember the Kwon Ryu ever having problems until a few years before Anjay became leader. My brother spoke of him often."

"What was his last name?"

"Again, I can't seem to remember, but I'm sure it started with an 'N', my brother made that loud and clear." Krad gazed at the stars above him and sighed.

Talking about Hikaru was hard for him; he missed his brother so much and knew Riku did as well. But Satoshi was too young to remember he was only four years old, Krad and Riku had been eight. They lost everything at a young age and to make things they ended up being broken a part. Each going to different families.

The bastards didn't even let Riku and Krad stick together. After about another three years fate struck and Krad was able to find his twin. But it was only four years ago when they saw Satoshi, by then he was emotionless and expressionless as well. After all that happened all Satoshi got in return was an awful life with parents that hated him.

Krad cleared his throat and spoke, still not facing Dark. "Why do you want to know?"

"I'm not sure really. But I used to know someone named Anjay. After a few years though, he died." _To hell I know who Anjay is. He was my brother. God I hope Krad won't hate me for it if he finds out._

"He was your brother wasn't he?" violet eyes widened at the truth being spoken from the blonde's lips.

"H-how did you know?" his voice cracked and his heart started pounding, what if Krad hated him for that? What would he do?

"Hm. I guessed. And the way your eyes looked when I said his last name started with an 'N' I could tell right there." The blonde inhaled, "I don't hate you Dark. Incase you're wondering."

"Why?"

"Nani?"

"Why! Why don't you hate me! I mean my brother killed yours. Shouldn't you be trying to kill me by now?"

Krad simply shook him head. "No, I don't. And why should I? You didn't do anything wrong. You were only seven, eight, right?" the dark haired leader nodded. "My brother was ten years older than me; I'm assuming the same goes for you?" Again Dark nodded. "Then why should I hate you? I have no reason to."

Dark sat there stunned. How could the blonde let him off so easily!

"A-are you sure about that Krad?" Dark still couldn't believe it was true.

"Hai. I don't blame you or hold any grudges either."

"Arigato."

They sat in silence for a while, each not bothering to ruin the moment. With out knowing it, the sun began to set and yet, they still hadn't moved from their spots. Dark didn't enjoy the eerie quietness that surrounded both the leaders when they didn't have anything to talk about.

Krad looked over at Dark, who was lying down with his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Tenshi." Dark let the word slip from his mouth. He started to blush when Krad turned to look at him.

"Tenshi? Angel…eto…" Krad replied.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to say that out loud. I-"

"Excuse me for asking but, do you have an angel Dark?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean someone you care about. And would do anything for."

"Hai, I do. But don't think I'm going to tell you who it is."

"Honto? Will you at let tell me something about this person you like?" Krad looked at Dark, who was hiding his head in his hands so the blonde wouldn't see the blush that only deepened.

"Eto…let's see…what can I tell you without giving the person away? I can say this, he does have blonde hair and dark golden eyes." Dark smiled as he said this.He did give itaway, but Dark did mind.Just as long as he could see Krad.

The blonde next to him held an amused smile on his face. A sudden flash took him by surprise as he saw the Kwon Ryu leader had a camera in his hands. He had just taken a picture of Krad smiling.

"Sorry for the sudden flash but I promised someone to take your picture."

_

* * *

Dark noticed a figure sitting alone on the silver swing set at the elementary school. not far from the high schools. He realized it was Riku and she was gently pushing the ground beneath her. A light breeze blew in front of his face as he kept watching the blonde. _

"_You don't have to stand in the shadows Dark; I already know you're here." _

"_I should have known."_

_Dark walked through the playground and sat down by her swinging along. _

"_What are you doing here Riku?"_

_The blonde didn't look up at him but glanced at the school windows instead._

"_I do want to apologize for before. About snapping at you when you didn't even do anything." _

"_Don't worry about it. I'm over it." Dark said with a smile. "But you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?"_

_Riku pointed to a few students running out of the building. Among them was a small boy with dark brown hair and silvery green eyes. He came running over towards Riku and Dark._

"_Riku! Riku look what I made!" the little boy held out a statue of an angel, with white wings and long black hair. The figure itself was standing up with its eyes closed and in its gloved hands was a crystal rose, though the whole flower looked amazingly life like. _

"_Holy shi-" before he could finish his sentence Riku punched him in the arm._

"_Don't swear in front of little kids." _

"_Gomen."_

"_Riku, who is that?" the little boy pointed at Dark._

"_I'm Dark-"_

"_His name is Dark. Dark this is Kishin, Kane's little brother."_

"_Nice to meet you Dark. Riku can you hold onto this for me? I want to go play before we leave."_

"_Go ahead Kishin." The boy dark haired boy handed the statue to Riku and was off with a flash._

"_This may be rude but I wanted to ask you something."_

"_Nothing's stopping you Dark, go ahead."_

"_Well, you seemed sad a moment ago."_

"_I was just thinking about my brother, I haven't seen him smile in so long, but I know that he smiles when you talk to him sometimes."_

"_Do you want to make a deal?" Dark looked at Riku's golden eyes and smiled._

* * *

"So, who's the picture for?" 

"Sorry Krad, but I can't tell you that. Confidential." He put the camera back in his coat pocket and sighed.

"Whatever. I bet it's for Riku." Krad peered at Dark out of the corner of his eye, to see the dark haired teen wide eyed.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!"

"I didn't."

Dark's mouth hung open. He just gave who it was away and Krad had just guessed.

"I can't believe I just walked into that! She's going to kill me!"

"Don't worry about it Dark, Riku won't kill you as long as you don't tell her that I know." The blonde teen stood up and brushed himself off. Dark did the same and was about to say goodbye.

"What time is it?"

"About eight. Why?"

"Cause I have to get going," Krad turned towards Dark and lifted his chin, "I hope to see you later Dark. Try to keep your distance at school, just to be on the safe side."

He pressed his lips against Dark's for a brief moment then broke it. "See ya later Dark." The blonde gave him a wink then started to leave. While the Kwon Ryu leader stood there and smiled.

**

* * *

I know that wasn't the best chapter ever but I wanted to write this one well. And I completely forgot to have this beta read. Shimmering Solitude, you have to remind me sometimes. **


	10. Divided Pasts

**I do not own D N Angel. Later in this chapter is some child abuse I'm sorry to say that…I want to tell you who it is but you'll just have to read it. Chapter ten is finally up! Now I'm going to take a break from writing this story. Updating almost everyday isn't helping me at all. And don't worry I'll update soon…hopefully.**

* * *

Chapter ten: Divided Pasts

Riku sat on the silver swing set, quietly watching as the kids ran around playing with one another. Her eyes fell on Kishin, he reminded her of Kane in the childish way that he acted.

When they were little, even when she had been separated from her brothers, Kane had been there to help her through the losses in her life. As light breeze tugged at her, she moved her bangs out of her view and sighed.

"Hey Riku." A voice came from behind her. She already knew who it was even without turning around.

"How are you Dark?" She asked in a silent whisper.

The dark haired teen sat down on the swing next to her and asked, "Riku, is something wrong?"

"Eh? No, I'm fine Dark. I just have a small cold that's all. What brings you here?" She replied.

He grinned and reached into his coat pocket, taking out a picture. He handed it to Riku. The sight that greeted her made a warm smile cross her face.

"Arigato Dark." She flipped it over and handed it back to Dark, "read this."

_Riku, _

_I'm glad that you're smiling again. I will always be there to smile for you too. _

_-Krad._

"Hm. When did he write that?" Dark asked.

Riku pointed to the bottom of the photo.

_P.S. _

_I wrote this before you brought it home with you Dark. I'm disappointed that you didn't seem to notice._

"Wha! When did he do that?" Dark slumped in his swing, "Man that's not fair!" he gave the picture back to Riku and pouted.

"I think my brother might just like you back Dark. You never know." She stared at the open sky. The colors of the sunset were breath taking.

"Why are you here Riku?" Dark asked softly

"Eto…I come here to relax and to pick up Kishin. Since he's back in school Kane asked me to pick him up. But sometimes Kiro comes here with me."

"Kiro?" Dark asked out of curiosity.

"Uh huh. Kiro is Kane's twin. The only difference is that Kiro's hair is longer." Riku replied.

"Hm. Kiro…" Dark muttered under his breath.

"Daijobu Dark?" Riku asked.

"Hm? Hai, I'm fine just thinking. How did you guys get separated anyways?"

Riku's eyes clouded with sorrow and pain. A sudden shadow seemed to cover her pale skin.

"Riku I didn't-"

"It's fine Dark. I don't mind." She shifted slightly in her seat. "But where to begin? After we found out our brother was dead and our parents died in the fire, the social workers spent no time in finding us adoptive homes. Krad begged them to let us stay together or at least me and Satoshi. He was still only four and he had no idea what was happening. But they split us up as well."

* * *

-_Flashbacks-_

_The fire burned with passion as people looked on. Three little kids were standing close by, standing together, and watching the blaze in disbelief. Two had golden blonde hair and the youngest, and shortest, one had light blue hair. _

_"Krad, what's going on?" the little boy asked his older brother. (Satoshi can speak very well even though he is four.) _

_"Eto…don't worry Satoshi. We have to stick together from now on." Krad replied. _

_The little Satoshi nodded. He held his favorite stuffed animal in his right arm tightly, afraid that it would end up burning as well. His other arm was outstretched, his hand grasping Riku's, afraid of getting separated from his elder sister. _

_"Krad Hikari?" a woman in a blue uniform stepped closer to the three. _

_He turned around, keeping his brother and sister well behind him. "What do you want?" he snapped. _

_"I want you to come with me, I'm taking you to see your new family." The lady said. _

_Krad stayed where he was. "I'm not going to leave my brother and sister!" _

_"I'm sorry Krad, but you have to come with me. NOW!" the woman's voice was now harsh and cold. She had grabbed Krad's arm and was pulling him away from Riku and Satoshi. _

_"NO! I won't leave them!" he tried to pry her hand off of his arm, which by now must have been a bruise. _

_"You don't have a say in the matter. There is a nice family that wants a son. And you fit that description. So come along!" _

_"NO! I'm not going to leave them behind!" Krad was fed up with trying to pull away from the woman so he did the first thing that came to his mind, bite her. So he did. His jaws were strong and his teeth pierced the woman's skin, crimson blood began to flow from the wound. _

_"Kusotare! You little brat! Why I ought to-" _

_"Ought to what? Huh! Go to hell!" Krad screamed at her. He ran back to his brother and sister who were trying not to be separated as well, clinging to one another for protection. "NO! Don't take them away from me!" _

_But the lady from before snatched his arm again. This time before he could do anything about it, she slapped him across the face with the back of her hand. Unfortunately for Krad, her hand held several rings on her fingers that cut into his cheek. _

_"Don't you dare try anything! You are going to that nice family right now! Even if your brother and sister can't go with you! Let's go." She dragged him back, but when he tried to protest, her only response was a slap or punch to his face._

* * *

"I'm not sure if it was right for me to say that. it's my brother's life not mine." Riku's eyes were filled with pain and anger. Anger for what happened to them. Pain for the trouble they went through.

"You don't have to go on Riku if you don't want to."

"No. I think I should, it might help to tell somebody for once about how hard it was for us."

"What about the other Yi Kun?"

"They don't know, and never will know. The Yi Kun don't know about the past and even though you can tell that they just have to know, they still don't ask about it."

* * *

"_Riku, don't slouch in your seat, it's not proper for a lady to be slumped over the table." A woman by the name of Midoriko, had adopted Riku Hikari into her family. _

"_I don't care about being a lady, can't I go outside and play with the other kids?"_

"_No! of course not, there're any proper girls out there for you Riku, the only children out there are boys. If you go out there, when you come back a serious punishment will be you greeting home." _

"_Yes, madam."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yes, mother." Riku sighed, "may I be excused?"_

"_Alright dear."_

_Riku quietly pushed her seat out from under the table and walked up to her room. She hated this life style. Being waited on every day and night. She could live like this, even though most girls would love that treatment, it just didn't suit Riku._

_A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked out the window. Outside she could see the boys playing with each other and having fun. Something she hasn't had for a long time. Her bedroom door opened behind her and a tall man with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, stepped into the room._

"_What do you want Fujita?"_

_The blonde sat down next to Riku with a warm smile on his face. He watched the boys having fun and he watched his sister every day, and how she hated living here. _

"_Why don't you go and play Riku. I haven't seen you have fun since…since you got here. I know mother can be hard but it's for the best. But today, forget about her and the rules she's laid down. Go out there and have a great time, while you can." He gave his adopted sister a gentle hug then left the room. _

_Riku stood there. Looking out at the sunny day and listened to the laughter. Quickly changing into her greatly less fancy clothes, threw on a red shirt and black cargo pants, finishing tying her shoes, Riku escaped down the drainpipe._

_Hurrying as fast as she could, Riku ran towards the group of boys that were playing soccer. Asking if she could join, Riku actually acted like a kid for once. That was the day she had made some friends, at least before her adopted mother found out and kept her locked in the basement. The only who came to see her was Fujita._

_She was twelve years old when her adopted mother died. And when she was able to get out of that stuffy home. Fujita didn't want to see her go, but Riku did want to find her brothers. After saying goodbye she was on her way. The date had been, March 12th, when she left. A few days later that very house she hated was burned down, with Fujita in it. It was burned down by the Kwon Ryu. _

_Seven months later, Riku had finally found out where her brother had been staying. With a man named Reijin and his wife, Miko. Some parents they had turned out to be…_

* * *

"_Krad! You better get your ass in here and clean this shit up!" a twelve year old boy came limping into the kitchen, where his adopted mother stood._

"_Hai. I'll clean it up right now." He was greeted as a fist collided with his face, knocking him to the ground. _

"_I don't remember you telling you to speak!" she took her cigarette out of her mouth for a moment to spit at the young boy. "Damare! I don't want to hear your bratty little fucking voice!"_

_Krad was fed up, he put with this for four long years, and now, his patients was beyond over the edge. He threw the rag onto the floor._

"_NO!"_

_Miko's face turned to face him, "what the hell did you say, you spoiled brat?"_

"_SPOILED! Who the hell are you calling spoiled bitch! I'm not spoiled! Far from it! You don't even treat me like a person." Krad brought his fist towards her stomach and landed a punch._

_Miko slumped to the floor and groaned in pain. A moment of hesitation was his one mistake. Miko grabbed his leg and pulled it out from under him. Knocking him down. He was helpless from the sudden movement. And he definitely wasn't prepared for what followed._

_Miko started punching Krad in his stomach and face. Taking her cigarette and jabbing it into the blonde's already bruised skin. Only to receive a cry of pain from Krad. The dark haired woman kept beating her so-called-son with her fists. _

_Tonight was when Krad's life changed. Thankfully his sister, Riku was about to knock on the door when she heard Krad yelling at his adopted mother. She made a run for the police station. The only thing driving her was thought of possibly losing a brother. If she had stayed, Krad would have been dead._

_

* * *

A little boy was playing on the swing set, while two blondes watched in the distance._

"_Krad?"_

"_Riku." The older blonde turned to face his sister. "I'm fine, I promise."_

"_Honto? Are you telling the truth Krad?" Riku's eyes were filled with disbelief._

_Krad put on the best smile he could. "Hai. I'm alright Riku. Stop worrying about me."_

_As Riku was about to speak, a shadow cast over them. He had short, messy, black hair and piercing black eyes. _

"_Are you Krad Hikari?" he put his face up close to Riku's_

"_N-no." she couldn't help but stutter._

_The ugly man looked at the other blonde, "So you must be Krad then, right?" _

"_And if I am? What do you want with me?" he didn't want Riku and Satoshi taken away from him._

"_I'm Quinn Yun, I'm also the leader of the Yi Kun gang. Your brother, Hikaru, asked us to bring you three with when we leave for the Yi Kun household. But by the time we got to the fire you three were already gone." He looked at Satoshi for a moment. _

"_What's the Yi Kun?"_

"_Your brother was leader before I was. He trusted me to take his place until you, Krad, were old enough to handle it yourself." He held out his hand and offered it to the young blonde. "Come on, Krad. You guys will be safer with us, and you'll never be separated again."_

_Krad hesitated, but finally decided it was the best choice. Taking Quinn's hand Krad told Riku to get Satoshi and come along._


	11. Past Betrayals

**I'M BACK! I don't own DN Angel. I hope you will all remember that so I don't have to keep writing it. This chapter is about Dark and Senko. Past. I owe this chapter to Shimmer Solitude. Idea giver. This one is going to be a lot of Flashbacks. I didn't run out of ideas this is just a new one! Kwan Jung! Is joining! I really hope this chapter doesn't suck!**

* * *

Chapter eleven: Past Betrayals

Dark stared at the bright moon above him. Thoughts kept screaming in his head, giving him a huge headache. His mind kept going back to the days when Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki were one gang. The Ryu Hyun. His brother, Anjay and Hisao, Senko's cousin, both lead the Ryu Hyun. That's how Dark and Senko met.

_

* * *

A seven-year-old Dark walked around the mansion most of the Ryu Hyun shared. All day he had been wandering around, looking for Anjay. The Hyun Mansion was a huge place and getting lost in it wasn't one of the things he wanted to do today._

"_Anjay? Where are you?" He looked around the hallways and in every room he passed yet he still couldn't find his brother. Dark sat in a bedroom and started to cry. He had never been separated from his older brother before. _

_He was so distracted to hear the soft footsteps approaching him. "Oi, my name's Senko Lee. Are you lost?" _

_Amethyst eyes met hazel. Dark wiped his eyes and stared at the stranger. "My name's Dark Niwa. I can't find Anjay, this place is so big I can't find my way around."_

_Senko extended a hand towards Dark, "I'll help you. I know this place inside and out. My older cousin is out too. I think they both went somewhere together. Some place with the Yi Kun or something like that."_

_As Dark took his hand, in that moment they became best friends, doing everything together, yet what they didn't know was that one day they would be enemies. _

_

* * *

Senko wrapped his arms around the dark haired teen in front of him. He gently hugged his koi and smiled. His amber eyes were watching the sunset when Dark's voice spoke up._

"_Senko?"_

"_Hai, what is it koi?"_

"_My brother was saying something…something about the gang splitting up and stuff…is it true?" Dark looked up at Senko, whose eyes were turned towards the sunset._

"_Senko?"_

"_Eto…I'm not sure Dark. But I hope it's not true. I don't want to lose you Dark." Senko put on his sweetest smile and Dark thought he was telling the truth, without a second thought._

_Later that night, after the sun disappeared into the distance, Senko said goodnight to Dark._

"_I'll see you tomorrow koi." He gave Dark a quick kiss and left him to walk home._

_Dark sat there staring at the dark starry night, thinking of Senko and how much he meant to him. He was so focused on Senko that he didn't know someone had come up behind him. _

"_Dark? What are you doing here?" _

_Dark snapped his head and looked at the person behind him. Anjay._

"_Anjay? What are you doing here?"_

_Anjay was an older version of Dark, he had dark purple hair and crystal light_ _amethyst eyes. He had on a black button down shirt and black cargo pants. He took a seat next to Dark._

"_I could ask you the same thing. I assume you were here with Senko?" Dark nodded. "I don't want you to see him Dark. His cousin, Hisao, has been acting strange lately. I think the Ryu Hyun might split into two separate gangs. The means, Senko will be against you."_

"_That's not true Anjay!" Dark's eyes fell towards his shoes. He didn't want Anjay to see the tears that his own brother had brought to his eyes._

"_Dark. I just concerned about you. Senko doesn't seem like a bad dude, but, I have my doubts. I just talked to Hisao a few minutes ago and we agreed, the Ryu Hyun is now splitting up. Hisao and I will now be leading different gangs. Dark…you are no longer part of the Ryu Hyun. The Kwon Ryu is your new clan."_

"_Anjay…where were you that night? The night I got lost in the mansion, you weren't there so I got lost, and that's how I met Senko. It's not my fault. It's yours! What were you doing that was so important!"_

"_Dark you have to understand…"_

"_Understand what!"_

"_Urusai Dark! Just listen. I didn't abandon you. I went to follow Hisao. I over heard him saying something about burning down one the Yi Kun households. I had a sinking feeling I knew which one too. Understand that I went to save someone, but because we were in different clans he didn't believe me…" Anjay sighed and inhaled. "And to make it worse he died, all because of Hisao. He used to be my best friend until he matters into his own hands."_

"_Who was he?"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Who was he? That guy you tried to save."_

"_Hikaru Hikari. The first time I saw him was at the park. I was running home to keep a promise to you, as I passed the park I saw him. His long golden hair shining in the evening sunset and the warm, caring smile his lips held. I briefly stopped to stare at him some more. I wondered why someone that beautiful would be in the park so late. Then out of nowhere I saw two other little kids running towards him." Anjay paused, recalling the memory perfectly._

"_I lost track of time as I sat down and rested. Before long, when I was ready to leave I felt someone grabbed my hair. I think it was Krad, Hikaru's younger brother. He had the same golden hair and eyes, only his hair was a lot longer than Hikaru's. It was Krad who helped me meet Hikaru and I was grateful, even if I never told him that."_

"_Ok, Anjay, that's enough down memory lane. But that night where did you go!"_

"_Oh yeah! You see that night, Hisao was going to go and burn down Hikaru's house. He had found out that I was meeting with a Yi Kun, he thought it was something more. I wish it had been but it was too late before I could ever tell him. I wanted to stop Hisao from killing an innocent but by the time I got there, the house was engulfed in burning flames."_

"_What happened to Krad and his other brother?"_

"_Actually, Dark, his twin was a girl, Riku. And I don't know. But someday they will be part of the Yi Kun, if you find them, tell Krad that I didn't burn down their house. And if Senko ever admits to having anything to do with it then turn him in."_

_

* * *

A few days before the Ryu Hyun split up for good, Dark took a walk around his old back yard. As he walked deeper into the woods he kept hearing voices. And one sounded familiar._

"_But, koi, I thought you said that you were going to dump him!" Dark walked closer towards the voices until they were in view, he knew the two figures right away. Koryu Kawashima and Senko Lee. _

"_I am Koryu, just give me some time. Dark is a loser, I'll tell him I've found someone new."_

"_But you've said that for the past five months! When are you really going to break up with him!"_

"_Tomorrow? How does that sound? Tomorrow at the stroke of midnight, it was the same time we had met."_

"_Really! You promise to leave him tomorrow?"_

"_Hai, have I ever lied to you my koi?"_

"_Iie, I guess not." Koryu walked over to the small river and stared down at it._

"_Don't worry, Dark won't find out abou-"_

"_About you two?" Dark was fend up with being used like that. His brother was right, but he was too blind to see it. "Too late Senko. I'm dumping you."_

_Senko's eyes fill with anger, nobody dumped him and got away with it. "Oh no you don't!"_

"_Who's going to stop me? Not you Senko. My brother is the new leader of the Kwon Ryu, which means…" Dark paused as people came out of the shadows. "Which means, you're out numbered."_

_The last thing he remembered seeing was Senko's eyes, they were filled with such hatred. From then on, Dark, never thought the same of Senko again._

* * *

Dark stretched as he remembered the past. What happened between him and Senko. The events that him to hate the Hyun Ki leader. He betrayed him and his cousin betrayed Anjay. He stalked off as the last remaining memories faded from his mind.

Daisuke looked out the window, it had started to rain an hour ago and Dark still wasn't back. He was home alone, none of the other Kwon Ryus were there. The red head finally gave up on waiting for Dark. He headed upstairs as the doorbell rang. Daisuke ran back down the steps in hopes it was Dark. When he opened the door someone else was there.

* * *

"S-satoshi? What are you doing here?"

Satoshi looked at Daisuke for a moment, "I was looking for Krad. He didn't come home from school and the whole Yi Kun is out looking for him.

"Really? Oh! Come on in. It's pouring outside." Once Satoshi was inside he shook the water from his hair, he was soaked inside and out. "Satoshi, your clothes are soaked! You need dry ones."

"No, really Niwa, that's ok I was going back outside to look for Krad. I just wanted to know if you've seen him."

"Hold on! I'm coming with you! Let me get you one of Dark's coats. It's better than you wet clothes."

"Thanks Niwa."

"Call me Daisuke. Everybody else does."

"Sure…Daisuke."

**

* * *

I decided to rewrite the list…a little. I have a new character, Kwan Jung. My friend, Jonathan, has now become part of my story. This is going to be such fun! _claps_ this is going to be awesome! And I didn't have anything else to write for this chapter. And I didn't pick this name out for my friend. He did. Surprise, surprise! He was able to do that before I finished this chapter! Congrats Jon! lol. I'm a little bit insane at the moment. I'll let you guys guess if he really looks like what I've said.**

**I'm sorry I have to go, the nice men in white suits are going to help me put my straight jacket on. I get a free jacket!**

**I'm replacing, **Leiko Chang**, with Kwan Jung. And it's a Korean name not Japanese. The ones in bold I'll fill in later. I'm too tired. Sorry. **

**

* * *

Yi Kun**

**Leader:** Krad Hikari-_(If you don't know what Krad looks like then you're a stupid moron! And that would be sad.)_

**Second in command:** Riku Hikari and Hiro Yoon (_they both are it because I thought of putting Riku as it but then Hiro also filled the spot_.)

Satoshi Hikari-knows how to fight but would rather not._(And if you don't know what Satoshi looks like then you're also dumb.)_

Taichi Yoon- jet-black hair and dark amber eyes

Yoko and Yoshi Lee- both have dark brown hair, Yoko has lighter strikes, and both have light blue eyes.

Kiyoshi and Kyoko Takimoto- waist length auburn hair, Kiyoshi keeps hers braided, and both have dark brown eyes.

Xiang Lee- _(not Yoko and Yoshi's brother!)_ has short dyed green hair and darker blue eyes.

Kane Yamamoto- raven black hair and silvery green eyes

**Kiro Yamamoto**- (_Kane's brother.)_ black hair and silvery green eyes

**Kwan Jung-** short blonde hair and emerald green eyes

And Hikaru has long since been dead, he isn't an active character anymore, well he never was.

**Kwon Ryu**

**Leader:** Dark Niwa- _(If you don't know what Dark looks like again you're stupid.)_

**Second in command:** Hotaka Akimoto-(_Aki for short.)_ black hair with light brown strikes and the same eyes.

Daisuke Niwa-doesn't even know how to fight. Helps when needed. _(I'm not even going to say it.)_

Shinju Hikari-traitor (white hair and golden eyes)

Taro and Hachiro Takashi- black hair and blue green eyes

**Katsu and Riald Chang**

Tamiko and Tomo Akira- both have dark brown hair and dark blue eyes

Li Sharon- brown hair and I can't remember what eyes.

**Jiro Chung**

**Shiro and Haruko Nishimoto**

**Hyun Ki**

**Leader: **Senko Lee- black shoulder length hair and amber eyes.

**Second in command: **Ryuki Chung- dyed blue hair and black eyes.

**Ryota Chung- (_Ryuki's brother)_**

**Takeru Lee- _(Senko's brother)_**

**Reiji and Shin Kim**

**Katsuo- last name unknown**

**Koryu Kawashima- _(Kuno's brother)_**

**Kuno Kawashima- _(Koryu's brother)_**

_**

* * *

If there's something else any of you would like me to put then just ask. And if you want characters descriptions then also just tell me.**_


	12. Enemy Clans

**This chapter is going to be for my friend, Jonathan, only because he said that he would miss me if I died. (Unlike my other friend, Kaylynn.) Which will happen in about 60 years at 11:51:48, which is the time right now. And I have no idea why I asked if he would miss me if I died. **

**I don't own DN Angel and I hope this chapter doesn't suck.**

* * *

Chapter twelve: Enemy Clans 

Krad had been walking around since the night before. Not sure where he was going, not sure what he was going to do. Hi Kum was tonight and he wasn't sure what to do. Krad took the morning to think about whom he was going to bring to the meeting. Riku, Hiro, and a few more people, Yoko and Yoshi, those members for now would join the Hi Kum meeting.

He continued to walk farther and farther away from the Yi Kun household and into Kwon Ryu territory. Krad wasn't paying attention to the fact that Kwon Ryu members were surrounding him in the shadows.

Rustles came from behind him and from both sides. The sounds grew louder as he walked deeper into the forest. Sooner of later the Kwon Ryus would have to deal with the leader, but right now it sounded to Krad as if they were leaving him alone and heading in the opposite direction.

"I wonder where they're going to in such a hurry." The blonde stopped mid step as he heard a voice from the behind him.

"They came looking for me. I was told you were here Krad." Dark came out from his hiding spot. "But I'm glad you came."

"Came? Where am I?"

Dark blinked. Could he actually not know where he was?

"You're in Kwon Ryu territory. Didn't you know?"

Krad shook his head. "I guess I walked farther than I should have. I was only thinking. Usually I end up going to the beach without knowing. It helps me relax."

"Why don't we go there now? I wanted to talk to you but I didn't dare walk into Yi Kun grounds. I was afraid of getting my head cut off."

"Don't worry about that. Riku doesn't have a grudge against you, she just mildly hates you."

"Wow, that helps a bunch." Dark sighed. Talking to Krad wasn't going to be easy. He finally remembered where he had heard Krad's name. His brother asked him to tell the blonde the truth. "Um, Krad? I really need to talk to you about something important."

"I can't today. Remember? The Hi Kum Meeting is tonight."

"T-that's tonight? You mean _this_ tonight?"

"Hai. Dark, you're the leader of the Kwon Ryu, still a Leader. You should know this stuff. I have to go. Keep in mind that at the Hi Kum, the Jiang Yun and Mei Xiangs are going to be there." Krad looked at his watch and started heading back.

"Oi! Krad hold on!" he turned back to see the Kwon Ryu leader heading towards him. "Are you saying that the Bosses are going to be there? But…why…why would they would come all the way here just for a meeting?"

Krad shrugged, "who knows Dark. But that's the way it is. I'm sorry, but I have to get going." He continued on his way, leaving Dark behind him.

* * *

During the mid-afternoon the streets were busy. People acting like they didn't have problems to deal with. 

Walking in middle of the less busy part of the street was a guy wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black windbreaker vest over it. A ringing sound grabbed his attention as he stopped to take out his cell phone from his black cargo pants.

"Hello?"

"Where are you! Hurry up and get back here! The Hi Kum starts in a few hours."

"Ok. Chillax Hiro. I'll be there in a few."

"Damn it! You better be! Krad should be back soon as well. If he comes and you're not here…I don't know what I'm going to do with you!"

"Calm down, I'm heading home right now."

"Just hurry up!"

"Whatever." He hung up the phone and turned around.

_Just when I was about to enjoy the day off, now I have to go all the way back _just _because of the fucking Hi Kum Meeting. But it is a chance to what's going on between the gangs. She'll probably be there…I wonder how everybody's doing._

He adjusted his sunglasses and ran a hand through his dyed black and blonde hair. Naturally his hair was blonde, but change is good, so he dyed parts of it black.

* * *

Hiro looked around nervously. Most of the clans and their leaders were there but his wasn't. Krad was running late and Riku still hadn't shown up with the rest of the group yet. 

"Hiro!" the second in command turned around to see a familiar face. A figure came up and gave him a hug. "Hiro it's been such a long time."

"I know. I'm glad to see you again Sarori. How have you been?" he took a good look at his friend.

"I'm doing great. You're looking at the _new_ second in command of the Jiang Yuns!" Sarori jumped with joy. "But I guess I'm not acting very…gang like. How have you been doing?"

"Fine. I'm just not sure right now. Krad and Riku aren't here yet." Hiro looked around once more and sighed.

"It's ok, I'm sure that Jet can hold the closing time just a little."

"Did someone say my name?" A sudden voice from behind Sarori startled her, she spun around ready to start screaming her head off when she realized it was the leader of the Jiang Yuns.

"Jet! Why did you scare me like that!"

"I didn't mean to Sarori." He turned to Hiro, "you must be Hiro Yoon, Krad Hikari's second in command, right?" Jet extended a hand to Hiro.

"Hai. Hiro Yoon of Yi Kun." He said as the doors swung open. "Riku! Where have you been!"

Riku stood in the doorway, glancing around the meeting room until she found Hiro. "I'm sorry. I was looking around for Him. I talked to Krad a few minutes ago, he's on his way." Riku looked at Sarori and Jet. "Sarori?"

"Riku? I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you in years!" she went up to the blonde and gave her a hug too.

"Good to see you too Sarori." She turned to Jet, "and you must be Jet, the Jiang Yun leader, right?"

"Glad to meet you Riku. Hikari right? Krad's sister?"

"Hai, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. I just thought…well I just thought you would be like Sarori or the Takimoto sisters."

Riku stared at him. Was this idiot serious?

"I really hope you're joking."

"Actually I'm not. I really thought that. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Whatever." With that the blonde stalked off with the rest of the Yi Kun members there.

Jet looked at Hiro. "Did I say something wrong?"

Hiro shook his head, "she's usually like that. But that's why she's also the other second in command."

"Hm."

The three stood there and talked for a few more minutes before Jet looked at the clock. "Sorry. But it's time for the Hi Kum to start." Jet ran up to a platform in the middle of the room. "Everybody! Please have a seat or stand whatever, the Hi Kum is now starting. Close the doors!"

As Jet waited for the doors to close, people from every gang that was there took a seat next to each other. The leaders and second commands jumped onto the platform and took seats up there. Each clan wore their respective colors and talked quietly amongst themselves.

"Alright, the Hi Kum is held every eight years. So, if anyone has something important to say then say it now."

One of the leaders to the sides, stood up and blurted, "The Yi Kun are getting out of control. We've seen them around our territory for the past month!" All the Wun Xin members cheered for their leader.

"Lian, you have something to say?" he stepped aside to let Lian speak.

"Wun Xins have seen the Yi Kun members around our territory in the past month, we're sure that they are trying to run us out."

"Lian, do you have any proof?" Lian glared at Jet and nodded. "Many of us has seen someone with long blonde hair around. And no one in the other gangs besides Yi Kun have that hair." He pointed at Riku, who returned the death glare.

"I doubt you saw one of us there, Lian, we haven't been into the Wun Xin territory in years." Hiro stepped forward, making sure that Riku didn't punch him.

"Don't tell me I'm wrong Yoon! I say what I', told by from my gang and they talk about seeing blonde hair figures. Like him!" he still pointed at Riku. Hearing the last part made her spaz out…at least mentally.

Riku got up and walked over to them. "First off, I'm not a guy. I'm a girl and second, I haven't been anywhere near the Wun Xins and neither has my brother." Her face showed no expression but on the inside was about ready to beat the crap out of Lian.

"Don't deny it! I saw you!"

"Then when did this happen?" Riku stared Lian in the eyes, daring him to speak.

"A few nights ago, around midnight. It was last week, on Tuesday."

"I was at the elementary school. I go there to pick up someone."

Lian smirked. He quickly glanced around making sure Krad wasn't there. "Then it was your brother, Krad."

"That's not true! He was nowhere near you guys!" Riku's voice began to rise as she talked, trying to hold in her anger.

"Then where was he?" Lian smirked, he knew Riku couldn't give an answer. "So?"

"He was with me." Both snapped their heads to see Dark getting up and stepping towards the two.

"Enemy clans? Enemy leaders together?" Jet questioned. All he got from Dark was a sigh.

"I saw Krad that night. I talked to him for a while. He was looking for Riku and we ended up talking." Dark shrugged, he wasn't sure what the big deal was all they did was talk about random things. Even though his heart had been pounding on the inside that every same day.

"And if I'm mistaken it takes at least a day to get into Wun Xin territory right?" This time the voice came from the crowd, all the way in the back, by the closed doors. The crowd of clan members parted to let the Yi Kun leader walk by. "So I couldn't have been there now could I?"

Lian shook his head in agreement but his face became red with fury. "Someone was there."

"Where's your proof, Lian?" Jet asked again.

"Here!" Ami, the second in command for the Wun Xin ran up to her leader. "Here. This is a picture taken from that night and the person has blonde hair!"

"But it's not from any of us." Krad said after glancing at the photo. "We have alibis I was talking to Dark and Riku was somewhere else."

"But how do we know that she's telling the truth?" Jet calmly turned towards Krad.

"Ask Kishin." Hiro said pointing to the back near where Kane was sitting he looked at his brother, who was listening to music.

"Can he hear us?" Jet asked Hiro as they started walking toward the black hair

Hiro shook his head. "He's not even suppose to be here. But no one could watch him so we gave him something to do." He nodded to Kane.

"Hey Kishin." No reply. "Kishin." Again no reply. Kane tapped his little brother's shoulder and motioned for him to take off his headphones. "Kishin, where were you last week on Tuesday?"

"At my school with Riku. You remember Kane, she always comes and picks me up." With that said he put back on his headphones and ignored everybody else.

"Ok, fine, so they both have alibis but then who was it we saw?" all the leaders shrugged, nobody knew and most likely never would.

"Come on. We have to finish the Hi Kum Meeting, before the sun-" Jet was cut off as the doors burst open.

Behind them was the black and blonde haired figure. "HELLO EVERYBODY! SORRY I'M LATE BUT KWAN JUNG IS NOW HERE!" Kwan shouted at the top of his lungs.

**

* * *

There you go everyone chapter twelve. And I decided to intro Kwan in this chapter. **

**Chillax is a funny word, please don't take it. R and R if you want and thank you for reading. And Jon you have to tell me how you liked this chapter.**


	13. Loves a Bitch

**I'm sorry for not posting this the next day after chapter twelve. I needed a break and because I was tired. My friend also flipped out on me and I'm still confused about that.**

**But this weekend I won't be here, going to grandparent's house. Though I did go last weekend. I wanted to stay and keep writing. Such a shame, and Jon won't even be here to read my new chapter! Have fun on your trip Jon! And I'll try to change your character…maybe.**

**My other friend said he would let me put him in a story and I just might…I think this story is going to be way longer than I wanted.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen: Loves a Bitch 

"You know that could have gone better Kwan." Riku was sprawled out upon the grass, staring at the calm lake surface. Sitting next to her was Kwan, casually throwing rocks into the water.

He turned to her and grinned, "I actually thought it went quite well." He let out a small chuckle.

Riku shifted so her head was next to his feet. "Are you joking? The Hi Kum could have gone way better. But you just had to make an entrance didn't you?"

"Hai, hai. I get what you're saying. But I still thought it was pretty funny." Kwan threw another rock at the same time, Riku, tossed one at him. "What did you do that for?"

"You were being an idiot and you also deserve it!" Riku stretched her arms out and sighed. "I also needed a way to vent my anger. _You_ just happened to be right here."

"Boy, aren't I lucky." Kwan rolled his eyes at Riku's response.

"Whatever Kwan. But watch what you do at school. I can't control what happens there, Krad does, and he doesn't have as much patients for you as I do." Riku paused.

"So, what? I have to be in 'best behavior' mode? I don't think so." Kwan shook his head in disagreement.

"You have to. It's fault if you don't like it. The Yi Kun go to school and deal with it, unlike you who runs away from his problems."

"Hey! I don't avoid my problems!" Kwan argued. Riku chuckled.

"Yeah, right. You know just as well as I do that you run from everything." Riku stared him in the eyes; almost questioning why he left then came back so many years later.

Kwan never told Riku the reason he left, but only a small lie, saying it had something to do with the Yi Kun. He leaned back against the tree and continued throwing rocks into the shimmering water surface.

The two stayed that way, each minding their own business, yet wanting to ask questions about the other. It had been four years ago, when Kwan left the Yi Kun for a while. Riku hadn't heard from him at all, and then Kwan shows up at the Hi Kum. Her life just took a new turn down the road. And she didn't like the events following so far.

Riku took a deep breath and decided to speak first after the awkward silence. "Why did you leave?" she didn't make eye contact with Kwan, but only gazed at the lake.

He frowned when Riku didn't look at him; she wasn't one for avoiding people. The only way for him to see her face when he was talking was to go and sit down next to her. So, of course, he did. Kwan got up and stepped over to Riku, he lied back down so his head was next to the blonde's.

"I left for a reason, if that's what you're wandering Riku. I didn't just pack up and leave the Yi Kun."

"It felt like it. But you still didn't answer my question, why did you leave?"

Kwan sighed, "I'm not a hundred percent on that. I can't remember the day I left, only the day after and then everything else." He closed his green eyes and thought for a bit. Why couldn't he remember the last day he was here?

"I didn't ask you_ when_ you left, I asked_ why_ you left."

"I…I can't answer that Riku. I wish I could." Kwan glanced at her but all he got was Riku staring at the lake, still.

He let out a soft sigh and looked up at the sky.

* * *

A figure with white hair approached the Kwon Ryu door. Hesitantly knocked on the door. As he waited for someone to answer he caught a glimpse of golden hair passing by with another guy. At first glance he thought it was Krad, but taking a closer look he saw Riku. 

He was about to go after her when the Kwon Ryu door finally opened. Aki stood there shocked to see him back. "Shinju?"

"Hey, Aki, please tell me Dark's not there. I can't deal with him right now."

Aki shook his head, "No, he left a while ago. Took a walk with some of the others. Come on in." He stepped aside to let Shinju pass. He noticed that the silver haired teen looked back, following his gaze he saw Riku and Kwan walking by. "Forget her. It's not worth it."

"Hn" Shinju walked inside and looked around the place. It hadn't change since the last time he was there.

"What brings you back here Shinju?"

Before he could answer other voices were heard. "What? Shinju's back?" "Where?" "Shinju's here?" More Kwon Ryu members came walking into the living room, some even ran in. Shinju was glad that Dark hadn't come home yet. He wasn't sure if his leader wanted him back.

"Does Dark…does he still hate me?" Shinju stuttered a bit but didn't know how else to ask.

"He never hated you, he just didn't want the Hi Kum to go wrong." Aki replied.

"And a lot has happened in the few days you were gone. Some new Yi Kun member arrived yesterday. Some guy named Kwan something."

"Kwan Jung? I know him." Shinju sighed and leaned back against the chair he sat in.

"You know him? Would he have told you about the Yi Kun?"

"He may not look bright, but he's not stupid. I didn't know he was in the Yi Kun, and he never knew that I was in the Kwon Ryu."

"If you had known, there could have been some info we could use. But then again, Dark doesn't like to lead a gang that way, always spying or something just to get the info." Aki shrugged, "But that's what makes him, well, him."

"I guess…you're right…" Shinju ran a hand through his hair and stood up, "I'm going for a walk." Before anyone could stop him he left the Kwon Ryu house.

* * *

"Come on, I wanted to check something out before we go back to the Yi Kun." Kwan dragged Riku around town, refreshing his memory about everything of the town. 

"Kwan, we have to get back. Krad wanted to talk about something, and I have a feeling it's about you and the Hi Kum. I mean you are a dumbass for saying what you did." Riku fumed as Kwan kept walking forward.

"Don't worry Riku, besides you're here with me! I wouldn't let my best friend down!" he draped an arm around Riku's shoulders.

"Whatever, you're just so full of yourself you know that?" Riku shrugged his arm off and stopped in front of a window. Her golden eyes were looking at a black beanie with a red and white strip across.

Kwan peered over her and grinned, "I'll be right back."

"Kwan! Where are you going now?"

"Just hold on, jeez, I'll be right back."

"Or so you say." Riku muttered under her breath.

"What? Did you say something?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nothing, I'm going to the park. It's right across the street."

"If you say so." Kwan walked into the store and Riku headed across the street.

Riku kept walking along the shady path; the park was her favorite place to be, aside from the beach. She kept forward until a small fountain appeared to her right. Riku leaned on the railing, she looked out at the ocean scene in front of her.

The day seemed almost perfect, almost because Kwan had disrupted the whole Hi Kum Meeting and to make it worse, he may have just made the Yi Kuns some new enemies.

_

* * *

Krad turned towards Kwan, who had just entered the Hi Kum. "Kwan, please, take a seat and be quiet." _

"_S-sure." Kwan sat down next to Riku, her face held a slight smirk on her face. "What's his problem?" He whispered into Riku's ear._

"_I think it may have something to do with the way you just came in. Kwan, how you act here reflects the Yi Kun, my brother is trying to his best to act like a true Yi Kun would. Try and be nice." _

_Kwan frowned, "Fine, I'll be nice, you just have to promise to join me to see the town."_

"_Alright. Just shut up and pay attention." Riku punched him, as Kwan was about to say something. "I said shut up."_

* * *

The rest of the meeting was trying to make Kwan shut up and not say something stupid. But that didn't do much good. Kwan still had to open his mouth and say something stupid. He almost cost the Yi Kun the honor of continuing to join the rest of the clans at the Hi Kum Meetings. 

Riku sighed and straightened her position, stretching out her arms and yawning. They needed to get back home soon. The sun was setting and Krad wanted all the Yi Kuns to be back before midnight. It would take a few hours to walk all the way back.

Soft footsteps approached from behind her. "Stop. Just walk away Shinju."

His voice was pleading and soft, "Riku…I…I just…please just listen…"

"I don't have to listen to anything you say." Riku never let her eyes look at Shinju. "Don't bother trying to convince me other, we have nothing to discuss. Just leave me alone."

"B-but…Riku!" Shinju stopped as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

"I hope nothings wrong." Kwan stepped out from the shadows. He held a white cap in his hands. Heading over to Riku he smirked as Shinju shot him a glare. "Jealous? Here Riku, I found a hat you might like."

"But I never asked for a hat."

"I saw you looking at that black and red one."

"Yeah…black and red, not white." Riku turned around to face him. "I didn't want a white one, so, why did you get me one?"

Kwan grinned, "Because, I thought it would nice on you. And…it's a gift, from me." He draped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and sighed. "Let's get going, you said yourself that it would take a few hours to get back home."

Kwan started to steer his friend to the left as Shinju stepped in their way.

"Just who do you think you are? Riku doesn't have to listen to you!" Shinju protested.

"You're right. She doesn't, but I'm only looking out for her, like _you_ should have been doing. But you turned your back against the Yi Kun for the Kwon Ryus. You shouldn't even be talking to her. Come on Riku, let's get going."

"But, Riku!" Shinju was cut off as Kwan punched him in his gut.

"Just give it up. You know nothing about her. Leave her alone." Before Shinju could regain his balance, Kwan socked him in his upper jaw.

As Shinju took one last look at Riku, she was staring at him with cold, inhuman eyes. Her cat eyes glazed over with hatred and coldness. It burned him inside and out just locking eye contact with her. He noticed Kwan whispering something in her ear and letting a faint smile cross her lips.

That was the last thing he saw of Riku before he passed out.

* * *

"Are you going to tell Krad?" Kwan was walking besides Riku with his arm still around her. 

Riku shook her head. "Krad doesn't care about Shinju and neither do I, why bother?"

"Because, he's your brother."

"I don't care. Let's just get home, please Kwan? I'm getting tired and you still have to tell me about where you were."

"Fine, fine, but when we get back. Do you think Krad's mad at me? You know…for the whole Hi Kum thing?"

Riku laughed, Kwan smiled. "I'm sure he somewhat hates you. Just ignore him for now." The blonde patted his back in reassurances; "He hasn't killed anyone yet, just sent them to a nice visit to the hospital."

"That's a lot of help Riku." Kwan rolled his eyes and sighed. He was dead once Krad got his hands on him.

**

* * *

Here it is! Chapter thirteen! I hope it doesn't suck! I'm going to my grandparents tomorrow so I won't be writing during the weekend. I'm sorry. R and R is you want. I know that wasn't the best flashback, but I really didn't want to write everything about the Hi Kum and my friend, Jon, suggested something different, and I'm sure I spelled that wrong. I hope not. And i'm sorry, it wasn't as long as I had hoped. **


	14. Painful Deaths

**I do not DN Angel. I'm back from my grandparents! And back to good old writing. I'm hoping this chapter will turn out to be a Daisuke and Satoshi, but it might not. I'm trying to do two couples at a time in this one. Dark and Krad with Daisuke and Satoshi. And to make this a little more interesting I was going to put in a few love triangles…anyone want me to use the characters they like? Tell me in a review, if you want. **

**I know this chapter isn't or won't be all that good, I'm sorry about it.**

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Painful Deaths

Satoshi needed to get out of the house, so taking a brief walk around town should help clear his head. He sighed and took a seat on the curb. His feet were killing him, wondering around the town for three hours wasn't a normal thing for him.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a lighter, he began flicking it on and off. The design was unique; it was a picture of a knife, not a pocketknife, more like a dagger. The hilt was a black color with a cobra slithering around the whole knife. It had crimson eyes and the same ebony scales as a live cobra. The combined images were both engulfed in silver flames; the cobra's image and the dagger were circled around the body of the lighter.

"Satoshi-kun? What are you doing here?"

Satoshi turned his head to the side and saw the little red head. "Daisuke? I should be asking you that. I mean this _is_ Yi Kun territory."

Daisuke frowned, "I just wanted to say hi. I saw you walking around town I wanted to talk."

Satoshi shrugged and slid over for Daisuke to set down. "Sure. I just decided to take a walk that's all." He kept flicking the lighter on and off with Daisuke watching.

"Um…Satoshi? Why are you flicking that lighter? You don't smoke do you?"

"No."

"Then why carry that?"

"Actually, it's not mine, it's Riku's. Kwan gave it to her before he left. But she doesn't smoke either nor does Krad. I just like using it even if I don't actually use it. But I do have my own I just, don't have it with me."

"Hm…I guess that makes sense…" Daisuke sighed and stared at the sky.

* * *

"Satoshi, I'm going to kill you when I find you." Krad muttered under his breath, unaware that someone was behind him.

"Talking to someone Krad?" the blonde turned around to see Dark with a tiny smirk.

"Ha, very funny. I was looking for Satoshi. I can't find him."

"Strange…"

"What's so strange about that?"

"Daisuke is missing too. Maybe they're somewhere together." Dark looked around, "Hopefully."

"Whatever, I just need to find my brother." Krad headed off in the direction of the beach, hoping to find Satoshi there.

"Oi! Wait up Krad! I'm coming too!"

"Why?"

"Cause I need to find Daisuke."

"Whatever." Krad ignored Dark the rest of the way, while Dark kept talking about random things.

* * *

"What did you need to think about?" Daisuke tilted his head to the side and smiled.

"Nothing really. Just about the Yi Kun, it's been a while since all of us have been together. Now that Kwan's back, the gang is complete. But something's he says, it just makes a bad impression on the Yi Kun when the other clans see us." Satoshi sighed and ran a hand through his blue hair.

"Are you alright Satoshi?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Satoshi kept flicking the lighter faster, he was getting nervous sitting next to Daisuke. His crush, a Kwon Ryu, and a cute, naïve kid. All the same person and he couldn't even stand being next to him. Yet, Satoshi has faced bigger and tougher people in his life. And the one to bring him to his knees was an innocent little kid, one who shouldn't have even been in the Kwon Ryu.

His icy blue eyes snapped open as he felt someone lean against him. Satoshi looked to his left and saw Daisuke resting his head on his shoulders. The blue haired teen tensed up at the contact. Not used to someone being nice to him, well, besides Krad and Riku, no one had ever touched him.

"D-daisuke?" Satoshi shocked himself as his voice cracked at the name.

"Hai?"

"H-how do you like being in the K-kwon Ryu?" He was getting nervous just trying to strike up a conversation with the boy.

"Hm…I'm used to all the guys coming home with cuts, scars, and bruises. That's why I'm here. I take care of them; bandage their wounds and such. What about you? I've seen the Yi Kun a couple of times but I've never seen you."

Satoshi lowered his head and sighed. The memories of his past came flooding back to his mind. It was overwhelming, even though he had seen bloodshed and death, he had not only seen it, but he also smelled the warm crimson blood that flowed from the dead bodies.

He looked at his hands, they had once killed someone, later when he found out whom, and the guilt in his heart was too much. Seeing something like _that_, made him feel that his life should end along with the passed.

Several times, he found himself standing on the railing of the park, staring at the ocean waves ready to shallow him up and never let him see the light of day again. Several times he had tired to jump, but couldn't bear to leave his brother and sister, the two had looked for him for years, even when Krad was the Yi Kun leader, he still searched for his brother.

_

* * *

Satoshi stood on the railing, overlooking the ocean waves. They made him feel calm and safe, two emotions he only felt when Krad or Riku was around him. They had spent four years searching for him, only to find that Satoshi was in America and had been ever since he was adopted. Though his adopted parents didn't want to give him put, Krad persuaded they to let Satoshi go home with his only family._

"_Satoshi, what are you doing out here?" he turned around to see Krad, hands in his pockets and golden eyes staring at him. _

"_I don't know. I feel like I should jump."_

"_Nani? Jump? Why?"_

"_I don't know. Ever since that night when I killed that boy, I have felt guilty about it. I can't sleep without seeing his horrid face, right before I struck him down." He glanced at his hands and sighed. "I can't stand the pain tugging at my heart. How can you and Riku stand it?" _

_He turned to his older brother; Krad was walking to stand next to Satoshi._

"_I try not to think too much about it. It does hurt, but one thing I always do, even if the families don't accept, I apologize to them. Some are glad to know that their sons or daughters weren't in anything dangerous, but simply at the wrong place at the wrong time. I don't mention that they were part of something bigger than their lives." Krad paused and glanced at Satoshi. "Riku does the same, but in a different way, she goes to their graves and prays for them. She may not show it, but the pain is just as strong for her."_

"_But why? Why do something that wasn't true or that doesn't need to take place?"_

"_Because, it helps you less of the guilt. It kinds of reassures you that you did something to ease the pain and sorrow of a family. Step down from the railing Satoshi. Go with Riku sometime, visit the grave of that little boy and apologize to him." His brother held out a hand, slowly Satoshi took it and stepped down from his soon-to-be-death spot. _

* * *

Later that day he had gone to that grave and said his words of regret. It did make the pain less, but it still hurt and it always would.

"Satoshi? Are you ok?"

"N-nani?"

"You zoned out on me. I was wondering if something was wrong. Is it?"

"Iie. I'm fine." Satoshi received a smile from the red head and nodded back.

But in truth, his mind wouldn't stop going back to the days when he was standing by, watching the Yi Kun kill.

"Satoshi!" his head shot up at the sound of his name.

"Krad?"

The golden haired teen came running to him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Are you crazy? Being out here so late! Satoshi, the whole Yi Kun is out looking for you. It's dangerous to be out here."

"Krad! Did you find them?" Dark also came running after him, panting heavily as he sat down. "Oh." He stared at Daisuke and Satoshi. "You know how long we've been looking for you?" his question was directed at Daisuke. His brother shook his head and smiled.

"It's ok. I was with Satoshi. And all we did was sit here and talk. Besides, if you had moved, you both could've been out here all night."

Dark sighed and ran a hand through his hair; he couldn't argue that, what Daisuke said was true. He felt Krad sit down next to him and rested his head on his hands. Daisuke still had his head against Satoshi's shoulder and Satoshi was staring at the sky.

**

* * *

I know that was short! I couldn't think of what else to put in it. If you have something you want me to focus on just let me know in a review and don't forget about the love triangles, I can't put too many in there. R and R if you want. Again, it bothers me too that this chapter was so short, I just got back from my grandparents and I wanted to rest.**


	15. Black and White

**I don't own DN Angel, and I can't believe I just wrote that again. _Slams head on table out of annoyance_**

* * *

Chapter fifteen: Black and White

As the days went by, the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun came to terms, if they had to stay in the same school, then they would have to deal with each other. Even Dark and Krad shook on it. Making the truce official.

Even though they weren't killing each other, they still kept distant from the rival gang. The only ones to actually talk were Dark and Krad along with Kwan and Riku, also, Aki decided to join the conversation. They had been trying to help the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun deal with the fact that they would be sharing a school with another gang.

Dark sighed in annoyance, "I don't understand what the Yi Kun have against the Kwon Ryu."

"If you honestly knew anything about the Yi Kun then you would know why." Krad whispered, not meaning for anyone to hear him.

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. The Yi Kun have been through three leaders in one month and it gets confusing after the first death. Then everything changes into different hands…"Krad trailed off as he felt the light breeze run through his hair.

"What have the Yi Kun been through?" Dark asked he knew it was risky to ask about the Yi Kun past.

"It's complicated, the Yi Kun have kept their problems to themselves, we don't tell others about them. Hikaru made that rule…" Krad felt a pain in his heart just from speaking his brother's name.

"Hikaru? Who's that?" Aki asked. Not knowing what they were talking about made him annoyed beyond all reasons.

"Hikaru…was our brother, he used to be the Yi Kun, that was before the fire." Krad paused as he glanced at Riku. "Let's not talk about it."

"So…then what do we talk about? We should find a way to help the Yi Kun and Kwon Ryu to come to terms." Dark shrugged.

"I don't think any of us know what to do but…" Kwan paused to stretched, "Our school has the annual Middle of School for No Reason Dance, and maybe they could work something out during then."

"Is that what it's really called?"

"No, it's actually the annual Spring Dance, I just gave it that more…fitting name." Kwan chuckled as Riku punched him in the arm.

"So…that means?"

"Maybe. We. Can. Get. Kwon Ryu. And. Yi Kun. Members. To. Go. To. The. Dance. Together." Krad said slowly.

Aki scowled, Dark just nodded. It could be his chance to ask Krad to the dance. And it would be the perfect excuse to help the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun to go with each other to the dance.

"Should we go tell them?" Dark asked.

"It would be the best thing to do, but, what about the Hyun Ki?"

"We'll tell them too. Just have to make sure they don't try to ruin it. They aren't going to follow their leader if he makes an unwise choice to them. But I think, Senko, might actually agree to this." Dark ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "But Senko could also change his mind."

"Are you forgetting something?" Riku asked, "Our school is all Yi Kun blood members. We out number you guys, even if the Hyun Ki and Kwon Ryu gang up on us."

"That would never happen. I won't let the Kwon Ryu join the Hyun Ki, my brother split them up for a reason and I won't disagree with him, even if he's dead. Senko's cousin betrayed his clan and they split up. No matter what, I will not let the Kwon Ryu become the gang it used to be." Dark continued to mutter something under his breath and didn't notice everyone staring at him.

"Dark? You alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine. Let's go tell them the good news." Dark jumped off the table he was sitting on and headed back to the school with Aki following close behind.

Krad, Riku and Kwan stayed there for a few seconds then decided to get going. "Come on, let's go." Krad started to walk off with Riku and Kwan trailing behind.

* * *

As the day went on, Krad and Dark each told their gangs, which some weren't too happy with.

"But Krad, how do we know we can trust them?"

Krad's eye twitched, it had been like this all day. "Because. I. Trust. Them. So. Deal. With. It." The blonde hissed, making all the Yi Kun back away.

"We have to deal with it, whether we like it or not, and if you don't like it, you get to deal with me." Riku coldly smirked. Scaring the Yi Kun even more.

"Thank you Riku, but I think that was unnecessary to scare them like that." Riku just shrugged at her twin and leaned against the tree to his left.

"Krad, we have company." She tilted her head to the right and gestured him to look that way. "I believe it's the Kwon Ryu."

"You know what Riku, you're great at guessing games." Dark's voice came from her right and waved.

"I've gotten the Kwon Ryu to agree with this, what about you?"

"Almost. Well? What do you guys say?" Krad stared at the Yi Kun, who nodded but also murmured at the thought. "I guess we're in as well, what about the Hyun Ki?"

Dark shook his head, "I couldn't find Senko anywhere." He stepped up besides Krad, lowering his voice to a whisper, "I don't trust him, I don't think you should either, whenever Senko disagrees with something he always tries to ruin it. Watch out for him Krad."

The blonde nodded and sighed, "So, what do we do now?"

"How about…going to the dance with me?" Dark raised his voice just to get some of the people to hear him. Krad just stared at him. Again Dark lowered his voice just so Krad could hear, "I have an idea just play along." Letting his voice reach the ears of the two clans he asked again. "So? How about it?"

Krad blinked, for once in his life, he wasn't sure what to say. But two leaders going together might help the gangs see eye to eye. A tiny smirk spread across his face, "Sure." Dark's eyes beamed at the response. Krad turned towards the Yi Kun, "If I can get along with the Kwon Ryu leader, you can all get along with the Kwon Ryu."

He could hear murmurs from the crowd but ignored them, soon they all agreed to do this. A voice called from the many Yi Kun, "What about Riku? Whom would she go with?" Krad glanced at Riku, she just shook her head.

"I don't go with anybody, I just go there and watch over things. Like, giving Krad the day off."

"Whatever. Now, not every single one of you can hold a grudge for long, I should know. Riku can hold one longer than any of you guys. Try and be nice during the dance." Krad sighed as more people started to argue again. He stalked off, being fid up with having to deal with the Yi Kun.

Riku dismissed the Yi Kun and followed her twin, after being separated from him for a few years; Riku grew to worry about him when something so little got to him. "Krad? Are you ok?"

Her brother looked back at her, "I'm fine. Just a little stressed I guess. The Yi Kun are being difficult. I have a feeling that they will try to rip the Kwon Ryu's heads off. And that's the last thing we need."

Riku nodded and walked up towards Krad, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will be fine, and if not, I want to ask if you will let me deal with them in my own way."

"What would you do to them?"

"Nothing much. At least, I'll let them still walk. That is, if you want me to."

He knew it was a mistake but Krad gave in, "Go ahead and do what you want."

"Don't worry Krad, you won't regret any of this."

"Yeah right." Krad muttered to himself, as Riku left.

* * *

"Dark, are you sure going to the dance with the Yi Kuns is a smart thing to do?" Aki asked, even though he was there, it still felt like a mistake to do it.

"I do. If I can talk to Krad without him trying to rip out my throat I think the Kwon Ryu and Yi Kun can get along for one night." Dark sighed, maybe Aki was right. He was having second thoughts.

"What about us? Do we _have_ to go with the Yi Kun?" Aki gestured at Li, Daisuke, Taro, Hachiro and Shinju.

"No, I guess not, but the other Kwon Ryu have too. I don't want them to think I picked favorites."

"No problem, I just want to know something," he turned towards Li, "Will you go with me Li?"

Shocked at the sudden question Li gawked at his long time friend. But nodded anyways. "Sure Aki."

Happy with the answer, the second in command gave him a big hug and smiled. Dark laughed and sighed. He turned to Daisuke, who was getting ready to leave.

"Daisuke, where are you going?"

The red head smiled back at Dark, "I'm going to find Satoshi, I have to ask him something."

Dark just smiled and laughed. "Ok, but don't be gone too long." Daisuke just nodded and walked away.

"What does he have to ask Satoshi?" Taro asked.

"You don't get it do you? Daisuke wants to ask Satoshi to the dance." Shinju told Taro. He too got up and walked away, not even stopping to answer Dark's question on where he was going.

"Where's he going?" Hachiro questioned.

"Probably going to Riku, though I doubt she'll even bother to say the word no." Taro suggested.

"Whatever. Riku will probably go with someone from the Yi Kun. Maybe Kwan." Dark shrugged it off and stretched.

"What kind of dance it this?" Dark peered at Li.

"Who knows, maybe Dark should go ask Krad." Aki teased, everybody looked at Dark, who was trying to hide the slight blush on his face.

"Urusai Aki! I was actually surprised that he said yes." Dark muttered and sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Krad can't hate you _that_ much. Ouch!" Li held his side after Aki decided to shut him up by punching him in the ribs.

Aki turned to his leader, "Relax, I'm sure Krad doesn't hate you. Try not to say something stupid."

"Yeah, that's right. It's simple…" Dark kept muttering to himself about the conversation. He stood up and began to head back to the school.

* * *

Soon enough Friday night came and even though it had been a week since they all agreed to these terms, the Yi Kun and Kwon Ryus weren't looking forward to this. They all kept away each other, at least, some of them did.

As Krad and Riku lead the Yi Kun to the Mugnai school building, Dark was walking with the Kwon Ryu heading in from the right, just as Krad came from the left. And of course each gang wore their respective colors.

Krad wore all white. A tank with a jean vest and white cargo pants. Not the kind of thing someone would wear to a dance but it was fancy enough for him. Riku was also wearing all white just like her brother's. A tank top with a long sleeved button down shirt and white jean pants. Yi Kun members wore only white and gold.

While the Kwon Ryu wore black and purple, Dark had on a simple outfit. A long sleeved dark purple shirt with a black tank underneath, and black jeans. The rest of the Kwon Ryu wore mainly black.

"Oi, Dark! Where are the Yi Kuns? I thought they were supposed to be here before us? I mean, it _is_ their school and all." Dark glanced at Aki and shrugged.

"Who knows, I bet Riku still has to do her hair." Dark chuckled as he got laughs from everybody else.

Suddenly, an arm was draped around his shoulders, "You know what Dark? Since you don't know me very well, I doubt you should be talking about me behind my back."

"Holy shit!" Dark jumped a foot into the air as he spun around to see Riku standing behind him.

The blonde smirked as Krad appeared behind his sister. "She's right. it's not nice to insult people behind their backs. Come on Riku let's go inside." Krad left the stunned Kwon Ryu leader as he walked away with the rest of the Yi Kun.

**

* * *

Chapter fifteen everybody!**

**I'm sorry but now I have to be dragged to the stupid fucking therapist! GOD! I hate going there. It's a damn waste of time!**

**venom syringe****- no, Kwan wasn't the one on the Wun Xin territory. He wasn't in Japan during that day.**


	16. Bloodshed Beings

**Damn, I honestly didn't think I would have 16 chapters written. Usually I would have given up by now. Thank god I haven't though. Chapter sixteen and I hope it doesn't suck.**

* * *

Chapter sixteen: Bloodshed Begins

The school had been decorated inside and out, everything had been dressed up just for one night. Yi Kuns, Kwon Ryus, and Hyun Kis were all there, even if they were glaring at each other, hoping that they would just die and not go through with this.

As they all entered the main hall, Ms. Alkali stepped up in front of the students. "Excuse me, please, calm down. Now before the other teachers and myself let you guys go free, we have some rules to put down." She paused as the Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki students' murmured disagreements, while the Yi Kun students waited calmly for the teacher to continue.

"Now, now, just wait a minute. What the main rule is, no gang fights. The last thing we need is for a gang war to break out. I know a thing or two about gang wars, so please, try to avoid them. Now that that's out of the way, we'll leave all of you alone. Let the dance begin!" Ms. Alkali left the hall and waved the students off.

Everybody, but the Yi Kuns, stood there, stunned.

"I doubt that you all want to be standing here for the whole night." Krad parted from the crowd and walked outside.

As Krad left the rest of the Yi Kuns parted ways as well, some stayed inside others followed Krad to the schoolyard.

"Pardon me, but I have to go." Dark made his way through the wave of clan members and went after Krad.

"Wow, I've never seen Dark so into a person before. Let's just hope, Senko doesn't try to ruin them. Dark has never been the same after what happened between the two." Li muttered. He turned to see Aki nodding in agreement.

"Oi, Taro, who's your date?"

"Oh, his name is Yoko." Taro grinned. He then turned to his brother, "What about you Hachi?"

"Same. He's Yoko's brother, twins in fact, just like us Taro." Hachiro matched his brother's grin.

"Ok, but what's his name?"

"Oh, it's Yoshi." Hachi looked around the room, "Actually, I think I'll go find him right now, coming Taro?" his brother only gave a slight nod and left.

* * *

"Oi, Krad, wait up!"

The blonde leader turned to face Dark, running after him. "Hello Dark."

Dark grinned at his blonde crush and faced the other gang members. "It seems like every thing is going well, don't you think so?"

"Hai, I thought a blood bath would have taken place by now." Krad chuckled and smiled. "But you wanted to tell me something?"

"Nani? I did?"

"Yeah, like a few nights ago or something, when the Hi Kum was taking place or something like that. You said it was important. So? What is it?"

"Oh, That! Hai, it is very important, um…how do I say this…it's about what happened years ago, that night when your brother died. My brother told me about it." Dark was bracing himself for the anger Krad should have shown but never did.

"And?"

"And? Oh, and I know my brother didn't do it. You must of heard that the Kwon Ryu did it, but thing is, the Kwon Ryu was the Ryu Hyun back then. It had been two gangs in one. Brother, Anjay, and Senko's cousin, Hisao, both lead the Ryu Hyun. But because Hisao wanted to burn one of the Yi Kun households he tried to stop it, but, Hisao got to him first."

"I faintly remember Anjay, I met him when I was younger, I was at the park with my brother and sister. I introduced him to Hikaru."

"Hai, my brother wanted me to tell you that he was glad for meeting Hikaru, and all thanks to you."

"So…Senko's cousin, Hisao, was behind it all?"

"I think so, I know he framed my brother for Hikaru's death, I know because…"

"Because they loved each other." Krad whispered.

Dark gawked at the blonde, "But how did you know that?"

"Simple, my brother talked about Anjay a lot. I was happy for him, when our mother died, he was left to take care of us, sure he had the other Yi Kun members to help him but he wanted to be with us."

"Sounds like the opposite of my brother, he wasn't home once and I got lost." Dark's faced now held an angry expression. "Sometimes I just hate him!"

"Hm…I wonder what that's like…"

"What do you mean?"

"Because of the 'adoptive care' I've had, I'm drained of all emotions, at least most of them I don't have. I find it useless to have them when it just hurts you inside."

"How could you say that? Emotions and feelings make up who you are!"

"Wrong Niwa! They don't, and I should know. My adopted mother didn't have emotions and living with her for just a month I learned that I couldn't have any either in order to survive in that house. I still have the scars to prove you wrong."

"Scars?"

"She wasn't the best adoptive mother. I have a scar on my back, from my shoulder blade to my mid-back. Sometimes…it still bleeds…but the pain is a constant reminder." Krad placed a hand on his right shoulder and sighed.

"D-do all of you guys have one? A s-scar I mean…"

"Hai. Riku's is different from mine, she has a scar over her eye, you can't see it but it's still there. She's blind in one eyes, as for Satoshi, he's is emotional."

Krad fell silent once again and Dark just sighed. _I never would have thought that Krad, Riku and Satoshi had such horrible lives._

"How can Creepy Boy have emotional scars?"

The blonde stared at Dark, "Creepy Boy? Are you talking about Satoshi?"

"Yeah, Satoshi a.k.a Creepy Boy." Dark grinned.

"Why call him that?"

Dark shrugged, "I don't know, he's just…creepy. For one he never talks and to, he has blue hair, it's unusual."

Krad rolled his eyes, "Yeah _real_ unusual." His voice filled with sarcasm.

The silence between the two was unbearable; Dark couldn't stand it, just when he was about to say something a high girly voice reached the leaders' ears.

"Ohhhhhhhh, Dark!"

The blonde flinched at the sudden voice and Dark jumped.

"Help me! I don't want her to find me!" Dark quickly looked around the schoolyard, "I need some place to hide!"

"From who?"

"Dark-san! Where are you?" Again the voice came and made Dark panic even more.

"From Risa Harada! Don't tell me you don't know her!" Krad shook his head. "Holy shit! How can you not know Risa! I doubt she knows about the gangs but, she's a creature from hell!"

"Really?"

"HAI! THE DEVIL HERSELF, well…just in her own way…" Krad blinked at the sudden voice change.

"DARK! WHERE ARE YOU? DARK! OH, THERE YOU ARE!"

Dark tensed up at Risa's voice. The brown haired girl ran up to Dark, she then grabbed his arm and held it in a death grip. He face Krad, who was smirking, and mouthed, 'HELP ME!'

"Hello, Risa Harada right?" the girl glared at Krad then smiled.

"Hai, and you are?"

"Hikari, Krad Hikari."

"Hi, and Krad, who's your date to the dance?" she eyed him while he thought of what to say.

"Um…" he slowly pointed to Dark.

"NANI? YOU'RE SO LYING! DARK IS MY DATE!" Dark tried his best not to throw up and Krad _actually_ backed away from the over-protective girl.

"But, it's true. He is my date. Dark even asked me." Krad stated, unfazed at the sudden outburst.

Risa's face grew red with fury, "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT!"

"Risa, it's true." She stared at Dark.

"N-nani?"

"I did ask Krad to the dance, and it's for a good reason." He glanced at Krad for a little help, the blonde just shrugged. "And that reason would be…helping the clans get together-" Krad slapped his hand over Dark's mouth.

"You idiot! Are you empty in your upper story?" he knocked on Dark's head. "I thought you said that she didn't know about them." He hissed into his ear.

Removing the blonde's hand away from his mouth he answered, "She doesn't…oh…sorry about that."

Before anyone of them could answer they heard people in the near distance, arguing about something.

* * *

"Senko you bastard! What the hell was that for?" Riku was standing in front of the Hyun Ki leader. He just smirked at her.

"I just wanted to see if it was true." He stared at Riku; she clenched her fists as a stream of warm crimson blood trailed from the corner of her mouth.

"If what was true?" without waiting for an answer she ran up to Senko and socked him in his upper jaw then quickly kicked him in his stomach.

"If you really blind in one eye." Senko chuckled as Riku froze in her spot. "Yes, you're blind in one eye, and why is that exactly?" he circled Riku as he spoke.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Are you sure, because last time I checked, your second commander position was based on what was it called again? Oh yeah. Trust. Am I right? Tell me that I'm right, I just love to be right."

"Urusai, you know nothing." Riku snapped.

"Not completely true, I mean when and old friend tells you what your own brother told him." He glanced at Dark and smirked. "Right, Dark?"

The Kwon Ryu leader stared wide-eyed at Senko. "But…I didn't…it's not…Krad I didn't tell anyone I couldn't-" he was cut short as Riku kneed him in the stomach.

Her head snapped to face her brother, "Krad, how could you tell _him_ of all people?"

"I don't know, I thought he could be trusted soon, I guess not." His golden eyes held a cold and distant look in them. He turned to Senko, "And so what if she is blind in one eye, who cares?"

"I would think that the Yi Kun would."

Every Yi Kun member around looked at him in disgust, most of them also knew that Riku was blind in one eye, that's what made her different. Even with the blindness, she could still fight like a normal Yi Kun member.

"I think the Yi Kun don't mind Riku's part blindness, you should leave."

"That's not your choice now is it?"

"It is when you insult a Yi Kun, and to tell you now, all the teachers here were once Yi Kun members, so leave. Before I make you leave." Krad's eyes were filled with anger; all the Yi Kun started to surround the Hyun Ki and Kwon Ryu.

"Fine. We're done here anyways. Come on boys, let's get out of this loser place." Senko motioned for the Hyun Ki to follow him out of the schoolyard.

As Senko left, Krad glanced at Dark, "I think you should go too."

Not wanting to fail Krad's trust he too left the Yi Kun School.

* * *

"Senko!" Dark shouted to the former Hyun Ryu member. He approached the black haired leader.

"Yes, koi?" his grin increased as Dark's eyes blazed with hatred.

"Don't call me that! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What ever do you mean?" his voice was smooth, almost in a seductive way.

"Bullshit! You know exactly what I mean! I never told you about Riku, I couldn't have."

"Exactly, but Krad's to blinded by love for his sister to see that he was with you the whole time."

"Then why? How?"

"Ryuki over heard it, then he came and told me."

Dark was fed up. He hated Senko with a deep passion, ever since his brother died. He charged Senko and pushed him to the ground.

**

* * *

I have this stupid song stuck in my head all because of my brother. Anyways, chapter sixteen everybody, I didn't think I could write this kind of chapter in a day. I think it was a day…and don't worry, I'm not the loving Risa kind of person, she's just too...happy for my liking. lol. Just keep reading the chapters, and see what happens to her. _Evil grin_**

**R and R if you want, thanks to those of you who do…and…um…**

**Mac out!**


	17. Evening Kills

**"Hi everybody" lol, I just had to write that. Don't know why though. Chapter seventeen, I really hope it doesn't suck. I know some of you were probably waiting for the big fight scene but…I didn't write it, just flashbacks. Sorry if it's not what you were hoping for but it's the best I could do.**

* * *

Chapter seventeen: Evening Kills

Dark and the rest of the Kwon Ryus made their way back home. After the 'little' fight with the Hyun Ki each Kwon Ryu had his or her own cuts, bruises and broken bones. As soon as they all got home, Daisuke helped wrap their injuries.

Dark got it the worst, broken arm, black eye, cuts and bruises all over his arms and chest, even moving just a little was hard for him. He collapsed on the couch and sighed, the fight with the Hyun Ki gang didn't go too well. At least Dark was able to leave Senko with a couple broken bones and a fair share of cuts as well.

Too bad for Dark, his arm was broken in three different places. He thought back to the fight and what happened.

As Dark charged at Senko, Aki went for Ryuki, as those four started to fight the rest of the clan members joined in.

* * *

"_Why the hell are you trying to ruin my life?" Dark snapped at the Hyun Ki leader. He had pinned Senko against a tree and started punching his face._

_Somewhere in between a fist, Senko grabbed Dark's hand and held it in a tight grip, crushing his hand slowly but painfully. "Because, I enjoy seeing you suffer after our break up." _

"_Break up? You say it like it was no big deal! You were dating someone behind my back!" Dark kneed Senko in the stomach and pushed him over a cliff. The high fall was over the beach, luckily for both of them. _

"_Not true, my cousin set us up, not me." _

"_That doesn't make it any better!" _

"_Well, if you hadn't found out, we could still be going out, only this time, you would be cheating on me."_

_Dark panted as he stood up. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Hikari, if I remember correctly, your brother fell in love with Hikaru, Hikari's older brother."_

"_What do you care? So what if I like Krad, it has nothing to do with you!"_

"_Again, not true." Senko smirked as he turned to his fellow Hyun Ki members, "Let's get going. No need to stick around here anymore."_

* * *

He was still wondering what Senko meant. If he planned to do anything to Krad, it would be history repeating itself all over again. He clenched his fists in anger.

Even if Krad hated him, he wouldn't let Senko do anything to him. What was more important? Krad hating him…or his life? No brainier! But Dark didn't want Krad to know. Thank god tomorrow was a no school day. He would have some time to think this whole thing over. As soon as Daisuke finished he was about to head outside.

He didn't make it very far with a brown haired girl with a pink ribbon tied to her head standing in front of the door. Dark cursed under his breath.

"Hello Dark-san. Come on to the park with me!" before he could even reject her offer, Risa pulled Dark with her.

* * *

"Oi! Blondie!" Krad stopped; he didn't bother to turn around, as Senko came running up to him.

"Don't call me that." finally turning around he narrowed his eyes at the Hyun Ki leader. "And what do _you _want now?"

Senko came to a halt and held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Easy there, I just wanted to talk."

Krad raised a brow, "What about?"

"About Dark…" He smirked inside as Krad's golden eyes narrowed again at the name. "He was a jerk for telling about your sister's blindness." Once again he smirked as Krad relaxed a bit.

_It's going to be easy to weaken this Leader._ Senko thought about all the ways he could destroy the Yi Kun leader.

"I don't care what he does anymore. I have no time to talk with you." Krad kept walking as Senko yelled something.

"Don't trust him, Krad! Or you'll just end up getting hurt again!" he grinned as Krad kept walking away.

_This is going to be so much fun!_ Senko's grin widened as he walked back to the Hyun Ki HQ.

* * *

Krad continued to walk away from Senko and towards the elementary school. _Riku should be there about this time. _He needed to talk and Riku was his twin.

As the school came into view, the scene that was before him was a bloody sight. Bodies of the children that went to the school were sprawled upon the ground, arms twisted and broken. Blood covered the grass beneath the bodies, some kids, didn't even make it out of the school.

He walked closer, the sight was horrible, even Krad wasn't sure what had happened. Kishin! Where was Kishin? Wherever Kishin was, hopefully Riku was there with him.

A body with black hair and silvery green eyes came towards him, Krad's eyes widened as he saw a Yi Kun member fall to his knees…Kane was dead.

Now Krad was worried about Riku and Kishin. Tons of Yi Kun members dead, he didn't want to see anymore. He didn't want to think about what happened to Riku or where she was. Thinking about it was only the second worst part of a gang leader, the first, was seeing your family dead. Blood or not, seeing a Yi Kun was like staring at a family member dying.

Walking into the school he saw more little children lying on the ground, and all dead. He checked each classroom he could find, and in every one was a group of lifeless bodies, now and then, even a teacher.

How could anybody kill little kids, and so many of them. It made him sick just thinking about what kind of sadistic person would do something like that?

"Riku where are you?" he asked. The question was more too himself than to the dead bodies.

"Krad…? Is that you?" a small voice, no more than a whisper, came from behind a desk. Black hair and the same silvery green eyes Kane had.

"Kishin?" Krad turned around and saw Kishin walking up to him. He held his arm, where a huge slash mark was made. "Kishin, what happened to you?" he bent down to take a closer look at the cut.

"I-I don't know…everyone was leaving school when…when some people came…I lost Riku in the crowd,"

Krad held out his hand to the scared child, "Come on let's go find her."

"But where?"

"I don't know, but she should be around here somewhere, I know she wouldn't leave you behind at a school that just got attacked."

"Before we go anywhere, can I change clothes or something?"

Krad blinked at Kishin, he had already forgotten that he was injured, "Of course, come on."

* * *

"Oh Dark! Doesn't the place look wonderful?" Risa was rambling on and on to Dark about how happy she was for Dark _willing_ bringing her to the amusement park.

God please kill me! I would rather have Krad beating the crap out of me instead of being with her! Gods please help me!

Something caught his attention, a person with bright red hair was walking through the crowd, and next to him was his blue haired friend.

_That looks like…_

"Oi! Daisuke!" Dark pried his arm from Risa's death grip and ran towards Daisuke. 

"Dark? Where are you going?"

"Um…Sorry Risa, can we go this some other time? Great! Later!" Dark yelled behind him.

* * *

"Oi, Daisuke! Wait up!"

His younger brother smiled as he spotted Dark. "Dark! What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get away from Risa and I wanted to talk to you Satoshi." He glanced at the youngest Hikari sibling.

His icy blue eyes glared at him, "I have _nothing_ to say to _you_. I don't want to fail Krad's trust, like you did." He turned around and started to leave.

Satoshi stopped to when Daisuke placed a hand on his shoulders, "Please Satoshi, just hear my brother out, please?"

"Fine. But he says _anything_ I don't like, I'm leaving." He faced Dark with the same icy glare. "So? Start talking."

"Alright, I can prove that I'm not guilty!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a tape recorder, "I had this with me when I talk to Senko, I recorded everything we talked about, I'm surprised it didn't get wracked in the fall."

"Is that what happened to your arm?"

"Hai, I broke it in three places," Dark announced while holding up three fingers and with some pride in his voice, god only knows why.

"Hooray for you." Satoshi muttered. He listened to the tape and shrugged, "You might have just proven Krad wrong about you, and it's not an easy thing to do."

"I knew it!"

"But-"

"But? But what? What?"

"But, Krad doesn't fall for things easily, let me do an audio check."

"And that would be?"

"Let me make sure that you didn't record this yourself, as in, you didn't just record the words together."

"Ok? I don't know what you mean but sure." Dark relaxed a bit, "As long as I know that Krad will believe me."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Satoshi mumbled and put the recorder in his pocket.

Daisuke's face lit up with joy, "Come on, we came here to have some fun!" he pulled Satoshi along with him. "What about you Dark? You coming?"

Dark shook his head, "Nope, you two can have fun, I'm going home. I need to lie down."

"Alright. Be careful you don't hurt yourself again!"

"Don't worry I won't." the Kwon Ryu turned around and headed back home.

* * *

Dark kicked a rock in front of him, "Damn, now if only I could find Riku and tell her the truth."

"The truth about what?" he turned around to see Riku, walking with crutches.

"Ouch, what happened to you?"

"Don't change the subject, and I broke my leg a few hours ago. I'm heading towards the elementary school, if you have something you want to say something then walk with me." The blonde commander continued her way to the school.

"Ok, hey, wait up!"

"It's not my fault if you're so slow."

"Hey, I'm not slow."

"Whatever, anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Oh that. It was about Friday, you know, at the dance. I know Krad didn't mean tell me but it may have had something to do with the fact that he did tell me about his scar as well."

"Krad told you about his scar? If he did then maybe he did feel like he could trust you."

"Look, I only found out a few minutes before we talked to you. And I couldn't have told anyone because I was stopped by Risa Harada."

"Oh yeah, that girl who's obsessed with you right? Is like your own personal stalker?"

"Yeah, unfortunately she is." Dark sighed; he didn't like Risa and would give anything to get rid of her.

"Ouch." Riku stopped and sat down on the grass, she needed to rest, her leg was killing her, but worse, it was slowing her down. She needed to get to the school.

"Are you ok?"

"Fine, my leg just hurts that's all, but I need to get to the school."

"Why? Can't Kishin wait?"

Riku shook her head. "No, I can't leave him alone, early today the school was attacked."

"What? By who?"

"I don't know. All I know is, they broke my leg and they killed all the students in that school. Before I left I made to make sure Kishin was somewhere safe."

"But why leave him in the first place?"

"I had no choice, even if I had stayed it just would've put him in more danger. There was no way I could have protected him, with my leg broken and all."

"Hm."

"Don't worry about it, just help me get to the school and I won't hate you as much as I do now."

"Deal." Dark grinned and helped Riku get back up onto her feet.

"Thanks, come on." Riku gestured for Dark to follow. As they headed for the school, the same two shadows that had been watching Dark before had been following him around.

**

* * *

Chapter seventeen. I was trying to go for something different but it failed. Ok, nvm about that. I put in several different parts so, if you want me to focus on anyone in the next chapter just tell me.**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac out! And have a nice day.**


	18. Steel Knives

**Ok then, the only reviews I read when I was going to start writing this chapter were asking about Dark. I think…not those words exactly but oh well. I'm going to focus on Dark and Riku and the Shadows that were following them.**

**I really hope it doesn't suck. Tell me if you think it sucked. I don't care if you hate it just let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter eighteen: Steel Knives

With Riku basically limping all the way there, it would take them a while until they reached the school, a few hours at best, even if Riku wasn't hurt.

"So…" Dark didn't know if asking Riku something was the best choice.

"What?"

"How come your scar isn't visible?"

"Oh, that. I don't really know myself, it just is."

"How'd you get it?"

"Um…when I was at my adopted family's house, I wasn't allowed to go outside and play with the other kids."

"Why not?"

"Because, Midoriko, my adopted mom, didn't want me to play with the boys, since there weren't any other girls where I lived. But one day I decided to ignore her rules and snuck out. But when she found out, Midoriko was furious at me. She locked me in the cellar, it was so dark inside that I couldn't move an inch without hitting something." Riku paused and stopped for a moment. Setting her crutches against a near by tree she slowly lowered herself to the ground and sighed.

"Riku?"

"I just had to stop, the pain is unbearable."

"Sure, just take it easy."

"Thanks…how I got my scar was, I didn't know that Midoriko kept knives in the cellar, I tripped over a huge storage box or something and my hand hit a lose board. From what I could tell in the darkness, the board slammed into the knife box, and as the knives came loose, and as they flew through the air, the cutting knife was falling right above me and I wasn't smart enough not to look up so…"

"The knife hit you…"

Riku nodded, "Hai, actually stabbed me but I wasn't able to remove it without making the cut deeper and longer. All I can remember was my vision turning from dark red to pitch black. The next thing I knew I was still lying there, my clothes covered in blood. I guess ever since then, I've been a little afraid of knives, when I look at one, it sends chills up my spine and all I see is red and black."

"Why didn't you tell your adopted mom?"

"I couldn't. I was locked in remember? The only one who ever came to see me was Fujita and if he did anything against his mother's orders then he would be beaten and locked away. I didn't want him to suffer. So, I remained silent. The only time Fujita found out was when he came down one day and wanted to talk to me, even though he said he would take me to the hospital I refused. I would get it checked when I had found my brothers. But by then…by then, the scar healed and for some reason you can't see it."

Dark gawked at her; she didn't go to the hospital? Yet she looks like nothing happened.

"How long?"

"Nani?"

"How long did you go without going to the doctor?"

"Um…about two years, the only reason the cut didn't get infected and why it didn't get worse was because of Fujita, he always came to help me out."

"Didn't your mother care?"

Riku shook her head, "Iie. She didn't care when Fujita told her. I don't care, she wasn't a caring mother so I didn't care what she did."

"You really didn't have anyone who looked out for you or your brothers…"

"Yeah."

"Um…this might sound odd but…I was wondering, why you and Krad have blonde hair and Satoshi had blue hair."

"Oh, that's easy, my mother died when I was four, my father remarried. She had long dark blue hair and sky blue eyes."

"So, Satoshi is your half-brother right?"

"Technically, yes, but his mother died when he was three, along with our father. So, Hikaru was there to look after us."

"Have each of you been to separate families?"

"Hai, I wasn't hurt as bad as Krad or Satoshi."

"But Krad told me that Satoshi wasn't hurt psychically."

"That's true, but he doesn't really have emotions, that's the problem."

"I don't get it." Dark scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Riku let out a chuckle, "That's ok, you see, Satoshi's adopted parents didn't give him the love or caring that he needed. After all, he was only four when everything happened. But he grew used to it, when Krad and I found him; he was an emotionless empty person. And so far, we don't know what to do to help him."

"Well…maybe Daisuke can…"

"Daisuke? Your brother right?"

"Hai, Krad said that Satoshi had a crush on my brother. Is it true?"

"I think so, from what I can tell at least."

Dark stood up and held his hand out to Riku, "Come on let's get going."

"Thanks."

Riku used Dark's shoulder for support until he grabbed her crutches. Then they continued towards the elementary school.

* * *

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah, Daisuke?'

"Do you think Krad will trust Dark again?"

"I don't know. Krad wasn't familiar with that feeling in the past, so he might not be familiar with it now." Satoshi just shrugged, "I'm sorry Daisuke, I can't tell you that. Let's just hope that my brother does forgive yours."

* * *

"W-what happened here?" Dark's eyes stared at the bloody bodies that littered the ground.

"I don't know, all I know is that during the middle of it Kane and Kiro appeared, he told Kiro to take me back home, because of my leg."

"Who did this? Do you know?"

"Iie, they all looked the same."

"So, where was Kishin hiding?"

Riku was about to speak when a voice came from behind them.

"Well, the San Yu does like to make sure that when they attack, all the killers will look the same." The voice belonged to a teen with jet-black hair and dark onyx eyes. In his hands was a steel knife. The one he took that day he disappeared.

"Tai-Taichi?"

"Hai, it's me, I came back to visit you and I also wanted to introduce my new gang." He stepped aside to let his new leader through, he had long black hair that was tied in a braid and piercing crimson eyes.

"Taichi, is this the Hikari you were talking about?"

"One of them, this is Riku, Krad's sister."

The leader gave a bow towards Riku, "My name is Kano Yuan, leader of the San Yu. You are very pretty." He walked around Riku and grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, "Your hair is soft as silk, and it even smells nice."

Since Riku had to hold onto her crutches, she was helpless to do anything about Kano.

"Leave her alone Yuan."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Niwa, Dark Niwa the leader of the Kwon Ryu."

"Leave Yuan."

"I think I'll stay and get to know Riku a bit more." He smirked at Dark without letting the handful of hair go.

The blonde growled at him, "Back off."

"Now, now, is that really anyway to treat an old friend of Krad's?"

"Urusai, that was a mistake, he forgot about you." Riku tugged her hair out of Kano's grasp.

"Calm down, I just came here to see Krad again. After all, we did share some special moments together." He leaned into Riku. "And I would like to get to know you a lot better…"

"Get away from her Kano!" the black hair teen glanced over his shoulder. Krad was standing next to Dark.

"Hello again Krad."

"Leave her alone."

Kano smirked and backed away from Riku, "Of course. I mean, we used to be best friends after all, what's a favor for a friend?"

"We aren't friends anymore! Leave! Get out of my life!"

Kano waved a finger in the air, back and forth. "Now, now, that's not very nice to say Krad. I'm not leaving until you do me a favor."

"What would that favor be exactly?"

"You just have to agree to talk with me. We haven't seen each other in ten years."

"Fine. Only to talk, then you have to get out of my life."

"Alright, alright. Have it your way."

Krad walked over to Riku and put his hands on her shoulders in a protective manner, "When?"

"Tomorrow, say around…midnight?"

"Where?"

"Hm…now that's a tough one…how about…a place you haven't been in a long time…the Blackout."

"Fine."

As Kano was about to leave he glanced back at Krad, "oh, and one more thing, you better come alone. Bye Kraddy! Until tomorrow!"

Krad said in fury, "I can't believe I just did that. Are you alright Riku?"

His sister nodded, "Hai, I'm just fine."

"Good, let's get home," he turned towards Dark, "Thank you Dark, for helping my sister." He started to walk away while Riku went to say goodbye to the Kwon Ryu leader.

"Thanks again." she started to limp her way to Krad and they both walked home. "Krad did you find Kishin?"

"I did, he's safe back at home, don't worry about him. We need to get her leg checked."

"Fine, but I have dealt with worse." Dark could hear the siblings' voices until they faded into the distance.

* * *

"I have to get home," Daisuke said, peering at his watch.

"No problem, I'll see you later Daisuke, and I'll make sure that Krad does listen to me about the tape."

"Thanks Satoshi!" Daisuke waved and ran off towards the Kwon Ryu house.

The youngest Hikari stared at Daisuke's fading form and smiled to himself. Maybe, feeling some emotions wasn't going to be so bad after all.

He too turned around and left for home.

As he approached the outside steps he could hear Riku inside complaining.

"Stop! That hurts! Ouch! Are you crazy? Get away from me!" he chuckled to himself as he opened the door. "Oh, hello Satoshi. Nice smile." Riku commented her younger brother on his charming smile.

"Thanks Riku." His smile never flawed as he sat down by his older sister. For the first time in four years, Satoshi couldn't have been happier, one way to know was the fact that his smile was the first one Riku and Krad have ever seen from their brother.

* * *

**Riku does care about the killed children but she can't let every single death she sees get to her. I know I cut off Kane kind of quickly but I just had to, and I know that they didn't mourn him either.**

**Kano is or was Krad's best friend, but a fight between them torn their friendship in two.**

**Chapter eighteen! I really hope it doesn't suck! I actually finished it the same day I posted chapter seventeen! I just wanted to update a day later, and not twice in the same day.**

**Ok…anyways…I know this chapter may seem short, at least to me it does, I don't know why though. All the chapters seems too short to me. Whatever…**

**11:43:19 that's when I finished. And it's PM.**

**Mac out!**


	19. Welcoming Distrust

**Chapter nineteen, I really hope it doesn't suck. **

**I guess this one will be about Krad and Kano…actually…I haven't decided what to do for them…and no, they were never lovers.**

**Chapter is for…my dog, Snoopy…actually my dog died a couple years ago, but it still hurts to know that we have another dog and we're treating him better than Snoopy…nvm that.**

**100 reviews! I didn't think I would still be writing this and I didn't think I would get 100 reviews! **

* * *

Chapter nineteen: Welcoming Distrust

A half an hour before midnight, Krad left the Yi Kun household, he really didn't want to go and meet Kano at the Blackout.

The night sky high above him offered no comfort, _why can't it just start raining?_ Krad sighed and kept walking past the park and beach, places he would rather be.

It had been ten years since he had talked to Kano and it somehow felt nice to know that he had seen his former friend. But what Kano did all those years ago wasn't comforting at all.

"There's no point in trying to hope the weather will suddenly go bad."

"You might want to watch where you're going, unless you _want_ to fall off the cliff." Kano's voice spoke from behind Krad.

"What?"

Kano gestured in front of him. "You were about to walk off the edge."

"Oh, I guess I really zoned out."

"You always used to do that."

"Did not, that was you not me." Krad almost felt like laughing at the foolish argument they were having, but the sudden memories of the past flooded back to his mind. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Take it easy. I just wanted to talk to you that's all. I mean, it feels weird going another year without talking to you." Kano walked next to Krad and looked over the small glowing lights of the town.

"Whatever, if you have nothing to talk about then leave me alone." Krad turned around and stopped when Kano placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Just listen. I know you don't want to be friends anymore, and I don't blame you for that, it was a foolish mistake, I know that now." Kano's voice softened, "I knew that after you left, you have to believe me when I say, I wanted to apologize to you."

"Why? You didn't act like it last time, we went our separate ways, you're the leader of the San Yu, just like your brother, and I'm the Yi Kun leader, like my brother used to be."

"But before all that happened, we used to be best friends."

"Key word, used, we're not anymore. That's life Kano, so deal with it."

"I know, but just hear me out. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know you didn't, but it still did." Krad's eyes filled with sorrow, the day he lost a friend came back to his mind.

"Are you alright Krad?"

"Yeah, just taking a trip down Memory Lane."

Kano laughed, "We used to do that a lot remember?"

"Hai, I do."

* * *

"_Krad you look like shit." An eight-year-old Kano looked at his best friend._

"_No shit Sherlock. Just let me borrow a shirt." The blonde peeled off his white shirt, at least, what was left of it. It was torn and shredded into rags._

"_No problem, here." Kano handed Krad a black shirt._

"_You know black isn't my color."_

"_I know, I know, you'd rather wear white, but in this case you have to wear black, it won't show the bandages easier and if they start to bleed again the color won't show either."_

"_Whatever. Ouch, I think it's tight enough."_

"_How would you know?"_

"_Because," Krad took a ragged breath, "it's cutting off the circulation in my arm."_

"_Oh, sorry." As his friend loosened the bandages around his arm, Kano noticed a long slash across his back. "Krad?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_When did you get this?" he traced the crappy tied bandage, he stopped when Krad winced at the pain. _

"_That one? I got it six nights ago."_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I couldn't you were gone on vacation remember?"_

"_Oh, yeah…well you sure did a crappy job trying to bandage it."_

"_I can't exactly stretch my neck around my body so I can see what I'm doing."_

"_Hm, you could have waited for me to do it for you."_

"_And wait six days for it to get infected? I think not."_

"_You're right. Never mind."_

_The two sat in silence for some time until Kano was done._

"_You know, my brother wouldn't mind letting you stay with us."_

"_I know, you've offered that before," Krad stood up and stretched, and then he put on the borrowed black shirt._

"_But you always refuse. Why?"_

"_Miko would fight to get me back anyways, then she would beat me even worse. So why not save my life by just taking the beatings separate?"_

"_I guess, but I still think you should stay with me and my brother."_

"_So you keep saying."_

"_But-"_

"_Say it one more time and I'll kill you."_

_They stared at each other for a moment, neither one could hide the smiled that was trying to show itself. A minute later, both friends burst out laughing. Soon they were sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the streetlights turn on one by one, as the sun began to set. _

"_You know what?" Kano's crimson eyes stayed focused on the sunset._

"_What?"_

"_Remember that time we lit off all those fireworks?"_

"_And your brother caught us?"_

"_Yeah, but then he just shrugged and said boys will be boys, then he joined in with the huge show we put on for the younger kids?"_

"_Of course, that was the funniest thing ever."_

"_Almost the funniest thing ever," Kano corrected the blonde, "remember that time when we…"_

_The rest of the time was talking about the past. They didn't care what happened the next day, but only that they would remain friends for years._

* * *

"Too bad we thought wrong." Krad sighed.

"Hai, but those were the best days I can remember."

"Same here…" Krad trailed off as he sat down at the edge of the cliff. He felt Kano join him, they both remained silent for hours, now and then they would talk about the past, but never did they talk about the day that split up their friendship.

But they knew that the other was thinking it.

_

* * *

"Oi! Krad come on! We're going to be late!" Kano went running his house trying to find his schoolbag._

"_Right, right, coming, coming. Just hold on! I can't find my schoolbag!" _

_Kano smirked as he spotted Krad's bag down next to his. "I think I found it! Come on down!" _

"_Fine, fine. Whoops!" as Krad ran down the steps he missed one and fell down the rest of them. _

"_Krad! Are you alright?" Kano glanced at his friend._

"_I think so, I didn't break anything, and only a few bruises so…yeah I'm alright." Krad grinned as Kano helped him up. _

"_Ha, ha, very funny. Hurry up, or we'll be late for school." Krad ran out the door with Kano following behind him. _

"_Hold on Krad! You're going too fast!"_

"_No I'm not! You're just too slow!" Krad yelled over his shoulder._

"_Oi! Wait up!"_

_The blonde stopped in his tracks and smiled, "Fine, but hurry up."_

* * *

"That day started out fine…" Kano muttered.

"Too bad we just _had_ to meet the Kiang Zens, if we hadn't…"

"Then maybe we would still be friends…"

_

* * *

"Come on Krad, let's go to the park, you told me Miko didn't want you home for three hours, we have time to spare."_

"_Sure, why not. Let's go." Krad shrugged and began walking towards the park, with Kano walking next to him. Before they could go two steps a hands was placed on Krad's shoulder._

"_Wait up there Blondie. I believe you hit my brother yesterday." A guy with short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was staring at Krad._

"_I don't believe I did anything to your brother _Blondie._" Kano held back a snicker as Krad shrugged off the man's hand. "Leave me alone."_

_Yet the teen didn't let Krad leave, he grabbed his long hair and tugged on it. "Hold up, you have to apologize to my brother before you can go anywhere."_

"_I don't think so," again as Krad tried to leave the teen stopped him._

"_No one talks to the Kiang Zen leader like that, now apologize to both of them,"_

"_Calm down Rei, he just has to say sorry to my brother."_

"_I'm not going to say sorry to some idiot-" Krad winced as Kano elbowed him in the side._

"_Quiet, that's Seijin, the leader of the Kiang Zens, I always wanted to be in his gang." Kano whispered to him._

"_I don't care, my brother taught me not to give in to anything unless I know what I did wrong."_

"_Just say you're sorry,"_

"_No way! I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not going to apologize for something I never did." Krad snapped._

"_Krad! Are you crazy, they could kill us, just apologize and get it over with!"_

"_Again, no way! If you want to side with them then fine, you know just as well as I do that I didn't do anything wrong." _

"_But maybe, just maybe you forgot you did something…"_

"_How can you say that?"_

_Seijin was getting impatient as Krad and Kano argued. "Knock it off! Are you going to apologize or do you want me to kill you."_

_Krad faced the Kiang Zen leader, his eyes glazed over with fury. "I would rather be run over by a car then apologize for something I didn't even do."_

_Seijin smirked and leaned out into the street to see if any cars were coming by. "That can be arranged." He nodded to Rei and another guy. They each grabbed one of Krad's arms and tossed him into the street just as a car was heading by._

_As Krad tried to get up, he saw his blood everywhere, on the car, on the ground and all over his clothes. He couldn't hear anything that was happening around him, all he saw and heard, was Kano walking away with the Kiang Zen clan. It hurt him inside to know that his best friend turned his back on Krad when he needed a friend the most._

_The last thing he saw were people gathering around him, asking him questions, and then he blacked out._

* * *

"Krad…"

"Not this time, you didn't trust me, so why should I trust you now?" Krad stood up and walked away. Leaving Kano to think about what happened all those years ago.

_I'm sorry Krad; I didn't know that you almost died when I walked away from the accident. I wish you would forgive me. But I know that's just an empty dream. I regret ever liking the Kiang Zen._ Kano sighed and stared up at the empty sky.

**

* * *

Chapter nineteen! I actually updated twice in one day! but this chapter is going to suck I know it.**

**This was a little bit about their past, it's about the fact that Kano didn't trust Krad to tell the truth and that's how their friendship faded into nothing.**

**I really hope that this chapter is good and doesn't suck. **

**R and R if you want. **

**Mac out!**


	20. Deadly Silence

**I do not own DN Angel, even though I've said that many times before, it just seemed weird not to put in this chapter, don't know why but it is…**

**Two more days and it will be Wednesday…for some reason I don't want it to be Wednesday, that just means only a few mores day before Marching Band…Damn, I hate band…I want to quit but my dear friend Tiffany won't let me. Sigh life is so unfair.**

**Oh! And I hope this chapter doesn't suck. **

* * *

Chapter twenty: Deadly Silence

Taichi was sitting against the ivory couch in the San Yu home. He passed the time by polishing his knife, the same one that stabbed Riku when she was younger. When he looked into it, he could see Riku's face, even if she was in pain, Taichi still thought she looked beautiful.

"Taichi, didn't you say your brother was in the Yi Kun?" Kijuro Yuan asked.

Kijuro was Kano's brother, born ten months a part, yet they looked a lot like twins. Kijuro was also the second commander in the San Yu gang. He had the same black hair, braided, but with different eyes. His crimson red eyes had more of a dark amber hint to them.

"Hai, my brother is one of the second commanders for the Yi Kun."

"One? They have two?"

"Yeah, one is my brother, Hiro, the other is Riku, Krad's sister." Taichi stared at his knife and sighed.

"Don't tell me you love a Yi Kun."

"I don't, I love a friend."

"I doubt she's your friend anymore, I mean you have gone and joined another gang." Kijuro smirked as he thought of it.

"Shut up."

"Make me, Yoon. You're new to this clan, being new means getting to know the rules so pay attention."

"Kijuro, don't tell me you're already giving Taichi a hard time, I mean, Yoon is new to the San Yu, give him a break." The black haired teen glanced over his shoulder, seeing his brother standing in the doorway.

"Kano, I didn't hear you come in, did you talk to Krad?"

"Hai, I did, but he still hates me, and I don't blame him." Kano walked over and flopped down next to Kijuro.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked, but then that day came up and he left."

"It was hard on him, he was hit by a car then almost died." Kijuro closed the book he was reading and turned his full attention to Kano.

"I know, I know, but I still can't help but think I did something wrong before I denied his word."

"Maybe, who knows? Try to talk to him again. I wanted to talk to that Riku character."

"Be careful around her Kijuro, she may be hurt but she still has claws."

"Don't worry Kano, I will, but I don't want her to think that I have bad intentions in mind."

"Think about it tomorrow, ok? Let's go get some sleep." Kano pushed himself up and headed upstairs, along with Kijuro walking behind him. "And Taichi, you should be careful around Riku, she'll probably kick your ass when she sees you again."

Taichi ignored the comment and continued to polish his knife. Thoughts were running through his mind. What if Riku really did hate him? Just because he left the Yi Kun, what kind of reason is that? But then again, she hated Shinju for leaving, so, would she actually hate him for leaving?

He decided to leave the questions alone and go for a walk; maybe he'll find Riku.

* * *

As life goes by, there is school, and at school, you wish you could die right there and then. Dark was feeling that way right now. Sitting in English, Mr. Higa was talking in front of the classroom and talking non-stop. It was giving him a headache.

_Please kill me! I hate school! _Dark groaned as he looked at the clock, _jeez, the whole world is against me! Even the damned clock, it wants to keep me in here. Note to self, kill clock when no one's around. _As he kept looking at the clock, he noticed that it suddenly want back a minute._ Holy shit! Now I'm paranoid!_

"Dark, come on, class is over." Aki tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"What? Oh, ok." They headed outside for lunch, they looked at all the Yi Kun and Kwon Ryu members, some actually seemed to be getting along.

"Where's Taro and Hachiro?" Li asked he glanced around to see the two talking with Yoko and Yoshi.

"Talking with the two Yi Kuns over there." Aki pointed.

"Let them be."

"But Dark, their Yi Kun," Aki started to point out when his leader spoke.

"And we have nothing against the Yi Kun, Krad just has something against me, not the rest of you, unless you do something wrong, which I hope you don't."

"Don't worry, we won't…unless we really have to."

"Try not to anything stupid please." Dark glanced at his watch and sighed, "I've got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, but I'm ditching the rest of the day."

* * *

He made his way around the busy town. Everyone was cheerful and happy with the world. It almost made him sick; these people know nothing about the gang wars that take place in the real world. Somehow, he felt like pitying them.

A figure in the crowd caught his attention, he had long raven-black hair, it looked familiar, it was even braided the same as someone he knew.

_Kano!_

Dark ran at the unknown figure and yelled at him, "Oi! Stop!" but the person didn't hear him; he kept walking towards the Yi Kun house.

"Kano!" He tackled the person and pinned him down; he was about to start punching the guy when a voice reached his ears.

"Dark? What are you doing?"

"Riku?" Dark turned around to see the blonde headed figure leaning against the wall with a plastic bag in her hands. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. I mean, why did you just tackle Kijuro?"

"Who?"

"Kijuro Yuan, could you please get off me?" the black haired teen politely asked Dark. He wore a red short sleeve shirt and dark green cargo pants.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Don't worry about it, most people get me mixed up with my brother, Kano. And by the way you tackled me, I'm guessing that you hate him, right?"

"Not really hate…but I dislike him strongly." Dark let out a nervous laugh as Riku helped Kijuro off the ground.

As he was about to say something he noticed Riku without her crutches, "Riku, don't you need your crutches to walk?"

"Yeah, somewhat…that's only when I go out by myself. I wanted to get out today and talk with a friend."

Kijuro elbowed her in the side, "lair." He faced Dark and smiled, "she burned them."

"Thanks Kijuro," Riku rolled her eyes and smiled as well, "but he's right, I did burn them, why? Because I was tired of using those things."

"Interesting, so wait, how is it that you don't like Kano but you're friends with Kijuro?"

Riku shrugged, "How the hell should I know, I just don't try to beat him into the ground when I talk to him."

"And that's a good thing." Kijuro spotted something out of the corner of his eye, "I'll be right back, and Kano wanted me to get some things before I went home."

"Sure, I'm just going to sit down." Riku slumped against a wall and sat down. She looked at Dark as though he just got there. "Aren't you supposed to be school?"

"Um…yes…but I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to get out of there."

"You shouldn't ditch school."

"What about you? You're not in school."

"Hello, did you forget already?" Riku gestured to her broken leg, "My leg isn't working right, it's broken, and I don't have to go to school for about two or three months, something like that." She just shrugged and sighed, "So, how's your arm doing?"

"Oh, that, it's fine, it doesn't hurt as much though, but I don't get out of school just for that." Dark pouted, "That's just not fair."

"Don't worry about it. If you really want to get out of school just go and break your own leg, I mean it worked for me."

"No, I don't want to go through the pain. But I'll just take your word for it."

"If you're sure." She held out a hand to Dark, "Mind helping me up?"

"Where you going now?"

"Kijuro offered to help me walk to the park, wanna come?"

"Sure, I can't go back to school without having to explain what I was doing ditching school anyways. I don't want to go through that. To the park it is!" Dark shouted just when Kijuro walked back to the others, he laughed at Dark's childish actions.

"Let's go Riku, it will take a while to get to the park." Kijuro kept at Riku's side, just incase she fell. Kijuro didn't want Riku to get hurt again.

_

* * *

Kijuro groaned, his friends had said they would be right back, and yet that was two hours ago. He hated it when his parents made him leave his brother. Kano would have stayed and talked with him at least. There was nothing new, no one new had moved to this pathetic town._

_His crimson amber eyes spotted something in the distance, a person with long blonde hair and dark golden eyes was sitting not too far away from him. He grinned and stood up. He walked over to the person and sat down._

"_Hi. Name's Kijuro." He held out his hand to the blonde._

_Golden eyes stared into crimson amber. She shook Kijuro's hand and replied in a silent whisper, "Mine's Riku."_

"_Why are you so quiet?"_

"_What? Sorry I didn't know I was being so quiet, habit I guess." Her face was hidden behind her hair, making it so Kijuro couldn't see the new girl's face._

"_Are you trying to hide your face or what?" he laughed, he started to try and pull her hair away from her face so he could take a better look. He was startled when Riku pulled away from him. "Riku? What's wrong?"_

"_Please, just don't touch me."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_N-nothing, it's nothing."_

"_You're lying, Riku, I know we just met but, will you tell me what's wrong?"_

"_No, you really don't want to know. You wouldn't understand." Riku whispered._

"_Try me." The blonde sighed, she wasn't sure if someone could handle the secret she had. "Please?"_

_Riku gave in to the request. She flipped her hair out of the way, showing her bandaged eye._

"_Ouch, what happened?"_

"_I got stabbed with a knife."_

"_Your parents do this?"_

"_No! No, they didn't do that, I did it by accident, I tripped and hit something which knocked the knife box, problem was I couldn't see anything so that's what happened."_

"_Oh, I bet you don't want me not to tell people?"_

"_Please?"_

"_Sure, no problem, just as long as you promise that we can be friends."_

"_Of course." Riku smiled and laughed._

"_Oi! Kijuro! We're back!" a voice came from the left of the pair, Kijuro sighed._

_He turned to face his friends, "It's about time you guys came back! You're just lucky I didn't leave!"_

_A ten-year-old boy with light brunette hair and bright emerald eyes looked at Riku, "Hey, been a while. How's it going Riku?"_

"_Fine."_

"_What to play?" Riku nodded. The boy tossed her the soccer ball and to just kick it high in the air, right when Riku was about to drop kick it, Kijuro swiped it from the air and ran off._

_The game of chase and kick had begun. Strange game, you chase the person who has the ball then try to kick it out of their hands while also trying not to knock the person out, if you did then it was a penalty. Luckily for Riku, she always had the ball and could run fast for her size. Slightly shorter than the other guys she still fit in perfectly._

_A week after, when Riku had met up with Kijuro to go and find the others, they saw the Kwon Ryu gang, destroying the town. Fire and smoke, dead and burned bodies, the air was thick with the smell of blood and smoke, the smell of burning corpses was unbearable. Before they could escape, a Kwon Ryu member with broad shoulders and dark hair smiled._

_It was a sadistic and bloodthirsty smile. One that Riku didn't want to see. But the Kwon Ryu member wasn't about to let them off so easily. One grabbed Kijuro's hair and jerked him away from his friend. As for the rest, they cornered Riku and pulled out knives, the thing that she feared the most in the world. She was helpless standing there, facing five Kwon Ryu guys at once and having nowhere to go. Riku froze in her spot and didn't move._

**

* * *

I don't know why I began to write about their past, Kijuro and Riku's anyways. The Kwon Ryus are still apart of the Hyun Ki in this chapter. It was Senko's cousin, Not Dark of his brother. Sorry if took me a while to update.**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac out!**


	21. Hearts Bleed

**Angel to you (Devil to me)**

**And again, the Kwon Ryus are not the _actual_ Kwon Ryu, not the ones lead by Dark, it's the Hyun Ki, nobody knew about the former Hyun Ryu gang. AND I do not own DN Angel…**

**Also I'm having a two part…how do I say this? A two part look into the past thing…whatever you want to call it. And ignore that Angel and Devil thing.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-one: Hearts Bleed

Kijuro shook his head of the past, what happened was something he really didn't want to remember.

"Kijuro? You ok?" he turned to see Riku inches from his face.

"Hai, I'm fine Riku, don't worry. I'll be right back." Kijuro walked away and headed farther down towards the railing.

"Sure…" Riku closed her eyes and sighed. Dark looked at her with concern, then he stared at Kijuro. He placed a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'll be right back, ok?" all she gave Dark a simple nod and he walked off.

He stood next to Kijuro, who was looking at the crystal clear ocean surface. "So…how long have you liked her?"

The black haired teen smiled, as his eyes never left the sight before him, "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Maybe not to many others, but I can tell. Two Kwon Ryu members like two Yi Kuns, though they haven't said anything I still can tell. My younger brother cares for a Yi Kun. And I have fallen for a Yi Kun. So I would guess that you like Riku, I mean she is a Yi Kun."

"Right, right, everybody falls for the Yi Kuns." Dark and Kijuro started laughing, he glanced back to see Riku still resting.

"But seriously, how long?"

"Since…I knew her, or when we met her, she was living with her adopted mother, actually, she had been sick and sent to the hospital."

"She must have been ten or something like that, right?"

"Hai, I was eleven."

"Was Kano there too?"

"My brother? Iie, he was back at home, I was visiting my grandparent's house, with my uncle and aunt, and I hated them. Kano was the only one I could really trust."

"Ah, does she know?"

"Iie. I'm not about to tell her that, I saw her after eight years, you don't just go up to a friend and say 'hi, I've liked you for eight years and I've decided to tell you now' that's stupid, no one would do that."

"Not completely true, I might do that…if I was seriously drunk and didn't know where I was and being attacked by little white bunnies that won't leave me alone because I gave them one piece of food and they always want more, then some ugly lady comes along and tells me she'll help me if I say I like for eight years, but she would also have to hold a gun to my head for me to say that."

"Wow…how ugly would she be?"

Dark blinked, "she would have to be over fifty and have oily, wrinkled skin and big crooked teeth with a head full of gray and white hairs. And her clothing would not have been washed for years, so she would have an unbearable smell too."

Kijuro laughed, "That's funny very, very funny and stupid all at the same time."

"Well…I try." Dark grinned.

_

* * *

Her golden eyes were wide with fear; staring at the Kwon Ryus nothing could help her. She tried to find Kijuro, but the two other Kwon Ryu had taken him away. The only thing she could do was to try and hold out whatever they had in mind. Hisao stared at Riku and smirked, he flipped the knife in his hands open and moved toward the young blonde._

_He put the steel tip to her cheek and pressed it down. He smiled even more when he drew blood from the little poke. He slowly brought the knife down across her pale skin; he smiled as a thin line of dark red blood ran down her face. Gently lifting her chin up so their eyes were leveled, Hisao licked away the blood, making it smear._

_Riku cringed at the contact and tried to pull away but found herself against a wall. Hisao chuckled as she recoiled from his touch. It amused him to see someone helpless. And unfortunately he wouldn't stop until Riku scream and beg for it to stop…she was going to be in a lot of pain. Hisao placed the silver knife right above her left shoulder; he gently pressed it against her skin, he could see Riku tense up at the cool metal feeling. His smile grew even widen and more cruel as he sliced her shoulder open._

_He kneeled down to Riku and whispered, "I would hate to hurt you anymore than I already have. Promise to join my gang and I'll let you live." Once Riku didn't respond his patients ran out and he punched her across the face. _

_When she tried to stand, Hisao grabbed her hair and roughly pulled it towards him, making her stumble backwards. He took out his knife again and sliced her side, staining the white shirt even more. _

"_So, what's your answer?" Hisao leaned down to Riku's ear as he whispered something else to her. "I know where your brothers are, Krad and Satoshi. Agree to this and I'll tell you."_

_Riku wanted nothing more than to find her brothers, she would do anything for them, but joining a different clan when she already had one, even if she didn't know it yet. Trying again to stand, she braced herself just incase Hisao decided to stabbed her again. Her golden eyes locked with brown._

_Facing him, she tried to stand as straight as she could. Lifting her face to see Hisao's eyes, "Go to hell!" then Riku spat blood in his face. _

_His reply to that was a hard slap across her face, making Riku stumbled backwards and over a cliff, with sharp rocks and a steep drop. All leading to her sure death…_

* * *

"Riku?" Kijuro placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her out of the yesteryear trance. Her golden eyes glanced up at Kijuro's concerned face.

"Huh? I'm fine, don't worry about me." She forced a fake smile.

"If you're sure…" Kijuro watched as Riku let her fake smile drop and a sigh of relaxation. He was worried about Riku and always would be, at least until she proved him wrong. Kijuro walked back to where Dark was standing, surprisingly, he had heard the conversation between the two.

"Is she really ok?" Dark glanced at Kijuro, who just shook his head.

"Iie, but she's a Yi Kun, she won't admit her weakness, and none of the Yi Kun do that."

"What happened?"

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened that day when you guys didn't see each other for eight years?"

"Oh, that, it's complicated, but basically, for what I know, a bunch of Kwon Ryu members attacked out town, they burned everything."

At the sound of the Kwon Ryu doing something wrong Dark just lost it, he let his temper get the better of him. He punched Kijuro in the face, knocking him down with a nice, huge, red mark on his cheek.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Don't accuse the Kwon Ryu of something like that!"

"Fuckin asshole! I just repeated what someone told me. You better get it together, if Krad finds out you would attack anyone, he'll put all the Yi Kuns on this case."

"I know that! It's hard for me to deal with the fact that Krad now hates me. I didn't mean it, but the Kwon Ryu wasn't during that time. It was better known as the Ryu Hyun. It was the Kwon Ryu and the Hyun Ki combined, the gang recently had split up and I remember that we didn't go in the same direction as your town. It would have taken us a week, and the break up happened only three days when the town burned."

"Really? I didn't know the Kwon Ryu wasn't always it's own gang."

"Actually, it used to be, but the Hyun Ki wanted to join clans, so they did, but my brother had the brains to split them up again. It should've happened long ago."

"Hm…"

* * *

Krad tapped his fingers against the wooden desk in his office. His mind kept wondering to Dark, and what he did for Riku…

The blonde shook his head of all those thoughts, he did that several times but sadly, they always came back.

"Why can't I get my mind off him?" Krad whispered to himself.

"You wouldn't be talking about me would you?" he snapped his head to see Dark, sitting on the window ledge. He wore a wide goofy grin.

Krad smirked, "actually, Dark, I was thinking about you. I needed to talk to you."

"Like what?" Dark gulped and stared at the blonde.

Krad was casually sitting in his leather chair, facing the Kwon Ryu leader. His hair was spread over his shoulders and over the back of the chair, catching the sunlight perfectly. His dark golden eyes held a calm and knowing look. He wore a simple white tank and ivory pants.

"Dark? Are you ok?"

"W-what? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." Dark couldn't look at his blonde haired crush. He turned to face the setting sun. "So, what did you want to talk about again?"

"Hm? Oh that! I can't seem to get you out of my mind lately."

"Really?" Dark raised a brow and glanced at Krad from the corner of his eye.

"Hai, for some reason I have this urge to thank you and not pound your face in." Krad let a tiny smile escape his control.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but for some other odd reason I don't want to thank you. I have a feeling it wouldn't mean as much to you."

"And you're right, it wouldn't but I do something that would."

"And that would be?"

"Go on an actual date with me?"

"Can't, I, unfortunately have to stay here and tend to Yi Kun matters." He smirked as Dark pouted, "But I do what I can give you…" Krad stood up and walked over to the bookcase, he reached for a plain black covered book and opened it, inside was a small compartment, it held several simple silver chain necklaces.

He pulled out a long silver chained necklace it had two dog tags, one had Krad's name and the other was blank. He handed it to Dark, "Here, this is what I can give you, my brother said that someone he cared about gave it to him, he told me to give it to the person I care about…thing is, I haven't found that person yet, would you mind hanging on to it for me?"

"S-sure, but why give it to me?"

"Because, I don't want it to be left in that book and then end up forgetting about it."

"Thanks, don't worry about it." Dark put it around his neck and smiled. He glanced at the clock, "I've got to get going anyways. I'll see you later Krad." He walked over to Krad and him a quick peak on the cheek, making the blonde blush.

* * *

Satoshi was sitting besides the park fountain with a sketchpad and pencil in his hands; he was staring at the sunset every now and then. Yet that wasn't what he was drawing, the picture was of Krad, Riku and Satoshi, with a few new members, Dark and Daisuke had been added to the family.

"Satoshi? What are you doing?"

"Daisuke? I didn't hear you come up."

The red head peered over his friend's shoulder, I like your drawing, who are they?"

"No one."

"Ah! Come on Satoshi! Please tell me!"

"Fine, it's me and my sibs, and you and Dark, happy?"

"Me?"

"Hai, you, Daisuke." Satoshi turned around so Daisuke couldn't see him blush.

He tensed as Satoshi felt a pair of arms hugging him, "That's so nice Satoshi!" and as a spur of the moment thing, Daisuke gave Satoshi a gentle kiss on his cheek, making the blue haired teen blush even more.

"Um…Daisuke…?"

**

* * *

I'm sorry, I have to leave it there for now. Um…this is what I was thinking… **

**Riku and Kijuro, Dark and Krad, Daisuke and Satoshi…sound good? It better cause I'm not changing it.**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac out!**


	22. New Affections

**I honestly doubt the title makes sense with the chapter, not like it matters though…right?**

**I'm having trouble writing the Dark and Krad parts; so if they suck blame me, but if you do blame me then you're lowering my self-esteem. And it you do that I hope you're happy when I stop writing. Though I do doubt that you'd care…**

**This chapter WILL suck! I didn't really know what to write for this, I'm really sorry about it.**

**And…it's going to be kind of dull, again I didn't know what else to add.**

**Um…chapter 22 people.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-two: New Affections

It had been hours since he last saw the blonde. Dark kept staring at the tags Krad had given him and sighed, he wanted to see the blonde so badly, but decided to be nice and leave him to his work. Unfortunately for Dark, that made him really bored.

He sighed once again and tossed in his bed. Not having anything to do, he decided to just stay at home and do nothing. And he had no idea why. The leader of the Kwon Ryu, bored? Who would've thought it?

He jumped out of bed and took a short walk over to Daisuke's room; he pushed the door open slightly and saw no one in there. The bed was empty nothing had been moved; the only thing out of place was a letter from Daisuke sitting on his desk.

_-Dark,_

_Don't worry I wasn't kidnapped, beaten, burned, tortured, raped, suffocated, strangled, drugged, forced to something again my will, held at gun point then killed, robbed or mugged, slaughtered, in an earthquake, in a fire, in a flood, struck by lightning, murdered, and I'm not dead. I was invited by Satoshi to go to the museum today, I had to leave early so I left a note. I should be back around lunchtime, stop by the Yi Kun house later today._

_Daisuke_

Dark sighed and smiled; at least Daisuke was having fun. Now that he knew his brother was out, he had become really bored. Folding the letter and shoving it in his pocket, Dark grabbed his black vest and walked out the door. There was no real point in staying at the house when no one was there.

Nothing to do and nowhere to go, the Kwon Ryu leader let his legs carry him all the way to the park.

Resting on a near by bench, Dark closed his amethyst eyes and tried to clear his mind. Thought his rest was disturbed when some idiot, according to Dark, blocked his sunlight.

"Oi! Get out of the way!"

"Now, now, Dark, be nice." Dark opened his eyes to see Krad standing over him.

"K-Krad? I thought you had work to do."

"I did, it's finished for now at least."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Taking a brief walk. You?"

"Trying not to be bored out of my mind." Dark yawned and grinned.

"How about going for a walk with me?" Krad turned his back to Dark and silently smirked. "So?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere special, just a place my brother used to take me. Come on." Krad began walking away, while Dark tried to catch up.

"So, where is this non special place at?"

Krad laughed, "If I told you then I would have to kill you."

"You serious?"

"No, of course not. But I would like it to be a secret."

"Sure, no problem."

* * *

Riku was sprawled upon the grass resting her eyes and listening to the sounds around her. Gentle footsteps came walking up to her. Not bothering to open her eyes to see who is was, she decided to let the person talk first.

"Hello Kijuro." Her voice was smooth and calm.

"How'd you know it was me?" While Kijuro's voice was full of amusement and laughter.

"I can tell by the way you walk, remember? You taught me that."

"Hai, I remember, so, how do I walk?" the black haired teen sat down next to Riku and waited for the reply.

"Well, let's see, you walk with silence and stealth, when trying you make one noise that others can't hear, when not trying your feet hit the ground with a soft stepping sound, you know the one when loud people can't walk quietly? That's the sound."

"Hm, never thought that's how I walked." He sighed and stretched his arms. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, just trying to relax."

"Is it working?"

"Iie, nothing seems to help me when I want to relax, but it's strange…" Riku trailed off and sighed.

"What's strange? Not being able to relax or something?"

The blonde shook her head; "It's not that, it's just, that when you're sitting by me, like right now, my tension is almost disappearing."

"Really?"

"Hai, I don't know why, but I just feel better when you're around." Riku opened her golden eyes and smiled at Kijuro, while he tried to hide his face behind his bangs as a deep blush crept onto his face.

"Kijuro? Are you ok?"

"H-hai, I'm f-fine." he stuttered as he tried to keep the blush from spreading.

Riku just smiled at her friend and laughed whenever he began to blush.

* * *

"Does Kijuro like Riku?" Dark blurted.

"Hai, I'm sure he does."

"Wait, you don't know for sure?"

"Iie, of course not. Just as long as Kijuro looks out for my sister and treats with respect then I'm happy for them."

"Oh…I don't get it…but never mind."

"Why do you ask?"

"Nani? Oh, because I figured out he liked Riku when I last saw him. I just wanted to ask you if you knew that's all."

"I knew, but thanks for asking, I don't want to see Riku get hurt again."

"Your family has been hurt a lot haven't they?"

The blonde nodded, "Hai, my brother was hurt when he was told that Anjay wanted him dead," Krad held up a hand before Dark could start yelling, "I know he didn't do it but that's what Hisao said and my brother was a complete miss that day, he wanted us to go outside and play, he never had a chance to get out of the fire."

"Krad…"

"I was hurt, Riku was hurt and Satoshi was also hurt, my father was hurt when our mother died…the list goes on…" his voice trailed off as a silent tear fell down his pale cheek.

Dark unconsciously kissed the tear away, receiving a soft look from the blonde. It made his heart jump; for once he hadn't screwed up with Krad's trust.

* * *

Evening began to set as Riku and Kijuro were still talking in the park. As the cold air settled in, Kijuro pulled off his coat and wrapped it around the blonde.

"Question and Answer time." Riku stated.

"Ok, do you hate me?"

"No, I couldn't hate you Kijuro."

"Why?"

"Because, you're one of my closest friends and it's just not possible for me to hate you or even get mad at you. You're the one person who's not my brother that I can talk to. I don't know why but that's what I like about you."

"Ok…" Kijuro's voice softened at the mention of being _just_ friends.

"Do _you_ hate me?"

Kijuro's eyes snapped opened at the question. "Why…how could you ask something like that?"

"I just want to know, so?"

"Iie, I could _never_ hate you…" _it hurts to even think about hating you…_ is what Kijuro would liked to have added but decided against it.

"Who do you like?"

"One of my friends…what about you?"

"Me? I'm honestly not sure, I never thought about it that much, but I would have to say…you."

"Are you serious?" his crimson amber eyes stared at her golden ones as they filled with a hurt expression.

"Why wouldn't I be serious? You think I'm joking?"

"Hai, I don't mean to insult you, I just…would have thought that you would like another Yi Kun member…and not me…"

"If you haven't noticed, not all the Yi Kuns like each other, my brothers have fallen for Kwon Ryus, along with some other people."

"I see…is that why you like me?"

"Iie! It's not that! It's because…you've been there to help me, I've always been able to talk to you…" her voice trailed off as Kijuro turned to her.

"I'm sorry Riku, I didn't mean to make you explain it, I mean…it's just…I've liked you for a long time now…I didn't think you would like me back."

"That's good, I think we just confused each other." Riku laughed as she kneeled behind Kijuro and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I should get going." Before she could undo her arms, the black haired teen stood up and held onto her so she wouldn't fall.

"Let's go then."

"I can walk you know."

"Yeah I know, but it would take too long. Hey!" he yelped as Riku tugged his braid.

**

* * *

I know, I know, this chapter sucked beyond words. I didn't know what to write, I've said that like…counts in fingers 4 times? I don't know…**

**R and R if you want, and tell me what I should write with Dark and Krad, that's the hardest part. And it's corny I know.**

**Mac out! (Also, I'm sorry it's so short.)**


	23. Plotting Murders

**I do not own DN Angel, and I don't know why I keep writing that, I doubt any of you are going to think I would own the show. And I don't so…yeah…**

**And Jon, you better update when you come back today! It's funny…he'll have to read about…ten…eleven chapters while I continue updating! I'm sorry, right now I've had too much caffeine, it makes really stupid things seem funnier than they really are. Lol. Like that right there!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-three: Plotting Murders

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke now and then; the two had been at the museum for a few hours now. But Satoshi couldn't get the fact that the red head had kissed him yesterday. Something in the back of his mind tugged at him, half the time he never even heard what Daisuke was saying.

"Satoshi?"

Why was he being obsessive? And over nothing really, just a simple kiss.

"Satoshi?"

It didn't make sense. Why worry about something like a little kiss?

"Satoshi!" Daisuke yelled into the teen's ear making him snap back to reality.

"Nani? What is it Niwa?"

"Daisuke…" the red head lowered his voice.

"Niwa?"

"Daisuke! I asked you to call me Daisuke."

"I'm sorry Daisuke, I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh…have you been paying attention to the paintings?"

"Yeah, but I've already seen most of them."

"Really? Then why come here?"

"Because, they put in a new part of the exhibit, I wanted to show it to you, come on." Satoshi started to walk away and towards the west wing of the building.

Daisuke's eyes beamed as he followed his blue haired friend. "So, what's this exhibit about?"

"You'll see. Hold on for a moment Daisuke." Satoshi grabbed an ID card from his coat pocket and showed it to a guard. He turned back to Daisuke and motioned him to follow.

"What's that all about?"

"Just security. This exhibit is artworks my family has done."

"Really? Why are they here?"

"These ones are just some of them, the newest I guess you could say."

Daisuke walked up and took a closer look at one of the paintings. It was of an angel with long blonde hair and dark golden eyes. It wore white clothes and gold edges. Actually, it looked like Krad or Riku. The figure was bathed in a brilliant blue and white light, ivory wings spread behind him. His smile was warm and caring, something that Krad and Riku barely ever showed. Just a glance at the painting and Daisuke would've guessed it was relatively new.

"Who painted this one?"

"I…don't know…I would say Hikaru but that's not true…"

"I did." The teens were surprised to hear a voice come from behind them. Krad and Dark stood there staring at the angel painting.

"You serious Krad?" Daisuke looked at the blonde standing next to his brother.

"Hai, I did that when I was seven, my brother was actually painting back then and I started to take interest. It was a painting for Hikaru but I never gave it to him, I didn't get the chance." Krad sighed.

"But…it looks so much like you or Riku."

"Of course it would, we all looked alike, the only difference is, Riku and I were shorter, and our brother was still alive."

All three of them stared at Krad with concern, as soon as the blonde noticed he tried to smile. "I'm fine, how about we go and see the rest of the museum?"

"Sure!" Daisuke chirped and dragged Satoshi along with him.

"Oi, Krad?"

"What is it Dark?"

"Um, do you hate me?"

"Nani? Why would I hate you?"

"Wait…did you _ever_ hate me?"

"No, just disappointed. I don't _hate_ people I just don't like how some think. But I never did hate you to answer your question, I just needed to be alone and talk with Riku. I tend to avoid people when they do something that I dislike." Krad smirked; Dark's expression was priceless.

"Unless, of course, you _want_ me to be mad at you…"

"Iie! I'd rather you not. I don't want to suffer the wrath of the Yi Kun."

Krad started to follow Daisuke and Satoshi as he muttered under his breath. "Interesting…"

* * *

"Man, there's nothing to do!" Kano complained, he was talking to his brother in the living room; Kijuro was sitting next to his brother in front of the couch, while Kano was actually flipped upside down, his head was where his feet should be but Kano being Kano, he didn't feel like doing things the "normal" way. 

"Kano why not talk to Krad?"

"Because he hates my guts and everything about me." Kano sighed, it had been a few days since he last talked to Krad.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he said so." Kano opened his eye and turned to face Kijuro, "This is fun, ask me another question!"

Kijuro groaned at his brother's child like personality. "Kano! Just talk to Krad! Stop complaining." He stood up and walked over to the door, "Come on, we're going to see Krad."

"But-"

"Stop complaining! Damn! You've never whined this much!" Kijuro tossed Kano his coat and gestured to the door, "Now hurry up!"

"Fine, fine, just stop yelling, you're going to make me go deaf."

"Oh, no dear brother, that wouldn't be my fault, it would be yours."

"Whatever." Kano rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

* * *

"Krad, if you're here then where's Riku?" Satoshi questioned his brother. 

"She's…oh shit!" Krad hurried back to the main entrance, while the rest of them were confused.

"Did he leave Riku somewhere?"

"No, I think he just forgot to tell her where he would be. Since she has a busted leg, Krad needs to tell her where we are. Just incase."

"So…he forgot about Riku? His own twin?"

"You can't blame him, being leader of the Yi Kun and having to watch out for your brother and sister isn't the easiest thing in the world. Especially with the Hyun Ki and San Yu, along with you and your stupidity."

"I resent that! I should get rid of you! But then Krad and Riku would really be mad at me and Daisuke would be ever-so lonely without his Creepy Boy." Dark teased the younger two boys as Daisuke blushed.

"Dark!" the red head whined at his older brother.

"Take it easy Daisuke, I was only joking, even if it is true." Dark ran off after Krad and started laughing at the now blushing teens.

* * *

Riku sighed, Krad had forgotten again to tell her where they were going, Satoshi was at the museum, Kiro was with Kishin at the hospital and she hated those, Kwan was leaving soon and she was bored as hell. 

Still walking without paying attention, the blonde walked right into Kano. "Hey Blondie!"

Riku snorted, "Don't call me that. I hate it when people say that name."

"Sorry, Riku. Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, I don't know…just walking, you?"

"I lost Kijuro in this place, didn't noticed how packed it gets during the day."

"No joke."

Kano grabbed her sleeve and dragged her along with him, "Come on, you don't have anything to do, and I'm bored out of my mind, and I'm sure Kijuro would be glad to see you again."

"It's only been a day."

"I know, he misses you _that_ much." He grinned as he made this way through the busy crowd.

"Kano! Stop dragging me! I can walk you know!"

"Fine," Kano released her arm causing Riku to run into him.

"Damn it, what was that for?"

"I found my brother." Kano pointed to Kijuro sitting on a near by bench.

"Oh…" Riku and Kano both walked up to him on each side and sat down. Kano draped an arm around his shoulders while Riku swung her legs over Kijuro's. "Hiya Kijuro."

"R-Riku? When did you get here?"

"Only a few seconds ago, I was bored so I decided to walk around the town for a bit. Then I met dear old Kano along the way."

"I'm not old!" Kano's eye twitched at the comment.

"Yes you are, older than me anyways…"

"Duh! By one year!" the teen snapped back while holding up one finger, trying to prove a point.

Riku clapped with amusement, "I'm proud of you Kano! You know how to count!" seeing the look Kano was giving her, she decided it the best time to start running. Even though she had a bad leg, her slim body helped her dodge the people in the crowds easier than Kano.

"Riku! Watch out!" Kano shouted above all the noise, Riku just barely heard him as two speeding cars came racing towards her.

"Riku!" Kijuro and Kano both yelled before the cars raced past her.

Her blonde hair disappeared from view as the colors blurred together. Riku's body was slammed into the ground as her golden eyes met her twin's. Krad was getting off her when he noticed blood on her shirt.

"Riku, is that your blood?"

"Iie, I wasn't hit that bad…"

"Kano!" the twins turned to see Kijuro kneeling next to his brother, Kano was lying on his side, blood was flowing from his mouth, his arm was twisted, his leg was bruised and broken, with a cracked rib or two. Getting hit by a car really sucks!

Ignoring the hate towards Kano, Krad rushed to his side and lifted him off the ground, "Kijuro, I'm taking him to the hospital, call ahead and ask them to be ready for us." The black haired teen nodded his head, "Riku, help Kijuro get there in one piece."

As Krad started running towards the nearest hospital, he heard Dark calling out for him, "Oi! Krad!" once he caught up Dark stared at the injured San Yu leader, "What happened to him?"

"Later, I need to get him to the hospital…"

"Hai, I'm coming too."

* * *

Senko smirked as he saw the scene unfold before him, just as he planned, everything was going right. "So, who is it exactly that you want out of the picture?" he turned to face several other men. 

"Kwan and Kijuro." Two of them said at the same time.

"Daisuke…"

"Kano…"

"Satoshi…"

"We can't kill Satoshi!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he needs to realize that Daisuke is all wrong for him, and that I'm a better choice!"

"But I'm not letting anyone get rid of Daisuke!"

Senko gestured for them to all quite down, "So, question is, how do we get rid of them? Satoshi and Daisuke will just be split up, so they don't ever want to see each other again, how does that sound?"

"The fighting pair nodded in agreement.

"Kano is already being taken care of, he's near death, like Krad was years ago." a voice spoke up from the crowd.

"What about Kwan and Kijuro?" Senko viewed the crowd for anyone with an idea.

"Kwan can be taken out easy, he's leaving tomorrow and we'll just get him before he boards the plane."

"And Kijuro?"

"That's going to be harder, he'll never leave his brother's side since the 'accident' maybe poisoning the room, killing both of them?"

"Good, and that just leaves Krad…"

Senko let an evil smirk cross his face, "I have something special planned for that Hikari."

**

* * *

Chapter 23! **

**Senko is such a bad dude, and he wants to get rid of Krad! But how? And in what why? His worst nightmare come true…that should help with the guessing…maybe not…**

**I think this is close to being the longest chapter so far…**

**R and R if you want, thanks to those who do…**

**Mac out!**

**P.S.**

**If the last part gets confusing, with the plotting and all, sorry about that, didn't want to give any names away, only Senko's.**


	24. Quiet Sorrow

**I do not own DN Angel, here's chapter 24, it's gonna suck.**

**I will be using some Korean words so don't worry about trying to say them right it really doesn't matter, only that I get the meanings right…**

**Sad news…I'm killing off a character! It's sad…but fun!**

**I'm sorry to the person it is, even if they aren't real…**

* * *

Chapter twenty-four: Quiet Sorrow

Kano slowly opened his eyes to see a blonde hair resting on the hospital bed. "K-Krad?"

Golden eyes looked up and sighed with relief, "At least you're awake, Kijuro would have killed me if something happened." A slight smile formed on the blonde's face. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy! My whole body hurts, I feel like shit."

"You look like shit too." Krad's smiled widen as he spoke.

"Ha, ha, very funny. But I deserve it. After what I didn't do for you back then…"

Krad shook his head. "Iie, no one deserves this, and you don't either. Yes, you did leave me to die, but you didn't know. I spoke with your brother, he told me how confused you were."

"Hai, I began to follow the Kiang Zens but…when I had second thoughts about leaving you there, according to them, I didn't have a choice, the moment I didn't help you was when they wanted me to join them."

"Shut up, Kano, you always talked too much…anyways, Kijuro should've been here by now…" Krad looked at his watch and sighed, "he should've been here an hour ago."

"My brother is slow…"

"I doubt he is when it comes to a sib…"

"You should know…I mean, having Riku as a twin and sister, couldn't be the easiest thing in the world…"

"It's not, but I know what it feels like to almost loss a twin…"

Kano's gaze turned to face the window as pain filled his eyes. "Why?"

"Nani? Why what?"

"Why did you help me? I didn't help you when you needed it the most…why would you help me?"

"Because, I know you would've done the same for me if you got the chance. Riku knocked some sense into me and boy did it work…" The blonde rubbed his head, "She told me to stop holding a foolish grudge, and her words not mine." Krad and Kano, both laughed as a nurse came into the room.

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave."

Before Krad could respond Kano spoke up, "Iie, Krad you're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're going to stay here and be my friend for a day."

"I'm sorry Mr. Yuan but-"

"Too bad. Krad's staying here and you can leave." Kano snapped his fingers and suddenly two San Yu members appeared at the doorway, they gently dragged the nurse out and left Krad and Kano alone.

"Why do you want me here?"

The reply Krad got was a hard smack to the head. "Krad you idiot."

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Kano sighed, "No you didn't, but you did ask a stupid question." His crimson eyes glanced at Krad, "You're my friend, or were, I just want to talk that's all."

Krad raised a brow at the response, "About what?"

"About how sorry I am for ditching you."

The blonde chuckled, "Why are you so stuck in the past?"

"Because, you were my best friend and I destroyed that, it would've helped if you were there sometimes, I needed a friend to talk to back then."

Krad smiled, "Well…" the blonde began as he pulled a chair to the beside, "I'm here now, so start talking…"

They talked for some time, remembering the past and want was happening in the present. It seemed like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

Senko stood outside the hospital window, everything was slowly falling into place, he wanted Krad out of the picture and soon another 'accident' was going to befall the both of them. He smirked as a group of guys formed behind him.

"Everything's ready Senko, what now?"

"We're going to pay a visit to Kwan…"

Senko lead the small group away and headed towards the airport. Killing off Kwan was going to be fun…

* * *

Kwan waited for his plane to arrive, he was getting impatient, and the waiting was slowly killing him. His plane to France was late.

He glanced at his watch for the fiftieth time during the two minutes he last check his watch. He was paying so much attention to his watch instead of the fact that three guys quietly came up behind him.

"Kwan Jung?" the tallest guy had brown hair and wore sunglasses.

"Hai, what do you want?" his eyes narrowed as the other two guys came walking towards him.

"It's him…" before they could do anything else, Kwan started running out of the airport. "Oi! Get back here!"

"Toejora! Like I'd listen to people who want to kill me!"

"We're not going to do anything to you!"

"Hop'ung!" Kwan glanced over his shoulder to see the three guys running after him. But seeing as he was looking at the three men, he ran into a dead end. "Ano Shipal!"

"No where to run now Yuan."

"I can always try…" he smirked and headed towards them instead of away. Sound pretty stupid but luckily for Kwan, he wasn't.

The tallest guy swore under his breath, Senko never mentioned that was somewhat of a daring idiot. (_No offence Jon._)

"Shit! Catch him! Senko wants him dead!"

_Senko? That bastard! If he wants me dead…then he must want be…_Kwan's thoughts were cut short as two guys slammed him into the ground. "Ay Shibal! Get off me! Geseki!" he tried to fight back but with two guys pinning you down then another one starts binding your hands together, there isn't much you can do.

Nimiral, Senko you bastard… 

Kwan took one more glance at the tall brown haired teen; his eyes grew wide with shock, "Takeru?"

"Didn't think you'd be seeing me huh? Say hello to your brother for me." With that said he flashed a smirk and held an M-19 held above Kwan's head.

"You can tell him yourself!" as Takeru fired the gun it hit Kwan right in the chest and the side of his head. Rising as quickly as he could Kwan grabbed the gun and tried to aim it at Takeru's heart, he let the trigger go and fell dead.

_At least I can take something away from him…_

* * *

Krad laughed, "That day was the funniest I'll ever remember." The blonde smiled and laughed again.

"Hai, I've got to agree with you on that one. But how was it the funniest?"

"Because that's when we first meet. I can't believe how we actually got to know each other."

"Oh yeah, it was all because of a stupid fight between what's-his-name and what was that other guy's name again?"

"Yamashita and Koga. Weren't they arguing about who's class was better or something?"

"Hai, I think so. It was hilarious."

"Yeah but back then we were second commanders, each on different sides right?"

"Of course, though we should've switched places."

"Right, I believed what Yamashita was saying…"

"And I took sides with Koga." Kano chuckled.

"It just didn't make sense, and yet they thought we would always be their second commanders."

"They were a couple of idiots, and in the end they grew a lot closer, I mean damn, fighting for some years and then making up over one conversation."

"True, that got messed up."

* * *

"Senko, I'm sorry…" one of the two guys had gone back to Senko and was trying to tell him that his brother was dead.

"What is it? Just spit it out!" his anger level was rising at a fast rate, causing the other two to shrink back.

"Um…Kwan is dead…but"

"But what?"

"Takeru, he's…dead as well."

The Hyun Ki leader couldn't take it anymore; he slammed his fist into the wall and then slammed it into both of his minions (I know, I know, it sounds really more like taking over the world thing.)

"This time, we're adding one more person to the list, since Kwan's brother is already dead, we'll kill the next closest person to him…"

* * *

Dark casually walked back to the hospital room with three cups of coffee, when Aki came running from the opposite direction.

"Dark!" the black haired commander couldn't stop in time and collided with Dark, causing the drinks to fall and slip all over the floor.

"Aki! What the hell is the matter with you?" Dark stood up and brushed himself off as he waited for Aki to talk.

"I just got some news, something's happened to a Yi Kun member!"

* * *

"Oi! Krad!" Dark kicked the door open and stared at Krad with a serious expression.

"Dark, why did you do that?"

"Kwan is dead."

Krad's face became slightly paler, "Kwan? How?"

"At the airport, someone shot him, another body was found there…"

"Whose?"

"Don't know but we have to leave."

Krad nodded and started to stand up only to be stopped by Kano, "I'm going too."

"Iie, you still need to stay in the hospital."

"Too fucking bad! I'm not going to stay here while clan members are going to start getting killed. It could be anyone…" the last part had gotten to Krad, they all had a brother or sister or both.

"How are we supposed to sneak you out?"

"The window." Kano pointed to the open window at the far side of the room.

* * *

The four of them tried to act casual when heading to the airport, but that's kind of hard to do when you have someone who just broke out of the hospital and is limping the whole way there.

When they got there, Dark and Aki didn't waste any time punching the police officers out and making a pathway for Krad and Kano.

Right in front of the windows, a body with blonde and black dyed hair and emerald eyes laid, motionless. Kwan's eyes were closed and his body was sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened to him?" Kano asked, staring at the dead Yi Kun member.

"He was shot, twice, once in the head and again in his chest." Aki examined the body and sighed.

"Then who's that?" Kano pointed out the other body not too far away; it was Takeru, Senko's brother.

"He was smart." Krad stated.

"Who? Kwan?"

"Hai, he took away something that meant a lot to Senko, just as Senko took away Kwan's life."

"Wow, now the Hyun Ki are going to have a killing day…against the Yi Kun, Kwon Ryu and probably the **San Yu.**"

"Great just great…"

**

* * *

All those words that are Korean and you probably couldn't say are all swear words.**

**Geseki-**Son of a bitch

**Toejora-**Go to hell

**Hop'ung-**Bullshit

**Ano Shibal-**Fuck off

**Ay Shibal-**Oh Fuck

**It's what I think they are, if some of them are off I'm sorry. **

**Blueservbot- No offence I'm not too fond of cookies.**

**Thanks for reviewing. My brother is pissed off at me for something I have no idea what I did. Jon you better review too. And this chapter was really bad...**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac Out!**


	25. Gang Wars

**You know what I find amazing? Is how the characters can disappear really fast! Lol. **

**I may decide to kill off Kijuro and make Kano and Riku get together, I'm just not sure yet. But that's what I'm thinking. And for some reason it just sounds better to me. And another thing about Riku and Kwan, I'm not going to write the mourning scene, I know some of you _might_ want to see Riku and how she'll react but by the time she found out, Kijuro was getting killed. **

**Please don't actually use those Korean words. I don't even use them and I'm Korean! I ask you all again, please don't use them. **

**And, I was just re reading some of the chapters and in chapter 19 when Kano was talking about his brother it's not Kijuro. I don't think that was important… **

**Also, I'm sorry I forgot to mention this in the last chap. San Yu is Korean, San meaning "Acid" and Yu meaning "Rain" I thought it would be a good clan name. **

**If you steal any of those names (clan names) I will find you and smite you! Trust me…I will! All the gang names are pretty much Korean. I don't know why but they just are. I think some are Japanese, honestly I can't remember.**

**I also hope this chapter doesn't suck!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-five: Gang Wars!

Krad had helped Kano reached his home only to find no one there, so instead, Krad let the San Yu leader stay at his house. At least until they could find out where the San Yu had gone.

"So…where's Riku? I haven't seen her around here in a while." Kano sat down on the couch and sighed.

"Not sure, hey Dark help me with the food!"

"Hai! What's the food?"

"Something Kwan taught me how to make, it's a Korean dish. Come on!" he dragged Dark as he whined about working.

Kano just laughed as Krad left his sight. Suddenly a pair of warm pale hands covered his crimson eyes.

He chuckled, "Hello Riku."

"You know something? I really dislike you right now." She removed her hands and leaned down next to Kano, "So…are you and Krad friends again?"

"I guess but he does seem different though."

"So…how are you doing?"

"Fine I guess."

Riku smirked, "What do you think of Dark and Krad?"

"Nice couple. I'm happy for your brother."

"Yeah, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Good job."

"Shut up." Riku slapped him against his head and walked upstairs.

"I love you too." Kano yelled back at her.

"Whatever." Riku waved off the comment.

Kano sat there in the silence for some time before a yells came from the kitchen.

"Dark! I can't believe you just did that!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it, I'm not good at cooking!"

"Cooking? You did even start and you destroyed my whole kitchen!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry isn't good enough! You could've burned the whole house down! Holy shit!" Krad came storming out of the kitchen and flopped down on the couch opposite to Kano.

His crimson eyes beamed with amusement and a gentle smirk crossed his lips. "Having fun Kraddy?"

The blonde was covered in flour and his hair was matted with just about everything in the kitchen, not the plates or things like that. His golden eyes glared at his friend, "Shut up Kano. And don't call me that."

"Touché, jeez, just chill out. It can't be _that_ bad right?"

"Iie, it's worse." Krad sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Is Kraddy having a bad day?"

"Keep calling me that and you'll be the one having the bad day!" Krad growled and headed upstairs, "Don't let Dark leave, I'm not done dealing with him yet."

"Aye Captain!" Kano gave a simple salute and laughed.

"Oh, shut up Kano! You're giving me a huge headache!"

Kano laughed once again and sighed, he then heard the kitchen door creek open. "Hello Dark."

"Oi Kano, is Krad here?"

"Iie, he just left."

"Thanks." Dark slowly made his way towards the door only to be stopped by Krad yelling at him once again.

"Dark, come on, you're going to help clean the kitchen." He dragged Dark back into the destroyed room and put him to work.

"Iie! Leave me alone!" Dark shouted trying to get out of Krad's grasp.

"Too late Dark! You made the kitchen a complete mess!"

"Kano, please, help me!"

"Sorry Dark. No can do." Kano just waved at Dark and smiled.

* * *

(Sorry, but I'm skipping a few days ahead. More like a week.) 

It had been a week since the 'accident' and Kano was recovering just fine, though he had found it strange that he hadn't seen Kijuro in the whole week he was healing.

Kano sighed and glanced around, he was transferred to the Mugnai High School. All because he couldn't walk all the way back to his school, the first week was ok, he talked with the Yi Kun and Kwon Ryu leaders, then on the fifth day of the week a Challenge came, the Hyun Ki had challenged the Yi Kun and Kwon Ryu to a gang war.

Krad stared at the piece of paper in front of him. The Hyun Ki must be planning something; no one with half a brain would issue a Challenge. What could Senko be thinking?

"Krad?" the blonde looked up to see Kano sitting besides him. They sat at an outdoors table, in the shade and away from the eyes of others. "It's the Challenge isn't it?"

"Hai, I just don't know what to do, the Hyun Ki have something planned before this, and I just know it!"

Kano shrugged, "Probably, but we don't have to proof we need. And besides, a lot has happened in the past few days."

True, several murders had been committed. The death of Kwan was earlier that month; Jiro of the Kwon Ryus was killed, along with Kiro Yamamoto, Kishin's older brother, his last brother. Katsu and Riald Chang were also murdered the same week. And to make the deaths worse, Kijuro had been found dead the day before. He was with Riku who ended up going to the hospital. And in the Kwon Ryu, Daisuke, Dark's little brother had been shot.

Someone was killing off the gang members, but they couldn't find any evidence that it was the Hyun Ki.

Suddenly Kano slammed his fist on the table, "If the Hyun Ki did have anything to do with those murders I'm going to kill them!"

"Calm down Kano, getting mad now won't help anyone!"

"I know, I know, but…Kijuro just died yesterday, and Riku is resting in the hospital, they don't know if she'll even wake up. I mean you're way more calm than I am."

"I know she's going to be alright, Riku has been through a lot, but she always comes back."

"I guess…but what if she doesn't?"

"I'm not going to think about that, I'm not going to think like that, I know my sister will be alright, if she had stopped fighting all those years ago, then she wouldn't be here right now." Krad let a gentle smile spread across his face. "She'll be back real soon."

Kano smiled along with Krad, "You're right."

The blonde turned to his friend and smiled, "I know I am."

* * *

Dark headed towards the hospital, Krad had asked him to see how Riku was doing for him, since the teachers were keeping the blonde after school. He sighed as the red building came into view. 

As he entered the hospital, people, doctors, nurses and visitors were running out the doors. He just shrugged it off and continued to Riku's room, an odd smell was filling the building quickly, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. As the blonde's room came into view he saw thick smoke coming from the room. Quickening his pace, Dark could see just what everyone was running from.

Flames burned the walls and made the ceiling crumble. His eyes widened as he noticed that a blonde figure was still in there.

"Riku!" he was slightly relieved when golden eyes locked with his own. But fear soon took over as Riku stepped back from the door and closer to the window. Trying to find the fastest way to get to her Dark slowly began to enter the burning room.

The white walls were stained black; the heat emanating from the flames was unbearable. He tried his best to avoid the fire and get to Riku all at the same time. The smoke was too thick to breath yet he didn't have a choice, his lungs were filling with the sent of smoke and burning wood.

"Riku!" he yelled as he finally moved in front of the blonde but at the same time she fell out the window. "RIKU!"

* * *

(I know, the Riku, hospital thing was short…) 

Krad muttered curses under his breath as Ms. Alkali gave him a list of chores a mile long. He was going to be spending the whole night there. He kept glancing at the clock; he wanted to visit Riku before visiting hours was over, which was, in about ten minutes.

The blonde sighed; he was never going to see Riku at this rate.

"Krad Hikari! Are you listening?" he jumped slightly as Ms. Alkali yelled in his ear.

"Hai, Ms. Alkali." He continued to sweep the classroom as the teacher continued to talk non-stop.

"Good, now after you finish sweeping you will then sweep out all the other classrooms, after the sweeping is done you will wash the windows in every single classroom…" As Ms. Alkali went on Krad just ignored her and swept.

At this rate, he was secretly plotting his teacher's death and it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Krad huffed as he walked out of the school building, it had taken six long fucking hours to do all those chores and now all he wanted to do was go home and fall asleep. 

When he opened the door he found Riku, Kano and Dark sitting around the couch, both boys crowding Riku as they tried to fix her bandages. The sent of smoke and burned cloth was throughout the whole house.

"Um…what are you guys doing?" Krad raised a brow as Dark whirled around in a flash.

"Krad! N-nothing, just helping Riku." He was kicked in the shin by Kano.

"Riku? She should be in the hospital not here…what's going on?"

Before the other two could make asses of themselves Riku limped forward and smiled at Krad, at least she tried, trying not to let the pain show on her face.

The younger blonde took a deep breath and spoke. "The hospital caught on fire."

"Nani? Are you alright?"

"Hai, I'm fine Kano actually saved me." She pointed to the black haired leader sitting on the couch.

"Thanks Kano." Krad nodded and smiled.

* * *

The next day was full of the Hyun Ki challenging the Kwon Ryu. Several members had gotten into a fistfight only leading to Dark or Senko having to pull them a part. 

"Keep your gang under control Senko!" Dark shouted as he dragged Li away from his victim.

"Why don't you do the same Dark!" the Hyun Ki leader was pulling back Ryota has he struggled against his leader's grip, trying to rip off Li's head.

"Senko let me go! I'm going to teach that wuss a lesson!"

"Oh yeah? I dare you!" Li shouted back as he slipped through Dark's hold.

"Li! Get back here!"

The brunette threw a punch at Ryota, hitting him right in his jaw line, a thin line of blood started flowing from his mouth.

"Fine." was Ryota's only reply as he lunged for the Kwon Ryu. He countered with kicking Li in his stomach then again in his ribs. "Still ready to fight?"

"You know it!" before Ryota could dodge, the Kwon Ryu ran at him. He followed Ryota into the forest, or, deeper into the forest, to a clearing. A perfect place to fight without anyone interrupting, at the other end he saw the Hyun Ki smirking at him. Again, he ran at him but halted when he saw that Aki was leaning against a near by tree next to Ryota, and bleeding badly.

"Well, Li. Would you still fight me even if your Aki got hurt?"

"Don't you dare!" his eyes raging with anger and fear, he didn't want Aki to get hurt.

"So, sad, I can't believe you would stoop fighting for someone so…so…" Before Ryota could reply, Li threw another punch at him, sending him into the ground.

"It's true, I do care about Aki, a lot, and so I'm not going to let him get hurt. I'll even take his pain." He flew backwards as Ryota side kicked him.

"Fine, see if I care." As Ryota was about to punch Li in the face, Taro ran up and slammed his fist into the Hyun Ki's face.

Right when Dark ran to the clearing he smiled, "The Gang Wars have begun!"

**

* * *

There you go! Chapter 25, I'm sorry it took a while I was trying to write it longer but that failed…oh well… **

**I have nothing else to say…**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac out!**


	26. Last Chance

**I just want to add this, if you think the characters are out of character then tell me if you want. Personally, I don't go for the whole charming guy thing and if I dislike it then I can't really write it. I'm sorry, I know Dark should be more…charming, cocky, and all that stuff, but you see, I just can't write it.**

**Also, Dark is not getting his ass kicked left and right.**

**Kijuro was shot in the heart and no, Daisuke didn't die, he's only in the hospital. Kishin won't be alone for long I can tell all of you that! In the sequel, which I will write, Kishin isn't lonely and no, it's not Riku.**

**Oh! And how old do you think Kishin should be in this story? I need the info for my next one.**

**And Senko is killing everyone because I hate him so I made him kill everybody. And I hope you all hate him too.**

**I don't know who would shot Daisuke but I can tell you it was one of those unfamiliar guys. And like I said, Daisuke is in the hospital with Satoshi by his side.**

* * *

Chapter twenty-six: Last Chance

"Such a shame it has to be this way Dark, why not rethink this choice?" the Kwon Ryu leader turned to see Senko.

"My answer is still no." Dark spat.

Without warning, Senko charged at Dark and tackled him to the ground, catching every Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki attention in the clearing.

Dark stood up and smirked, "Don't tell me that you think tackling me would do anything." He grabbed an M-19 that was all black and had a Kwon Ryu mark. Raising it up in the air, he fired and all the Kwon Ryu were beating up the Hyun Ki.

"Be that way." Senko did the same, only his gun was both black and silver. Again the Hyun Ki started to attack the opposite gang.

Ryota just smiled as he took out his own handgun, in the mood to see Li beg he aimed the weapon at Aki's motionless body. "Oi! Li! How would you feel if your lovely Aki died right here, right now?"

"D-don't you d-dare!" Li stuttered as he struggled to get up. He stared at Aki's body leaning against the tree. He didn't want his Aki to get hurt. His brown eyes widened as he realized what he had thought. He didn't want _his_ Aki to get hurt. Li smiled inside, happy to finally get his feelings for the black haired commander in order.

"Are you going to defend your precious Aki?"

"You better believe it!" without a second thought, Li ran up to the Hyun Ki member and planted a fist in his face. He snarled, "Don't you dare touch _my_ Aki!"

Ryota laughed as he tried to support himself and glared at the brunette. He too charged at Li just as Li did the same. Without any of them knowing, the unconscious Aki has begun to open his eyes, he had heard Li and what he said.

Parting his dry, cracked lips, he formed a smile and spoke only one word, "Li…"

* * *

"S-Satoshi?" Daisuke opened his crimson eyes and looked into a worried face.

"Niwa! Thanks Gods you're alive." He relaxed a little bit. Daisuke had been shot close to his throat, but at least he was breathing and alive at the moment.

"Daisuke…I asked you to call me Daisuke."

"Sorry…Daisuke…" for the second time in his life, Satoshi showed a gentle smile towards some else that actually cared about him.

He received a smile from the redhead. Daisuke started to blush for no reason as he looked at Satoshi. "Um…Satoshi?"

"Hai?"

Being the innocent guy Daisuke was he hid his face in his hands and muttered something.

"Daisuke? I can't hear you."

Again he muttered something but Satoshi only caught a few words, you and I.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, but I still can't hear you."

"I really like you…" Daisuke muttered above a whisper, but just loud enough for Satoshi to hear. Not it was his turn to blush.

"N-nani?"

Before Satoshi could ask anything else he was shocked as Daisuke sat up in his bed and pressed his lips against the Yi Kun's.

* * *

"Krad where are we going?" Hiro asked, unlike Krad and Riku he didn't know about the Challenge.

"Somewhere." Was Krad's only reply, he glanced at Riku who was actually doing pretty well for someone who had been limping most of the day.

"We better get there soon."

"Hm."

Krad didn't tell anyone anything, besides Riku of course. He didn't have to worry about Satoshi, he was at the hospital with Daisuke and he well knew that the rest of the Yi Kun could take care of them. The only one he was really worried about was Dark. Of course he was concerned about his sister, but even though she was injured she still had her speed.

Carefully taking out his gun, making sure the safety was on so he didn't shot off his own foot by accident. He was laughing on the inside but only let a smirk show. This was going to be so very fun.

And of course the bystanders who weren't all dressed in white gawked at the Yi Kun and ran away. Usually when you see a gang with _guns_, you run right? Well there is always that one stupid person who stands there and sometimes even follows the gang.

A boy with short green dyed hair and dark amber eyes, was that stupid someone. His name, Seth Matthews, he was the same age as Riku and Krad, along with most of the Yi Kun and he was the stupidest kid in their school. Why? Because that prick couldn't take a hint.

The only way you're a Yi Kun was if you were born with Yi Kun blood. But dear Seth didn't understand that part, or the part about how he bugs all the Yi Kuns night and day. But Krad finally decided something, if Seth would follow them, then, he would have to defend himself. And if he got shot or killed that was his fault, truthfully, Krad didn't care at all. In fact, he silently laughed about it.

Continuing his way towards the clearing his smirk only grew wider, the up coming fight was somewhat exciting to him, even if it only lead to death, death and…well more death.

* * *

"Dark! You idiot! You're making a big mistake!" Senko yelled as he wiped blood from his mouth.

The dark haired teen smirked, "I think not. Having the Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki join in the first place was a foolish mistake!" he straightened his-self up and tried to stall Senko so he could catch his breath.

Now, you would think that once you cheated on Dark his anger doesn't go away easily, yet Senko didn't seem to know that. He was cocky enough to step closer to Dark and lock eye contact with him.

Before Dark knew it, Senko was a few inches from his own face, being the sadistic person he was, the Hyun Ki leader also pressed a gun to Dark's chest. Daring him to move away.

"Care to rethink that?"

Taking a quick glance behind Senko, he smirked. "No, not really. But maybe you should." Still standing there, Senko pulled the gun away and instead aimed it for Dark's head.

"Then, goodbye koi."

"Stop calling me that!" Dark yelled right before a gun shot echoed throughout the clearing, every Kwon Ryu and Hyun Ki paused in their fighting and turned to see both leaders fall.

Even both Li and Ryota stopped and gasped. Both rushing over to their leaders, while the Kwon Ryu ran to Dark, all the Hyun Ki stood in their places, stunned by what just happened.

* * *

"Satoshi?" Daisuke turned to the Hikari who peered over his book.

"Hai Daisuke?"

"Where are Krad and Riku? And Dark?"

Satoshi set his book down. "I don't know. I'm sure they'll come and see you soon though." He stood up and stretched. "Are you hungry? I was going to go to the cafeteria. Want anything?"

Daisuke made a thoughtful look. "Hai, could you get some…nachos! With extra cheese!"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Satoshi shut the door with a smile at Daisuke.

* * *

"Don't wrong, Dark will be fine." both gangs stared at the owner of the sudden voice.

"K-Krad? What are you doing here?" Taro stuttered at the sight of the Yi Kun gang standing before them.

"Come to try and help Krad?" the blond leader smirked as Jet came into view. The Jiang Yuns stood right behind their leader. "It's too late for that."

Krad shook his head at the Jiang Yun leader, "I don't think so. Right Riku?"

"Hai." Jet could hear a clicking sound as his eyes darted to the right. "Don't _even_ think about it." Riku smirked as Jet silently cursed; he should have known the Yi Kun would do something like this.

"Fine. Sarori?"

The brown haired commander only nodded and ran at Riku with amazing speed. She tackled Riku to the ground as the gun fired. It barely missed Jet, only grazing his aim.

"I thought you wanted to actually wanted to do something about your life!"

"I do. That's why I'm the second commander of the Jiang Yun!" Sarori fought for the gun while Riku just tried to not get shot.

"It doesn't look like it!" Riku kicked Sarori off and grabbed the gun aiming it for Jet.

Before the blonde could do anything, Sarori, once more charged at her. "I won't let you kill Jet!"

"Too bad I wasn't asking you!" she shoved the Jiang Yun commander and socked her in the upper jaw. "Stay out of my way Sarori!"

"I said I wouldn't let you kill Jet!"

Riku smirked. "Try and stop me."

"Fine." she held the gun towards Riku, a silent tear rolled down her cheek, "I thought you of all people would understand. I guess I was wrong." Sarori pointed the gun right at Riku's heart and closed her eyes.

"Sarori! No!" Jet warned.

"Riku get down!"

Both commanders stood still, both held guns in their hands. Both knew what the risk was, both would have liked the outcome to be different. Both commanders knew what was going to happen. But only one fired.

"Sarori!" Jet called as he ran to her, as Krad ran to his sister's side.

"Riku!"

Jet grabbed the gun from her limp hands and loaded it. Aiming for Krad.

**

* * *

I know, I know, no the best, I know Dark is out of character but I can't help it.**

**See…Daisuke is fine in the hospital with dear, dear, Satoshi.**

**Um…I've got nothing else…wait! No…wait! One more thing, I'm glad that you guys like my story.**

**R and R if you want (again)**

**Mac out!**

**P.S.**

**I hope this chapter doesn't or didn't suck. And I thought it was really short! And I know the Daisuke and Satoshi scene wasn't the best either and nachos was the first food that came to mind.**


	27. Final Endings

**I'm going to make this the final chapter! I have already stared writing my second story! Hopefully it's going to be better. So I'm going to hurry this chapter up a bit. It's going to be seriously short and stupid!**

* * *

Chapter twenty-seven: Final Endings

Jet ran to Sarori and took the gun from her limp hand, "Are you alright Sarori?"

She nodded slightly and kept staring at Riku's motionless body. "What have I done?"

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong." He aimed the gun at Krad.

"Stop it Jet." Dark struggled to get up with the help of Li and Taro. "There's no point."

"Sure there is. One word. Power!"

"Power?" Krad spat, "Power is nothing without trust."

"Or understanding, knowing and other shit like that!" Dark exclaimed. "You have no power!"

"I don't need trust or understanding or anything else." Krad glance at Sarori, he noticed a hurt look in her eyes.

"Even if it might losing your sister?"

Jet's eyes snapped open. "How do you know about my sister? Nobody knows about her."

The blonde smirked, "I didn't, I just guessed." Krad now held a gun at Jet, along with all the Yi Kuns and Kwon Ryus, even Sarori held a gun to her brother.

"Sorry Jet." All at once the guns went off. Striking Jet in the heart. He stared at Sarori before everything went black.

* * *

(Some time passed since that scene…it sucked I know…sorry I just want to get this chapter done with! And it's sometime during the winter.)

"Gods my head hurts!"

"Dark stop complaining, of course your head is going to hurt!" Krad tried to bandage the other leader's head, but he refused to sit still.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! My head hurts too much!"

"Gods! Dark shut up! Please!" Riku winced as she tried to move, only causing her more pain.

Kano placed a hand on her shoulder and made her sit down again. "Just relax Riku."

"Fine, fine, whatever. But just make him shut up!"

"Oi! I can complain if I want to!"

"Then I can kick your ass if I want to!"

"Dark just shut up, Riku calm down." Krad sighed as he finished with the bandages.

"I noticed something in this chapter…actually in the whole story…" Dark gave a thoughtful look.

"Like what Dark?" Li asked, he sat against the couch with Aki in-between his legs, stroking his hair as he rested. His free arm was wrapped around Aki's fragile body in a protective manner. Li placed a blanket over his pale frame as he began to shiver.

"Like the fact that this story was all about trust!"

"The whole story wasn't about trust Dark." Krad argued.

"Hai, it was!"

"Iie, the Yi Kuns were about trust, but not the whole story."

"But…isn't that stupid to just have the Yi Kun about trust when the whole story isn't?"

"Not really, I mean, Yi Kun was trust, Hyun Ki was power and the Kwon Ryu…" Riku hesitated when she got to say Dark's gang.

"Ruling with an Iron Fist and how that didn't really work?" Li suggested.

"Oi! You're in the same gang!"

"So? I could always quit" Li joked.

"You better not. Or I'll kill you Li." He looked to see Aki starting to wake up. He snuggled closer to Li and held a tighter grip on the blanket.

"Sure, sure. I promise."

"Jeez, Li you're whipped." Dark laughed as Li scowled.

"Shut up Dark." Krad sighed. Dark clamped his mouth shut.

"Now who's whipped Dark?"

"Shut up Li!"

"Make me!" Li smirked as Krad tried to restrain Dark from beating the shit out of Li.

"Dark calm down!"

"No way! I don't care if I'm his leader, I'm so going to kick his sorry ass!"

"I doubt it Dark." Aki muttered. He still had his eyes closed

"Why not?" the Kwon Ryu leader paused and stared.

"Because I refuse to let you hurt Li." Aki mumbled and continued to sleep.

"You know…Aki amazes me sometimes." Daisuke stated. He stood at the front door with Satoshi hanging up his coat.

"Daisuke!" Dark exclaimed and fell over. "When the hell did you appear?"

"What do you mean 'appear' Dark?" the red head tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"I mean you just appeared out of nowhere!"

Daisuke shook his head with a frown, "not true, Satoshi and I just came inside from the cold."

"You're just stupid…" Satoshi muttered before lying on the couch behind Riku.

"I resent that!"

"Of course you do Dark, you resent anything about you if it's bad, even if it's true." Satoshi countered. Backing up his insult even more.

Daisuke just smiled and joined Satoshi on the couch.

"I can't believe you're siding with him and not your own brother!" Dark pointed a finger at Daisuke and began yelling of sorts of stuff.

"Nani? I'm not siding with anybody, am I?" he turned to Satoshi and gave him that questioning look.

"Iie, you're not siding with anybody, Dark's just paranoid."

"Damn right I'm paranoid!" he paused, "Wait! That's not fair!"

"I didn't do anything you did." the youngest Hikari just laid there and smirked.

"That's not fair!"

"Dark it doesn't matter." Krad sighed and stood up.

The Kwon Ryu leader immediately stopped whining, "Where are you going?"

"Kitchen." Before Krad pushed open the door he glanced back at Dark, "Stay."

"Aw, I always wanted a puppy. Can we keep him Riku? Please!" Satoshi teased as Dark threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up Creepy Boy!"

"How am I creepy?"

"I don't know…you just are!"

"Nice answer…" he just rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Dark…Satoshi…" Daisuke's usual smile turned into a frown. He almost felt like crying because his brother and new boyfriend hated each other.

"Knock it off you two. Daisuke's getting upset." Aki muttered as he opened his eyes for the first time that day.

"Oi! Aki you're awake." Daisuke's frown disappeared when he spoke. Knowing that Aki was ok made the argument between Dark and Satoshi fad away.

"Hai, but I'm still tired…" Aki tried to suppress a yawn as he snuggled closer to Li. "What's with all the arguing?"

"Dark's just being himself. Nothing new." Li said.

"Oh. That makes sense now."

"Oi! I'm sitting right over here!"

"Calm down Dark, Aki's only been out of the hospital for three days, he's tired so lay off." Riku stated.

"Fine, only because Aki's been through hell." Dark sat back down and waited for Krad to come back.

"So…what are we talking about again?" Aki looked confused and he was.

"I don't know. What are we talking about?"

"It started off as Dark saying the whole story was about trust, which it wasn't" Satoshi just turned over and sighed. "Only the Yi Kun was about trust."

"No!"

"Yes, it was Dark…" Daisuke decided to agree with Satoshi on this one.

"Daisuke!"

"What?" the red head flinched as his brother ranted on about trust and family then something about food. He felt Satoshi wrap his arms around his shoulders and smiled.

"If you want food here you go." Krad said as he walked out of the kitchen with a plate of snacks. He shoved one in Dark's mouth to shut him up.

"Mmm…that's good…"

"Good, now sit down and be quite." The blonde placed the plate down on the coffee table.

Dark ignored everyone else and just focused on eating. All of them kept talking about a lot of things, and Dark just kept eating and every now and then he would throw an insult at Satoshi, causing Daisuke to whine at his brother.

So, everything was pretty much good…at least that's what they thought…in two more years everything would change…

**

* * *

Dude! I finished! FINALLY! Not the best chapter but still ok. I added that little part about the next sequel…story. I know the part when Jet got shot was really short but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**R and R if you want.**

**Mac out!**


	28. Notice

I have restarted Seeing with a Blood Promise. It's now called Raining Blood in Fall. I have deleted the other stories that I wasn't doing anything with. I hope you like this newest version of the new sequel to Wings of Burned Affection. If you want me to change anything from the first time, like make a character act different, then just email me or something.


End file.
